I'm breαking down
by Jordane P
Summary: BillxTom - Tom dominé - Mini-fic. Alors qu'ils vivent une relation qui sort plutôt de l'ordinaire, Bill et Tom sont dérangés par des sentiments plus ou moins partagés, qui réussiront à semer la pagaille entre eux et à mêler les esprits.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm breaking down – Partie 1._

**- Oh putain !**

**- Gueule plus fort.**

**- Bordel, baise-moi, OUI !**

En étirant les bras pour s'appuyer contre le mur, Tomas accrocha l'ampoule pendue au-dessus de leurs têtes et la fit grésiller. Bill lui agrippa les fesses et s'assura de lui imposer son rythme, beaucoup trop crevé pour lui-même se charger de la pénétration.

**- Putain, accélère,** souffla-t-il, le regard rivé sur son bas-ventre.

**- J'ai mal au cul, **haleta Tomas, presqu'à bout de forces.

**- Ta gueule, arrête de te plaindre et remue-le.**

Tomas serra les dents et s'empala un peu plus profondément sur le sexe de son partenaire. Il baissa les bras pour s'appuyer sur son torse, mais Bill se redressa et lui poussa les épaules pour le faire tomber sur le dos, déliant par le fait même leurs parties intimes.

Il se pencha vers lui et lui écarta brusquement les cuisses pour le pénétrer à nouveau, reprenant le rythme effréné qu'il s'était employé à lui faire respecter. Le dos de Tomas s'arqua et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la couette pour serrer quelque chose. Seul son souffle saccadé parvenait à sortir de sa bouche, il était probablement entrain d'atteindre le summum du plaisir et de la douleur combinés.

**- Pourquoi tu gueule pas ?** se fâcha Bill, enfonçant toujours plus ardemment son sexe entre ses fesses.

S'y sentant obligé, Tomas prit son souffle avant de se remettre à crier tout ce qu'il ressentait, comme quelques minutes auparavant.

**- HEN ! Bill, j'te sens bien, plus fort ! Baise-moi plus fort !**

**- Tu l'aimes hein ma queue ? T'aime bien que j'te l'enfonce ?**

**- Oh oui, j'adore ça ! Continue, encule-moi, fais-moi jouir, putain OUI !**

**- T'as un trop bon cul, bébé.**

Le regard de Tomas se perdit au plafond au moment où le sexe de Bill poussa exagérément contre sa prostate, le faisant grimper au septième ciel. Il hurla à s'en péter les cordes vocales et planta ses doigts dans le dos de son partenaire, le faisant jurer.

Malgré l'orgasme de son soumis, Bill continua ses vas-et-viens jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne lui aussi le nirvana. Il jouit entre ses reins et se laissa retomber lourdement sur son corps, à bout de souffle. Tomas inspira profondément, tentant lui aussi de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal et passa ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre son corps.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne reprennent tous les deux contact avec la réalité. Bill fut le premier à faire un mouvement et ce fut de se retirer du corps du pauvre petit garçon qu'il écrasait. Il se releva lentement et étira le bras pour récupérer une boîte de mouchoir quelque part pas trop loin de son lit. Il nettoya brièvement son sexe avant de tendre la boîte à Tomas, qui mit plus de temps à se nettoyer, complètement crevé.

**- Tu veux pas que j'te torche le cul, toujours ?** se moqua Bill en s'allumant une cigarette.

**- Non merci, je suis assez vieux pour le faire.**

Bill s'adossa contre son mur et s'assit en tailleur, recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette en direction de Tomas.

**- La prochaine fois, retire toi avant de jouir, c'est dégueulasse,** toussota-t-il en chassant la fumée avec sa main libre.

Bill rigola bêtement et ferma les yeux.

**- J'ai pas le temps, Tomas. Ton cul est tellement serré autour de moi… c'est meilleur que de se finir à la main. Tu voudrais que je te vienne dessus, peut-être ?**

**- Dessus ou en dedans, c'est dégueulasse. On pourrait pas faire ça un peu plus proprement, la prochaine fois ?**

**- Tu veux me faire mettre une capote ? **s'étonna Bill en le dévisageant.

**- Faudrait peut-être commencer à y penser, avant que tu me files le sida.**

**- Ta gueule salope, **soupira-t-il.

Tomas fronça les sourcils et se redressa, jetant ses mouchoirs par terre.

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! **se fâcha-t-il.

**- Mais c'est ce que t'es, **répliqua son ami en haussant les épaules.

Tomas baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules. Bill ne le voyait que comme simple partenaire de sexe, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Il se racla la gorge et s'allongea dans le bon sens du lit. Bill grogna et le poussa légèrement pour qu'il n'empiète pas trop sur son espace.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

**- Je suis crevé.**

**- Rentre chez toi.**

Tomas ferma les yeux. Il était résigné à rester là où il était. Mais le brun ne voulait plus de lui dans son lit. Il soupira, délia les jambes et se leva pour marcher jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Il tira le rideau – constitué d'un bout de vieux t-shirt noir - et ne fut même pas étonné de voir qu'il pleuvait et qu'un orage venait vers eux.

**- Il pleut ?** s'informa Tomas.

**- Ouais.**

**- Tu pourrais me ramener chez moi…**

**- Marche ou appelle ta mère, je sors pas.**

Il ouvrit un tiroir et fouilla pour trouver un boxer propre. Il l'enfila puis se saisit de son bong, qui trônait fièrement au-dessus de la pile d'objets qui couvraient son bureau et alla se rassoir sur son lit. Son ami ouvrit un œil, intrigué par le bruit qu'il faisait. Il soupira en le voyant faire chauffer son cannabis.

**- T'es incapable de rester à jeun pendant plus d'une heure, hm ?**

**- Avant, pendant et après le sexe c'est toujours bon, c'est tout.**

**- Je peux ?**

**- Mh.**

Bill inhala une dernière fois avant de lui tendre son bong. Le petit blond se redressa et s'en saisit pour s'embrouiller l'esprit et oublier ses derniers instants. Bill ferma les yeux et attendit. Il avait juste hâte que Tomas reparte, même s'il savait que probablement, il allait finir la soirée dans sa chambre. C'était toujours comme ça.

**- Tu vas appeler ta mère ?** lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

**- J'ai envie de rester ici.**

Le brun soupira et reprit son bong. Il se leva pour aller le reposer sur sa pile d'objets et commença à fouiller par terre pour retrouver le boxer de son ami.

**- C'est que j'attends quelqu'un,** lui expliqua-t-il en lui tendant son sous-vêtement.

**- Qui ?** s'étonna Tomas en fronçant les sourcils.

Il prit son boxer mais ne l'enfila pas.

**- Un mec.**

**- On peut le faire ensemble, non ?**

Bill hésita. Il haussa les épaules et vint s'allonger sur son lit. Le blond en profita rapidement pour se serrer contre lui et poser sa tête sur son torse. Bill soupira et posa subtilement une main dans son dos, n'osant faire aucune pression.

**- Je sais pas si ça le branche.**

**- Alors décommande-le et baise-moi encore,** souffla difficilement le blond.

Bill prit le temps de quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du sexe. N'importe qui était apte à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, Tomas le barbait.

**- J'ai vraiment envie de le voir. Alors reviens demain, puis c'est tout.**

Tomas retint un soupir et hocha lentement la tête sur son torse. Il embrassa son pectoral gauche avant de se redresser pour enfiler son boxer. Bill le regarda faire, la main toujours à peine posée dans le bas de son dos. Il se leva du lit à la quête de ses habits et prit son temps pour les mettre.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement habillé, il revint vers le lit et se pencha légèrement vers Bill pour lui quémander un baiser. Il le lui accorda, sachant qu'il en avait besoin. Puis il redressa parce qu'il savait qu'ensuite venait l'étreinte. Tomas était le seul à en nécessiter.

Il lui lança un petit regard qu'il savait parfaitement identifier. Tomas était légèrement dépendant affectif et Bill le lui répétait souvent. « Ne t'attache pas à moi, Tomas. Ça pourrait te faire mal. » Le blond tenta de lui sourire, puis quitta sa chambre en refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui.

Sauf qu'il avait déjà mal.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bill avait hésité à se présenter en cours. Il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son ami de fin de soirée avait bien évidemment dormi chez lui, l'en empêchant donc. C'est les yeux petits et rouges qu'il arriva donc en retard en classe, perturbant le cours.

Tomas profita du moment où le prof avait le dos tourné pour changer de place et aller s'assoir avec lui. Le brun retint un soupir et garda les yeux sur sa table, ayant la très forte envie de les lever au plafond. Il se força à lui sourire.

**- Alors ?** chuchota le blond.

**- Alors quoi ?** marmonna Bill.

**- C'était bien, hier soir ?**

**- Pas autant qu'avec toi,** dit-il.

Bill savait charmer les gens. Il voulait revoir Tomas dans ses couvertures, ce soir-là. Il frissonna et se frotta distraitement la nuque, un sourire incontrôlé prenant forme sur ses lèvres. Il fut touché par ses paroles. Il l'était toujours, que ce soit négatif ou pas.

**- Je peux dormir avec toi, ce soir ?** osa-t-il lui demander.

**- Tom… tu sais que j'aime pas…**

**- Arrête, je sais très bien que l'autre à dormi chez toi, hier soir. Tu pues encore le sexe.**

Le brun leva le collet de son t-shirt sur son nez et renifla la peau de son torse. Il se dit qu'en tous cas, il aurait peut-être dut prendre une douche, ce matin-là.

**- Tu sais que tu viens pas que dormir, hm ?**

**- Je sais Bill. C'est toujours pareil.**

Bill fit comme si les paroles du blond ne sonnaient aucunement comme un reproche et hocha doucement la tête. Il s'affaissa sur la table et ferma les yeux, histoire de prolonger sa nuit. Tomas croisa les bras et y posa sa tête, profitant du moment pour l'observer. Ceci représentait l'intégralité de ses cours.

* * *

Tomas regardait la scène d'un œil malveillant. Sa mâchoire se serrait inconsciemment et son subconscient lui ordonnait de tourner la tête. La jeune fille dans ses bras n'était probablement que le coup d'un soir, d'après lui.

Le meilleur ami du blond s'approcha de lui et lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Tomas mit quelques secondes à sortir de sa léthargie pour regarder le pauvre Taylor. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air impatient.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ?**

**- Ouais, pourquoi faire ?**

**- On aurait put faire un truc.**

**- Désolé, je vais chez Bill,** lui déclara-t-il.

Taylor soupira et hocha la tête. Il s'en attendait. Il jeta un petit regard en directement du brun et le mentionna au blond.

**- T'es sûr que tu vas chez lui ?**

Tomas tourna à nouveau la tête en direction de Bill pour le voir rouler une pelle à la petite blonde. Il inspira profondément puis regarda son ami.

**- C'est quoi le problème ? **lui demanda-t-il.

**- Il aime bien les blonds, hm ?** se moqua-t-il.

Tomas le dévisagea. Il se ressaisit.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**

**- Que vous faites des choses pas très catholiques, lorsque vous êtes ensembles. Je me trompe ?**

**- Ouais. Je suis une pédale, peut-être ? Va te faire foutre, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de me faire enculer, tu sauras.**

Taylor haussa les épaules et soupira. Depuis quelques temps, son meilleur ami était quelque peu irritable et son caractère affectait particulièrement son entourage. Mais il décida que ce jour-là n'était pas un bon jour où lui en faire part, alors il se tut tout simplement, alors que Tomas reprenait sa contemplation, un tantinet frustré.

**- Quand est-ce que tu seras libre, donc ?**

**- Demain, j'imagine que je n'ai rien de prévu.**

**- Alors j'aimerais bien te réserver. Est-ce possible ?**

Le blond hocha lentement la tête et tenta de lui faire un sourire. La tâche fut difficile. Lorsque Bill lâcha enfin la blonde et qu'il passa devant lui, Tomas se leva précipitamment et fit signe à Taylor qu'il revenait dans une minute pour suivre le brun. Son ami leva les yeux au ciel et partit rejoindre d'autres copains – qui partageaient son opinion sur le fait que Tomas soit de plus en plus étrange.

**- Bill ?**

Le brun se tourna vers Tomas et ralentit le pas. Il cacha son agacement.

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu vas te la faire ?**

Bill rigola doucement, haussa les épaules et ouvrit son casier pour prendre son sac. Tomas s'agrippa à la porte et s'y balança doucement, attentif.

**- Éventuellement,** répondit-il après un bref instant.

**- Ce soir ?**

Il secoua la tête et tenta de tirer sur la porte de son casier pour le refermer. Tomas la lâcha et se rapprocha de lui.

**- Non, j'en sais rien. Mais vient plus tard quand même, ok ?**

**- Pourquoi ? J'pourrais rentrer avec toi.**

**- Non, j'ai des trucs à faire. Vers vingt-et-une heures, soit là.**

Le blond hocha la tête et pinça les lèvres. Il mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais il savait qu'il devait s'en abstenir. « Aucun contact en public, j'ai une réputation à tenir. » Il l'aurait possiblement embrassé, sinon.

**- Bon, moi j'me pousse,** souffla le brun en jetant son sac sur son épaule.

**- Déjà ? Il reste un cours.**

**- Quand je te dis que j'ai des trucs à faire, c'est pas un prétexte pour me débarrasser de toi. À ce soir.**

Puis il le quitta, ne lui adressant même pas un dernier regard. Tomas s'adossa à son casier et le regarda partir, la mine déconfite. Bill était beaucoup plus mystérieux que lui ne l'était pour son meilleur ami.

* * *

**- La sensation n'était pas la même, **grogna Bill en retirant son préservatif.

Tomas tremblait sur le dos, le regard fixé au plafond, le souffle coupé. Il préféra ne rien dire, sachant que sa voix était probablement cassée. Bill lui tendit quand même sa boîte de mouchoirs pour qu'il puisse essuyer son ventre.

**- Ouais, ben faut quand même le nettoyer,** soupira-t-il en fixant son sexe.

Il tourna la tête vers Tomas.

**- Lèche-le.**

**- Bill**, souffla le blond, épuisé.

Il se redressa lentement, prenant appui sur ses coudes, et fixa le brun, qui lui désigna son membre d'un coup de tête. Tomas dévisagea la chose et se rapprocha doucement de lui.

**- Je mérite au moins ça**, rajouta Bill. **J'ai mis ta merde de capote !**

**- C'est bon, t'énerve pas, je le fais…**

Bill, satisfait, se recula pour s'adosser au mur et allongea ses jambes devant lui. Le blond se pencha vers son entre-jambe et saisit son sexe d'une main. Lentement, du bout de la langue, il le parcouru de long en large, s'assurant de lécher chaque parcelle de peau. La main de Bill qui se plaqua derrière sa tête l'obligea à s'attarder quelques secondes de plus sur son gland avant de se redresser.

**- Merci bébé.**

**- Mh.**

Le brun se laissa un peu glisser, s'installant un peu plus confortablement. Il pointa à Tomas son paquet de cigarettes sur sa table de chevet, lui indiquant de le lui donner. Il s'exécuta et posa ensuite sa tête sur ses jambes, se recroquevillant légèrement sur lui-même. Bill alluma sa clope et posa son paquet sur son oreiller, puis toucha ses omoplates du bout des doigts. Tomas frissonna à ce contact et ferma les yeux.

La pièce était silencieuse. Seul le souffle de Bill lorsqu'il recrachait sa fumée était audible. Tomas profitait de ce calme pour se reposer un peu, sachant qu'il passerait probablement une nuit mouvementée. Il était mal en point, il aurait juste aimé que le brun se soucie un peu de lui, de son moral.

Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs corps furent refroidis et Tomas commença à trembler. Bill lui frotta les épaules pour tenter de le réchauffer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu pendant qui se battait avec ses couvertures pour les remonter sur son corps. Elles ne couvrirent que les jambes du brun, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il était habitué à la fraîcheur du grenier.

Il avait préféré cette pièce à une chambre normale du deuxième étage pour y faire son espace personnel. L'endroit était petit et sombre, simplement éclairé d'une petite fenêtre ronde souvent camouflée par ses t-shirt. Il avait peint les murs en noirs et les avaient recouverts de posters de groupes qu'il aimait bien, et d'autres dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. C'était juste pour la déco. Puis un bordel jonchait le sol, comme chaque chambre de tout adolescent normal.

Malgré la température glaciale de la pièce, Tomas aimait cet endroit. Ça puait le sexe et le cannabis à plein nez, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais il s'y sentait bien. Le lit de Bill était simple et dur mais avec lui, il était confortable. L'ambiance était toujours assez calme – mis à part leurs moments de sexe torride. Il préférait s'endormir dans cette chambre plutôt que dans la sienne.

**- Tu t'endors pas ?** s'assura Bill.

Tomas secoua légèrement la tête contre ses cuisses. Bill passa sa main sur sa joue et alla lui caresser les cheveux.

**- Par contre si tu fais ça, oui, **marmonna-t-il.

Bill rigola doucement et posa donc sagement sa main dans son dos. Tomas passa un bras sur ses jambes et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Le brun trouva son comportement un peu étrange, il était beaucoup plus câlin que d'habitude.

**- Tout va bien, Tomas ?**

Le cœur du blond fit un bond. C'était la première fois depuis quelques mois que Bill lui posait cette question. Pas un « tout va bien ? » pendant un rapport sexuel, par crainte de lui faire mal ou quoi que ce soit – de toute façon, Bill n'était pas du genre à se soucier du confort de ses partenaires, tant qu'il prenait son pied. Mais un « tout va bien ? » très global. « Dans ta vie ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Tomas interprétait celui-ci de cette façon.

Il renifla légèrement et tourna un peu la tête pour pouvoir poser son regard dans le sien. Bill vit rapidement dans ses yeux que la réponse était « non, ça va pas. » Mais il attendit que Tomas le lui dise par lui-même.

**- J'en sais rien**, souffla-t-il.

**- T'es grave en manque d'affection, non ?**

**- Je suis juste bien, là.**

Bill hocha la tête et tenta de lui sourire. Il avait beau lui répéter de ne pas s'attacher à lui, il savait qu'il l'avait quand même fait. Mais Bill était impuissant face à cette situation. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à qui que ce soit.

**- Tu vas pas me foutre à la porte ?** voulu se rassurer le blond.

**- Ben non, pourquoi ?**

**- J'en sais rien. T'aurais pus en avoir déjà marre de moi.**

**- Non. T'es pas chiant, là. Ça va.**

**- Mh.**

Tomas retourna la tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Bill tenait inconsciemment à savoir ce qu'il avait, alors il insista malgré lui.

**- Tu peux m'en parler si quelque chose te tracasse, tu sais ?**

**- Crois-moi Bill, j'en aurais très envie. C'est juste que pour cette situation, t'es pas le confident idéal.**

**- Si tu veux, Tom. C'est pour toi. Mais fais en sorte d'aller mieux bientôt, d'accord ? Ton humeur m'affecte.**

Le blond hocha la tête. Il tenta de se ressaisir le plus rapidement car en aucun cas il ne voulait transmettre sa mauvaise humeur au brun. Bill n'était déjà pas très agréable de nature. Lorsqu'il était en rogne, c'était encore pire à voir.

**- T'as besoin d'un câlin ?**

**- C'est que j'voudrais pas abuser…**

Bill rigola légèrement et secoua la tête. Il le saisit par les épaules et le força à se redresser.

**- T'es en manque d'affection là, ça se voit. T'es toujours pire après avoir baisé, non ?**

**- Hm, c'est possible**, rougit le blond.

Tomas se réfugia alors dans ses bras, remontant la couverture avec lui. Bill le serra le plus tendrement possible – dans son cas, le terme « tendre » était quasi-inexistant. Tomas avait juste besoin de sentir qu'il était là pour lui. Il sentit au moins l'effort qu'il faisait pour le réconforter.

**- J'ai juste un truc à te demander, bébé, **souffla Bill avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

**- Je sais Bill, tu me feras du mal.**

**- Je suis sérieux, ressaisi-toi.**

Le blond hocha mollement la tête avant de lui rendre son baiser. Il cala sa tête contre son épaule et se lova contre lui. Bill remonta légèrement ses jambes et Tomas en profita pour les mêler aux siennes.

**- On reprend bientôt ?**

* * *

De violents coups furent donnés contre la porte du grenier. Bill se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa, quittant l'étreinte du blond. Il sortit de son lit en jurant et tituba jusqu'à la porte. Son père se tenait devant lui, l'air pressé.

**- Quoi ?** s'énerva le brun.

**- T'es en retard Bill, achète-toi un réveille-matin, bordel !**

**- C'est le matin ?** marmonna-t-il.

**- Oui, il est huit heures ! Dépêche-toi.**

Bill soupira, jeta un coup d'œil vers son lit.

**- Tomas est là… je peux pas y aller plus tard ? Vas-y, toi…**

**- Je vais bosser. Ramène-le chez lui, je m'en fous.**

Bill hurla de frustration et lui claqua la porte au nez, réveillant le petit blond endormit dans son lit. Bill le rejoignit et tira lentement les couvertures pour le découvrir.

**- Bill, arrête… j'ai froid…**

**- Faut que tu te lève. Ne traîne pas.**

**- Pourquoi ?** bailla-t-il.

**- J'm'en vais.**

Le blond grogna doucement et tenta de ramener les couvertures sur lui mais Bill les lui arracha. Il se redressa donc et regarda son ami chercher ses vêtements. Il couvrit son sexe avec l'oreiller de Bill, patientant.

**- Il est quelle heure ?**

**- Huit heures**, répondit Bill en lui lançant ses vêtements.

**- Faut que j'appelle ma mère ?**

**- Non c'est bon, j'te ramène.**

**- Mh.**

Tomas s'habilla lentement, encore un peu endormit, tandis que Bill courrait d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre. Le blond le regarda se préparer à l'arrache, n'ayant qu'enfilé jean et t-shirt. Il n'avait pas envie de se rafraîchir un peu, il savait que lorsqu'il serait chez lui, il dormirait à nouveau.

**- Allez, viens.**

Bill lui attrapa la main et le tira complètement hors du lit pour lui faire dévaler les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Il fit un arrêt à la cuisine pour se prendre une pomme, puis jeta le blond dehors, verrouillant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Tomas marcha lentement jusqu'à la voiture, encore un peu perdu.

**- C'est où chez toi, déjà ? **lui demanda Bill en lui déverrouillant la portière.

**- C'est sur la neuvième…**

**- … avenue ? **le coupa-t-il.

Le blond hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture, prenant tout son temps alors que Bill était un peu pressé. Le trajet fut silencieux, Tomas s'endormait légèrement contre la portière. Lorsque Bill se gara devant chez lui, il vit sa mère penchée dans ses plates-bandes et se dit qu'elle s'y prenait tôt pour jouer dans ses fleurs.

**- Ta mère est motivée**, rigola-t-il.

**- Mh, c'est que… il va faire trop chaud, cet après-midi,** bailla-t-il.

**- Ha…**

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers eux. Elle sourit à son fils en le voyant, puis se repencha à nouveau dans ses fleurs.

**- Bon bah…**

**- Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?** ne put s'empêcher de lui demander le brun avant qu'il ne descende de sa voiture.

**- Si elle sait quoi ?**

**- Ce que tu fais quand tu viens chez moi,** sourit-il.

Tomas rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux, puis haussa les épaules.

**- J'imagine qu'elle doit sans douter, j'y suis souvent.**

**- Tes parents savent que t'es gay ?**

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

**- Mon père le sait. Je ne suis pas très proche de ma mère, alors je lui en ai pas parlé, c'est tout.**

**- Alors lui, il le sait pourquoi tu viens chez moi ?**

**- Il me l'a pas dit, mais je sais qu'il sait.**

Bill rigola et hocha la tête. Tomas lui sourit. Il n'avait pas envie de descendre de sa voiture. Il aurait voulu passer la journée avec lui.

**- Et toi, tes parents le savent ?**

**- Mon père en a rien à foutre de ce que je fais, donc…**

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

**- Et ta mère ?**

Il baissa la tête et haussa les épaules.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai jamais vue ? Tes parents semblent…**

**- … père absent,** le coupa-t-il. **Mère malade. C'est tout.**

**- Malade ?** s'inquiéta Tomas.

**- Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Désolé.**

**- Ça va, je comprends très bien, Bill.**

**- Hm. Bon, descends. J'ai des trucs à faire.**

Tomas le fixa pendant un bref instant, le regard ancré dans le sien. Il tenta de l'analyser, de lire en lui, sauf que Bill semblait complètement renfermé. Il baissa les yeux avant qu'il ne puisse détecter quoi que ce soit.

**- Bonne journée Tomas.**

**- Toi aussi. On se voit…**

**- … lundi. Salut.**

Se sentant presque rejeté, Tomas n'eut d'autre choix que de descendre enfin de la voiture de Bill. Il ferma doucement la portière, puis le brun parti en furie, surprenant sa mère. Elle se redressa et se tourna complètement vers son fils. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, les mains dans les poches.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt ?** se renseigna-t-elle.

**- Bill avait des trucs à faire…**

**- Mh. Tu devrais tout de même retourner au lit, avec la tête que tu as.**

Il lui sourit.

**- Ouais. J'y allais.**

**- Bon repos mon chéri.**

Il rentra chez lui, se déshabilla rapidement et se jeta dans son lit. Le sommeil ne fut pas bien long à rattraper, et il s'endormit très vite.

* * *

**- Merde Tomas, debout !**

Le blond émergeait lentement. Ses rideaux avaient étés ouverts et le soleil lui plombait sur le dos. Taylor se pencha sur son lit et le tapota l'épaule. Tomas grogna et se retourna pour qu'il cesse. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et ne fut presque pas surpris de voir le visage de son ami si près du sien.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** marmonna-t-il.

**- Je viens chercher mon meilleur copain pour qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, ce qu'on ne fait plus depuis… trop longtemps.**

**- Mh. Sauf que je dors.**

**- Sauf qu'il est quatorze heures.**

**- Sérieux ?**

Il se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil à son réveille-matin et fut surpris de voir qu'il avait dormi aussi longtemps. Il passa ses mains dans son visage pour se réveiller un peu et soupira.

**- Tu me fiche la paix deux minutes ? Que je me réveille.**

**- Si je sors de cette pièce tu vas fermer les rideaux et te rendormir. Alors non.**

**- On pourrait pas se voir demain ? Je suis crevé.**

**- T'as fais quoi cette nuit ?**

**- Rien. J'étais sur le net, je me suis couché à trois heures du matin, c'est tout.**

Taylor le fixa, sceptique, puis hocha lentement la tête. Il savait bien qu'il avait au moins passé une partie de la nuit avec Bill, il n'était pas idiot.

**- Avec Bill, c'était bien ?**

**- De quoi ?**

Tomas haussa un sourcil et le dévisagea pour lui donner l'impression qu'il disait n'importe quoi.

**- Ben vous avez fait quoi ?**

**- Rien d'extraordinaire. On a fumé et on a joué à la playstation.**

**- Fumer ? Depuis quand tu fume, toi ?**

**- Longtemps. Tu m'as juste jamais demandé, c'est tout.**

**- Du cannabis ?**

**- Ben oui.**

Taylor souffla doucement, un peu étonné. Son ami le surprenait de plus en plus. Il commença à croire qu'il passait autant de temps avec Bill pour la drogue. Il n'aimait pas ça.

**- Tu me le dirais si… t'avais des problèmes de drogue ?**

**- J'en ai pas, idiot.**

**_- J'en ai avec le sexe,_** pensa-t-il, se décourageant tout seul.

**- D'accord. Je fais juste… tu m'inquiètes, c'est tout.**

**- Je vais bien, **soupira-t-il.

Son ami le fixa longuement, cherchant à trouver des réponses à ses questions dans son regard, mais Tomas rompit le contact en se levant de son lit pour aller s'habiller. Taylor le regarda faire, silencieux.

**- Bon, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?**

**- N'importe quoi, du moment qu'on est ensemble ça me va, Tom.**

**- On a qu'à se balader, j'sais pas. J'ai pas envie de grand-chose.**

**- D'accord.**

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Tomas descendit à la cuisine avec Taylor et se prit quelque chose à manger. Il informa sa mère de son départ et quitta la maison avec son ami et ils partirent en direction « se perdre dans les quartiers ».

Après quelques longues minutes de marche, ils se posèrent sur un banc de parc sous la demande de Tomas, qui réclamait déjà « un petit moment détente ». Taylor resta debout devant lui, les mains dans les poches. Le peu de motivation de son ami l'énervait quelque peu.

**- Tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir ?** lui demanda-t-il.

**- Hm, j'sais pas… Peut-être, je verrai.**

**- Oh Tomas… s'il te plait !**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que ça fait longtemps !** grogna-t-il, déçu.

Tomas ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait autour de lui, il ne voyait pas à quel point il rendait triste son meilleur ami, qu'il le laissait complètement tomber un jour à la fois. Bill le rendait entièrement aveugle.

**- On ferait quoi ?** s'informa-t-il en plissant les yeux pour apercevoir Taylor à travers les rayons du soleil.

**- Tout ce que tu voudras ! On peut se faire une soirée film d'horreur, manger des nachos, faire des coups de téléphones, jouer à la playstation… J'ai acheté Call of Duty 6.**

**- Sérieux ?** s'intéressa-t-il.

**- Ouais. On peut jouer toute la nuit si tu veux…**

**- M'ouais… d'accord, pourquoi pas…**

Taylor aurait préféré une réponse un peu plus enthousiaste mais que Tomas ait accepté était déjà assez pour le satisfaire. Il lui sourit et s'assit avec lui sur le banc, heureux. Le blond eut un petit sourire en coin et secoua la tête, songeant qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup à son meilleur ami pour le rendre heureux.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm breaking down – Partie 2**

Ce que Bill pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Samedi soir, vingt-deux heures quinze et quelques secondes. Tomas ne pensait qu'à ça. « À quoi il pense ? Il pense à moi ? » La seule question qu'il refusait de se poser était : A-t-il seulement pensé à moi, aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il savait que la réponse était probablement négative et qu'elle faisait mal. Alors il préférait continuer à se plaire à songer à lui, tout simplement.

- **Merde ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas tué !** _s'écria Taylor, le ramenant un peu sur terre._

- **Quoi ?**

Tomas tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le fixa, le regard perdu, la bouche entrouverte. Taylor grogna et lui arracha la manette des mains pour sauver son ami avant que d'autres putains de soldats ne s'acharnent sur lui.

- **Tu sais plus jouer, ou quoi ?**

- **J'étais ailleurs, désolé,** _lui servit Tomas comme réponse._

- **M'ouais,** _marmonna simplement Taylor._

- **J'ai faim, tu me fais des nachos ?**

Taylor soupira et mit le jeu en pause. Il se releva en prenant appui sur son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Tomas grimpa sur son lit et s'y allongea pour contempler son plafond, au quasi-désespoir.

- **J'en ai marre, **_souffla-t-il._

- **Marre de quoi ?** _résonna une petite voix._

Il se redressa légèrement pour voir le petit frère de Taylor au bout du lit. Petit… il avait déjà quatorze ans mais pour Tomas, il était jeune. Il le dévisagea et se laissa retomber contre le matelas, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre.

- **Ça va Tom ?**

- **Dégage Jeydon…**

- **Bah non, désolé.**

Il se rapprocha même de lui et s'agenouilla à côté du lit. Tomas tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le fixa d'un air découragé.

- ** Pourquoi tu passe ton temps à venir me faire chier, quand je suis là ?**

**- Qui aime bien châties bien, tu sauras !**

**- Mais moi je t'aime pas, alors fous-moi la paix ! Va te coucher, j'sais pas, mais vas-t-en, pitié…**

- **Bien sûr que tu m'aime,** _soupira-t-il._ **Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ta meuf est pas bonne au lit ? Elle a un gros cul ? Elle est pas baisable ?**

Tomas arqua un sourcil. Ce petit Jeydon pensait plus au sexe que lui alors qu'il n'en n'avait jamais encore fait. Il n'osait pas s'imaginer ce que ça allait être lorsqu'il aurait enfin passé à l'acte.

**- J'ai pas de copine.**

**- Ah, je comprends. C'est pour ça que t'es un déprimé de la life ?**

**- Je suis pas déprimé, et je me fous de ne pas avoir de copine. Pourquoi tu vas pas jouer aux légos ?**

**- Parce que j'ai plus huit ans et que t'emmerder est beaucoup plus enrichissant.**

**- Dans quel sens emmerder un pauvre mec de dix-sept ans peut être enrichissant, dis-moi ?**

**- Je sais pas. Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, c'était juste pour utiliser de jolis mots.**

**- Venant de toi ils sont pas jolis. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. Tu me fais chier.**

**- Roh…**

Jeydon se releva et sortit de la chambre d'un air piteux. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre, faisant sursauter Tomas.

- **Ça devrait être prêt dans dix minutes, **_annonça Taylor en revenant dans sa chambre._

- **T'as pas encore tué ton frère ?**

**- Il songe au suicide, donc je patiente.**

**- Je vois.**

Tomas descendit du lit et reprit sa place sur le tapis à côté de son ami. Taylor lui tendit la manette pour qu'il termine sa mission mais il la refusa et la lui céda.

**- Me fait pas le coup du mec qui s'endort avant deux heures du matin, Tom.**

**- Non ça va, je suis pas fatigué, c'est juste que… vas-y, je jouerai après.**

**- Si tu le dis…**

Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses tristes pensées, s'imaginant dans les bras de Bill pour de bon, fous amoureux. Il s'imaginait découvrir en Bill une personne douce et attentionnée, car il savait très bien qu'il était presque impossible qu'un être puisse être aussi froid et distant que la carapace qu'il se forgeait.

Dix minutes plus tard, Taylor quitta à nouveau la chambre pour aller chercher la collation que Tom lui avait réclamée. Le blond bava devant le plat et s'empressa de se servir généreusement.

- **Bon, c'est à mon tour, **_dit-il en s'emparant de la manette de jeu._

Mais Taylor la lui arracha des mains et la lança sur son lit. Il vint s'assoir avec lui sur le tapis et posa le plat devant eux.

- **Faut déguster,** _lui dit-il._

- **Oh…**

Le blond hocha la tête et en reprit quelque uns.

- ** Et discuter.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi, **_annonça Taylor._

Le cœur du blond flancha légèrement mais il ne le fit pas paraître. Il baissa subtilement la tête et se concentra sur les nachos qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il haussa les épaules et fit mine de rien.

- **Tu veux parler de quoi ?** _finit-il par lui demander, voyant que Taylor attendait une réplique pour reprendre la parole._

- **De toi en général. T'as pas l'air de bien aller.**

- **Oh… tu vas pas t'y mettre ?** _soupira-t-il, agacé._

- **Tom… t'es mon meilleur ami, je te connais par cœur et là, t'es pas toi-même.**

Il releva lentement la tête vers lui et le fixa, ne sachant que dire. Taylor vit parfaitement dans son regard que ses suppositions le troublaient.

- **Tu veux qu'on joue aux devinettes ?**

**- Mh… tu trouveras jamais, de toute façon…**

**- N'en sois pas si certain…**

Taylor fit mine de réfléchir pendant un instant. Il décida de s'amuser un peu pour le détendre avant d'embarquer dans le vif du sujet. Il savait que ça avait assurément un rapport avec Bill.

**- C'est ton chat ?**

**- Ma chatte va très bien,** _l'en informa-t-il._

**- C'est une chatte ?**

**- Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle s'appelle Agatha ?**

**- J'ai toujours crus que tu lui avais donné un nom de merde parce que tu l'aimais pas,** _avoua Taylor._

- **Je l'aime…**

Tomas fit la moue en songeant à sa chatte, puis fixa méchamment son meilleur ami, qui s'empressa de s'excuser.

**- Donc, c'est pas Agatha.**

**- Non.**

**- Est-ce que c'est Van Gogh ?**

**- Mon chien va bien.**

**- Ok, on oublie les animaux…**

**- Bonne idée.**

Cette fois, Taylor réfléchit pour vrai. Pas à savoir ce que ça pourrait être, mais à trouver quelque chose qui n'avait pour l'instant aucun rapport avec Bill.

**- Tu t'es engueulé avec ta mère, peut-être ?**

Taylor savait qu'entre Tomas et sa mère, ce n'était pas toujours très rose et que de nombreuses disputes pouvaient éclater chaque semaine. Mais Tomas secoua la tête.

**- Non, pas dernièrement.**

**- Et j'imagine que tout va bien à l'école ?**

**- Numéro un.**

Tomas crut que Taylor ne trouverait jamais parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de lui parler de Bill. Il décida de changer de corde, un peu.

**- Quelque chose t'inquiète, alors ?**

**- Quelque chose comme quoi ? **_le reprit Tomas._

- **Mh, je sais pas,** _soupira-t-il_. **Disons… une situation, une personne… un truc quoi !**

**- Peut-être,** _fit Tomas d'une voix légèrement hésitante._

**- Donc c'est quoi ? Quelqu'un ?**

**- Mh… je sais pas…**

Taylor soupira. Il tentait de dériver subtilement la conversation à Bill, mais Tomas ne lui était d'aucune aide. S'il n'avait aucun soupçon, c'était effectivement impossible qu'il puisse deviner quoi que ce soit.

**- Tu pourrais m'aider en étant un peu plus clair, tu sais ?**

**- Mais je sais pas si j'ai envie de t'en parler…**

**- Désolé mais il le faut, Tom. Tu vas passer combien de temps avec cette tête là, autrement ? De te confier peut juste te faire du bien.**

Tomas grignotait ses nachos du bout des dents, avalant désormais avec dédain et réticence. Il commença à se sentir nerveux. Il n'était peut-être tout simplement pas prêt à annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'il était à la fois gay et amoureux du mec avec qui il n'avait régulièrement que de vulgaires relations sexuelles sans importance.

- **C'est… c'est quelque chose qui… qui me fait disons… hm, peur,** _commença-t-il difficilement._

- **Peur ? Peur comment ?**

**- C'est… comment dire… émotionnellement ? **_se tenta-t-il._

Il leva un regard réticent vers son ami et vit qu'il avait toute son attention. Il se racla la gorge et baissa à nouveau la tête, gêné.

**- Continue Tomas, je t'écoute.**

**- Ben… ce sont en fait euh, des sentiments. Des sentiments qui… qui me font du bien, mais du mal en même temps…**

**- Des sentiments comment ?**

**- Quand on aime bien quelqu'un, tu sais…**

**- De l'amour ? T'es amoureux ?**

Tomas dut planter difficilement son regard dans le sien pour lui transmettre sa réponse. Taylor comprit laborieusement qu'il était amoureux de Bill, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Peut-être même que ses sentiments n'avaient aucun rapport avec lui. Il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

**- C'est qui ?**

**- Je…**

**- C'est une fille du lycée ?**

Il le fixa longuement, puis secoua négativement la tête après une longue minute de silence. Taylor pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

**- C'est un mec, alors ?** _demanda-t-il d'un ton des plus naturels possibles._

Il vit dans les yeux de Tomas que sa question le paniqua et qu'il aurait préféré qu'il ne la lui pose pas, tout simplement.

- **T'as pas le droit de… poser cette question, **_balbutia-t-il, la voix tremblante._

Tomas craquait habituellement très facilement, et Taylor vit que quelques larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux.

- **Je suis désolé, Tom. Mais tu y as répondu tout seul, tu sais…**

Le blond baissa la tête et la secoua vigoureusement. Taylor tendit une main vers lui et la posa sur son épaule. Tomas ne la repoussa pas, il la trouvait réconfortante. Elle voulait juste dire « hey, tu sais, moi je m'en fous, je t'aime et je serai toujours là pour toi. »

**- Je sais que l'amour fait peur… très souvent, ça fait super mal, c'est vrai. Mais c'est aussi quelque chose de vraiment merveilleux. Faut pas passer à côté et s'angoisser comme ça…**

**- C'est pas comme si c'était normal…**

**- De quoi tu parle ?**

**- Que j'aime un garçon…**

**- L'amour c'est l'amour, Tomas. Point final. Ça n'a pas de sexe, c'est une âme qui en aime une autre. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça.**

Tomas renifla doucement. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il s'empressa de la chasser. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, surtout pas devant son meilleur ami après lui avoir indirectement annoncé son homosexualité. D'après lui, c'était too much.

- **Tu aime un mec. Ok, puis après ?** _tentait de le convaincre son ami._ **C'est normal Tom, tu viens pas d'une autre planète pour ça.**

- **Sauf que t'en croise beaucoup toi des mecs qui se font baiser par celui dont ils sont tombés fous amoureux parce qu'ils sont assez naïfs pour espérer qu'un jour, peut-être, possiblement jamais, qu'en leur offrant leurs corps leur amour soit ENFIN partagé !** _lui cracha-t-il à la figure, craquant finalement._

Taylor fut tétanisé par ses paroles. Il resta immobile pendant un long moment, assimilant lentement tout ce qu'il venait de lui crier à la figure. Il comprit après quelques minutes que « Tomas baise avec le mec avec qui il vit un amour non-réciproque. »

Il soupira et s'adossa à la base de son lit. Tomas remonta ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras pour y poser le menton, le regard perdu sur le mur qui se trouvait face à lui. Il laissa couler ses autres larmes, abandonnant déjà.

- **Ça change les choses,** _souffla Taylor._

Tomas haussa les épaules et laissa échapper un sanglot.

- **C'est Bill ?** _s'assura-t-il._

- **Bien sûr que c'est Bill… qui tu voudrais que ce soit d'autre ?**

**- Je sais pas…**

Taylor laissa passer quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses questions pour s'assurer que Tomas était en état de lui répondre. Si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, tant pis. Il allait les lui poser plus tard.

- **Ça fait longtemps ?**

**- De quoi ça ?** _marmonna le blond, reniflant bruyamment._

- ** Que tu l'aimes…**

**- À peu près depuis qu'on a commencé à coucher ensemble,** _souffla-t-il._

- **Mh…**

Tomas resta silencieux pendant un instant. Puis il se redressa, s'adossa au lit et tourna la tête vers son ami. Il le fixa pendant un instant, puis eut un petit sourire.

- **Ce qui est ironique dans tout ça,** _commença-t-il,_ **c'est que depuis le début… il arrête pas de me dire « _Tom, t'attache pas à moi parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attacher à toi, ça pourrait te faire du mal _»,** _lui dit-il en rigolant amèrement._

Taylor baissa les yeux, triste de voir que son ami s'était si facilement fait embarquer dans son piège. Il se dit qu'en tant que meilleur ami, il aurait dût pouvoir le protéger de tout ça depuis le début.

- **Mais tout… tout ça, ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?**

**- Le début de l'année…**

**- Je peux savoir comment ça a commencé ou bien…**

**- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ? Parce que je vais tout te dire. Pendant qu'on y est,** _soupira-t-il en baissant la tête._

- **Vas-y Tomas. Je t'écoute, prends ton temps.**

Tomas hocha la tête et inspira profondément. Il dut plonger dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de la toute première fois. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, ces souvenirs étaient douloureux. Parce que d'un simple « non » il aurait put tout éviter.

**Flash-back**

- ** Lâche ça, met de l'orange, toi.**

**- Tu dessine mal, Tomas. Et je déteste le orange.**

Tomas soupira et Bill fronça les sourcils. Il se contenta tout de même de faire ce que Tomas lui disait et s'affaira à sa tâche.

C'était la première fois que le blond se retrouvait chez lui. C'était pour un projet de science et ils préparaient leur exposé oral. Ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, mais ils apprenaient à le faire et ce que Tomas voyait jusqu'à maintenant du brun ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

- **C'aurait été plus beau avec du bleu,** _renchérit-il._

- **Mais ça doit être orange,** _soupira Tomas._

Bill fronça à nouveau les sourcils et l'étudia pendant une minute, les lèvres pincées. Au bout d'un moment, Tomas leva la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Bill soupira et secoua la tête.

- **Quoi ? **_fit le blond._

- **Je déteste qu'on me dise quoi faire, je suis pas con. T'es toujours aussi contrôlant ?** _lui demanda le brun en le dévisageant._

- **Et toi t'es toujours aussi chiant ?**

**- Hey oh connard !**

Tomas ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il pensa que ce n'était absolument pas le temps de se disputer avec ce mec parce qu'ils étaient déjà en retard dans leur projet et qu'il tenait au moins à avoir la note de passage.

- **Ok, désolé.**

Le brun ne fit que hausser les épaules et se concentra sur sa tâche. Tomas devait être le seul à sentir un genre de tension. Il crut que pour Bill, c'était une habitude de se sentir tendu avec à peu près tout le monde, avec le caractère qu'il semblait avoir.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent. Bill en avait fini avec le orange et avait décidé de prendre une petite pause. Tomas continua son travail, concentré, pendant que le brun l'observait. Il ne sentait pas son regard se balader sur à peu près chacune des parties de son corps.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le mouvement souple de son poignet et le petit doigt qu'il avait tendance à relever. Alors que lui était simplement avachi sur son lit, Tomas était allongé sur le ventre et relevait les jambes de temps à autre pour les balancer. Mais ce qui fut fatal, c'était la langue qu'il passait régulièrement sur ses lèvres pour les humecter.

Bill ne connaissait pas Tomas, mais il croyait avoir détecté quelque chose de superbe chez lui. Il laissa passer un petit instant avant de se lancer. Lorsque Tomas commença à se redresser, Bill se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole. Le blond leva la tête vers lui.

- **T'es pédé, Tom ?**

**- Pardon ?**

Tomas arqua un sourcil et le dévisagea, surpris par sa question.

- **T'aimes les queues ? **_répéta-t-il._

La question était troublante, pour Tomas. Lui qui ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question par rapport à son orientation sexuelle. Tomas ne croyait pas en avoir une, pour l'instant. C'était juste un mec de seize ans qui occupait le plus clair de son temps à jouer aux jeux vidéo le vendredi soir plutôt que d'aller draguer les nanas avec ses copains. Jamais il ne s'attardait à elles, alors encore moins aux garçons. Pourtant, Tomas était un garçon assez mignon. Bill l'avait remarqué, ça.

- **Euh… non, **_finit-il par répondre, perplexe._

- **Je suis persuadé que tu es gay,** _insista Bill_. **Ça parait de toute façon.**

- **Quoi ?**

Il se redressa doucement et s'auto-examina de la tête aux pieds, inquiet. Bill avait-il remarqué quelque chose sur lui qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir lui-même ?

- **Ça se voit, que tu préfère les mecs. J'veux dire… une paire de seins, ça te ferait pas bander, hm ?**

**- Euh…**

Tomas n'était pas habitué à ce genre de conversation. Surtout pas avec un mec qu'il connaissait à peine et avec lequel il était obligé de bosser sur un projet qu'ils allaient, de toute façon, couler.

- **Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?**

**- Parce que.**

**- Ça te regarde même pas…**

**- Je suis en manque, Tomas.**

Le blond déglutit et ramena lentement ses bras contre son torse, s'éloignant subtilement de lui, un peu troublé par sa déclaration.

- **Et physiquement, tu me plais beaucoup,** _lui avoua-t-il._

- **Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?** _balbutia-t-il._ **Je suis pas gay… puis même si je l'étais je… J'te laisserais pas me toucher ! T'hallucines merde !** _se fâcha-t-il._

Bill haussa un sourcil et lui sourit légèrement.

- **T'es timide ? **_lui demanda-t-il._

- **Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que je sois timide ou non,** _répondit-il froidement._

Le fait que Tomas soit plutôt sur la défensive amusait beaucoup le brun. Ce petit jeu lui plaisait bien et attisait son désir, en fait.

- ** Je parie que c'est parce que t'es puceau, alors.**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis puceau !**

Bill le considéra un instant, puis éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre Tomas pour savoir quel genre de gars il était.

- **J'imagine que le vendredi soir tu préfère jouer à des jeux genre World of Warcraft plutôt que de sortir avec tes copains et rencontrer des gens. C'est ça ?**

**- Ça se voit donc tant que ça ?** _s'inquiéta le blond._

- **T'en fais pas, t'es mignon alors t'es pardonné.**

La conversation rendait Tomas très mal à l'aise. Subtilement, il commença à ranger ses trucs dans son sac, ayant la ferme intention de quitter cette maison de fous. Le plus vite possible.

- **Je suis persuadé que tu meurs d'envie de coucher avec moi, **_renchérit Bill en lui saisissant le poignet._

Il se rapprocha doucement de lui, l'empêchant de mettre son plan à exécution. Tomas tenta de se libérer de son emprise, de plus en plus sur les nerfs, mais Bill l'attirait lentement à lui.

- ** T'as peur de quoi ?** _finit-il par lui demander._ **On va juste se faire du bien, j'vais pas te faire mal.**

Le blond était plus difficile à convaincre qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cependant, dans sa tête d'adolescent en quête de sa sexualité commençaient à germer plusieurs questions dont il était avide de réponse. Après tout, il avait peut-être juste peur de découvrir qui il était vraiment.

- **Est-ce que t'es gay, toi ?** balbutia-t-il après un bref instant d'hésitation.

- **Je n'ai pas d'orientation sexuelle, car pour moi le sexe n'a pas de sexe. Je veux dire… ou trou reste un trou, non ? Puis je bouffe autant de chattes que de queues, ça te va ?**

Un peu choqué par la réponse du brun, Tomas hocha doucement la tête, un air perplexe collé au visage. Jamais il n'avait eut de quelconques rapports sexuels et il ne savait pas réellement s'il voulait se laisser convaincre de consacrer sa première fois à un mec comme Bill. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à ça.

- ** Écoute Bill, je…**

**- Laisse-toi faire, **_lui ordonna-t-il en le coupant._

Tomas se tut alors, toujours un peu réticent. De sa main libre Bill poussa leur projet par terre et tira complètement le blond à lui. Il décida rapidement de l'écouter, et de se laisser faire. Il avait cependant un peu peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire.

- **Mais je suis pas gay, hein…**

**- C'est ça,** _souffla Bill en levant les yeux au plafond_. **Crois-moi Tomas, c'est pas aussi pire que tu le crois.**

Bill le poussa contre le matelas, le forçant à s'allonger. Il s'apprêtait ensuite à prendre place au-dessus de lui, mais Tomas le repoussa. Il se redressa et soupira, agacé par son comportement. Tomas se releva légèrement, se mordillant la lèvre.

- **Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** _soupira Bill._

- **Je… j'aimerais juste savoir… ce que tu compte faire…**

**- C'est vraiment, mais vraiment ta première fois ? T'as jamais fais de sexe avec personne ?**

**- Non…**

**- Bon.**

Il s'assit plus loin sur son lit, laissant la chance au blond de se redresser complètement. Tomas serra ses bras contre son torse et remonta ses jambes contre lui-même.

**- J'vais pas t'enculer, si c'est ce qui te fait peur.**

**- Ah…**

Bill rigola et lui sourit. Il lui indiqua de s'allonger à nouveau. Tomas pensa qu'il était fou de faire ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il s'exécuta et cette fois, ne repoussa pas Bill lorsqu'il s'installa contre lui.

Il attendit de voir ce qu'allait faire Bill pour se placer. Le brun laissa complètement tomber son corps contre le sien. Une de ses mains se plaqua sur son oreiller, Tomas tourna légèrement la tête pour voir où elle était placée, et l'autre agrippa sa jambe gauche pour la faire glisser sur ses hanches.

Tomas fut légèrement mal à l'aise avec la position mais en seulement quelques secondes, le sentiment passa et il se concentra sur les baisers dont Bill le couvrait. La peau de son cou y passa avant qu'il ne remonte vers sa mâchoire pour, graduellement, atteindre enfin ses lèvres. Tomas ne voulait pas y penser, mais il embrassait pour la première fois lorsque la bouche de Bill se colla contre la sienne et qu'il s'empressa de forcer le passage avec sa langue.

Avec hésitation, il posa une main sur sa joue et réfugia l'autre dans son dos. Il se laissa guider par Bill, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais son rôle était plutôt simple : subir les caresses et les baisers de Bill pour obtenir du plaisir.

Le brun s'excita rapidement. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup, avec toutes les pensées peu catholiques qu'il avait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Par contre, son partenaire était légèrement plus coincé et réticent que lui et le plaisir mit donc largement plus de temps à pointer le bout de son nez. Tomas était à peine en érection lorsque Bill commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien.

- **Tu vas pas un peu trop vite ?** _lui fit-il part de ses inquiétudes._

- **C'est toi qui l'est pas assez**, _grogna le brun en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes._

Il se redressa pour quelques secondes, le temps de lui parler.

**- Lâche toi un peu plus, t'es tout crispé là… pense à des trucs cochons, j'sais pas…**

**- Mais…**

**- Tu vas me branler, et j'vais te faire une chose à laquelle t'as sûrement jamais pensé. Imagine-toi tout c'que j'peux te faire…**

Tomas le fixa un peu avant de fermer les yeux et de hocher lentement la tête. Il écouta ce que le brun lui avait conseillé, et se laissa aller un peu plus à ses attouchements. Bill prit son premier gémissement pour un feu vert et s'empressa alors de faire voler les vêtements.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement peau contre peau et Tomas put se délecter du frottement de son érection contre celle du brun. Le contact était largement plus délicieux que celui de la paume de sa main et de ses doigts. Le bassin de Bill se frottait toujours contre le sien et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'une main taquine se faufila entre eux pour toucher leurs membres.

C'était étrange pour le blond de sentir une autre main que la sienne toucher son sexe, mais il s'y habitua rapidement. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bill était sur le point de faire et la main qu'il passa sous lui pour se faufiler entre ses fesses le dérangea légèrement. Il grogna contre ses lèvres et bougea légèrement pour la faire dégager, mais elle y resta.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **_finit-il par lui demander_. **Dégage de là…**

- **Arrête de te plaindre putain. Tu vas aimer ça, tu vas gueuler et en redemander.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, de serrer la mâchoire ou de crisper les yeux avant qu'un doigt n'entre en lui, le faisant tanguer entre hurler de douleur ou reprendre le souffle qui s'était coupé. Bill attendit quelques secondes, mais pas son accord pour bouger en lui et se risquer à en ajouter un deuxième. Tomas cr…

**Fin du flash-back**

- **Ok putain, ça suffit ! C'est dégueulasse !** _s'écria Taylor, coupant le blond dans son récit._

- **Désolé…**

Tomas soupira et baissa la tête. Il n'aimait pas les paroles de son ami. Tant qu'à lui, il aurait put se les garder. Il se forçait à lui raconter un des moments les plus importants de sa vie et ce qu'il lui disait était quelque chose de vexant, à ses oreilles. Car pour Tomas, ça n'avait rien de si « dégoûtant »…

Taylor remarqua rapidement le froid créé par ses exclamations et baissa lui aussi la tête, gêné. Il se racla la gorge, mais ne dit rien, de peur de sortir à nouveau des paroles blessantes. Il savait que pour son meilleur ami, il n'y avait rien d'écœurant. Mais lui préférait ne pas penser à ce genre de choses.

- **Bref, c'est ce qui s'est passé**, _conclut finalement le blond._

Son ami hocha la tête et se racla à nouveau la gorge. Cette fois, il voulait dire quelque chose. Tomas tourna la tête vers lui et attendit qu'il parle.

- **C'est heum… ça fait bizarre de savoir tout ça,** _souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, voulant dédramatiser la situation_.

- **Ouais…**

Tomas sourit un peu.

-** Mais… vous avez couché ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Le même jour ?**

**- Ah, non ! Non, pas ce jour-là.**

Taylor fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche pour que Tomas réponde à la question qu'il se posait.

-** Quand on a couché c'était… oh mon dieu, c'était…**

Il réfléchit un peu. Ses souvenirs étaient légèrement flous, car anciens et très nombreux de ce genre.

- **Ah ! bien sûr. À mon anniversaire… c'était ce soir-là,** _se souvint-il finalement._

- ** Vraiment ?**

**- Ouais. Tu te souviens pas ? Je vous avais laissé tomber à la dernière minute parce que j'étais « malade ».**

**- Mais tu l'étais pas ! **_comprit rapidement Taylor_. **T'as fais semblant d'avoir la gerbe pour aller coucher avec Bill !** _s'exclama-t-il._

- **Pas si fort !** _siffla le blond._

Il tendit la main vers son ami et lui poussa l'épaule, voulant le faire taire pour ne pas que sa blette de petit frère se fiche encore le nez dans leurs affaires. Jeydon ne devait vraiment pas savoir ce qui se disait dans cette pièce.

- **Désolé,** _souffla-t-il plus doucement_. **Mais putain ! tu nous as fais faux bond pour… pour ça !**

Tomas haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux. Pour lui, ça avait de l'importance. Plus qu'une petite soirée entre amis. Pour ses dix-sept ans, il valait mieux que ça et Bill s'en était très bien chargé.

**- Tu vas t'en remettre ?**

**- C'est pas la fois où… après ce week-end là, t'es pas venu en cours pendant une semaine ?**

Tomas fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il hocha malgré lui la tête, réticent.

**- Ben, t'étais vraiment malade ou pas ?**

**- Non…**

**- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- C'est que… arf…**

Du revers de la main il lui fit signe de laisser tomber et d'oublier. Mais Taylor était tenace, surtout pour ça. Tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Bill, il tenait à le savoir.

**- Non, qu'est-ce que t'avais ? Dis-le moi, ou je te torture.**

**- Tu vas encore me dire « ta gueule ! c'est dégoûtant… »**

**- Je suis désolé, Tom. Je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis.**

Tomas le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de céder. Il inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

**- C'est pas très agréable, mais c'est ce qui est arrivé.**

**- Ben vas-y…**

**- Tu sais, après avoir… C'est… ça m'a fait très mal.**

Taylor comprit rapidement de quoi il parlait, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- **Marcher les jambes écartées… c'est pas vraiment super, disons. J'avais mal au cul, merde ! Puis je me sentais… tellement con. J'étais juste… pas capable de revoir Bill, après ça.**

**- Pourquoi ?** _lui demanda-t-il même si c'était tout de même un peu évident._

Mais Tomas haussa les épaules avant de baisser la tête. Il triturait un pan de son t-shirt, presque nerveux. Il inspira à nouveau.

**- Avant de… ben, qu'on couche… Bill m'a dit une chose. C'est la première fois qu'il me l'a dite.**

**- Et c'était quoi ?**

**- C'était le fameux « Tomas, tu dois pas t'attacher à moi, après ça. C'est juste de la baise, pour moi. »**

**- Oh, je vois… et c'était de faire ce genre de trucs qui te faisait sentir con ?**

**- Non…**

Il secoua lentement la tête.

-** C'était pas ça.**

**- Alors…**

**- Quand on l'a fait, **_le coupa-t-il,_ **ça faisait un moment qu'on se voyait pour… ben, se faire du bien quoi… mais pendant qu'on le faisait, la première fois, j'ai pensé que… ben j'étais heureux que ce soit lui qui me le fasse, pour la première fois. Je sais pas pour lui, ce qu'il a pensé et ce qu'il ressentait mais moi, c'était… woah…**

Taylor sourit en voyant l'expression qu'affichait le visage de son ami. Il voyait bien que rien qu'en parlant de Bill, il était aux anges.

**- T'es tombé amoureux à ce moment-là ?**

**- Probablement… c'était… vulgaire, y'avait rien de romantique, d'amoureux, c'était juste du sexe. Mais j'ai vécu tout ça d'une autre façon que lui.**

**- Tu lui en as parlé quand t'es revenu en cours ?**

**- Non, pas vraiment. Il m'a demandé si ça allait, juste comme ça, parce qu'on bossait ensemble en maths, mais sinon…**

**- Oh, coup dur…**

Tomas tenta un petit sourire. Taylor le fixa sérieusement et lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait se sentir triste, faible, qu'il était là pour le réconforter et tenter de comprendre tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie, pas juste pour écouter tout ça parce que c'était divertissant et que ça lui faisait quelque chose à faire.

**- Puis le week-end suivant, il m'a appelé. Ben… il m'a envoyé un texto, en fait. Il me proposait de revenir chez lui. J'y suis allé.**

**- Et… ? Vous l'avez refait ?**

**- C'était dans ses plans, tu sais bien. Sauf que j'ai pas été capable. C'est là qu'on en a discuté. Il m'a dit des trucs genre… « _je comprends comment tu peux te sentir, bla bla bla _» , sauf que ça s'est encore terminé en « _fait gaffe, t'attache pas à moi_. »**

**- Excuse-moi de dire ça… est-ce qu'il a un cœur, ce mec ?**

Tomas haussa les épaules et évita son regard.

**- Mais attend ! Tu lui dis qu'il te fait ressentir des trucs, que tu te sens con, que t'as du mal à tout accepter tous les changements soudains dans ta vie, mais lui, il te lâche encore un « _t'attache pas à moi_ » !**

**- Mais Tay… il est comme ça… T'sais… je le connais depuis plusieurs mois mais juste comme ça, juste comme… un mec avec qui je couche. Je ne le connais pas personnellement. J'peux pas le juger. Probablement que c'est pas facile pour lui, j'en sais rien…**

**- M'ouais… personnellement, j'crois que c'est juste un gros connard obsédé sexuel. Faut régler cette histoire très vite, Tomas. Soit tu fais comme il arrête de pas dire, et tu l'oublies – pour ça, tu devrais songer à arrêter de le voir – ou sinon, vous mettez les choses au clair, tu lui dis tout ce que tu ressens depuis le début et tout le mal que ça te fait. Ça peut pas continuer comme ça.**

**- Je sais mais merde… j'ai peur que… de n'importe quelle façon, je puisse le perdre,** _soupira-t-il._ **Parce que ce que j'ai avec lui… ben c'est tout c'que j'ai, c'est tout.**

**- Je comprends.**

Tomas soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos, découragé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser mais néanmoins, en discuter avec son ami lui avait fait un peu de bien. Il était soulagé de pouvoir être soutenu par au moins une personne.

**- T'es amoureux ?**

**- Je crois l'être. Comment on se sent, quand on est amoureux ? Tu le sais, toi ?**

**- Ben c'est… putain, ça se décrit pas… c'est toujours penser à la même personne, la voir dans ses rêves, être accro à sa voix, son odeur, elle tout court… avoir le cœur qui bat la chamade quand on la voit, je sais pas… tout ça !**

**- Je…**

**- À voir les étoiles que t'as dans les yeux lorsque tu me dis qu'avec lui tout les moments que tu passe son magnifiques… t'es complètement entrain de tomber en amour, mon vieux.**

**- Je dois déjà l'être**, _soupira-t-il._

Taylor lui sourit et s'allongea comme lui. Tomas tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il se mordillait la lèvre, un air angoissé collé au visage.

**- Tu peux pas l'oublier, hein ?**

**- C'est que j'veux pas… et quand on veut pas, on peut pas.**

**- Alors tu lui dis. Tu lui dis tout. Tu te fais entendre, tu mets les choses au clair avec lui, tu exiges de lui un choix clair, un vrai. S'il veut pas de toi en tant qu'amoureux, t'as pas besoin de lui. Si c'est non, faut que tu l'oublies parce que tu continuera pas à te faire détruire comme ça, c'est pas vrai. J'accepte pas ça.**

Tomas pinça les lèvres pendant quelques secondes, il tenta de ne pas craquer. Mais Taylor lui prit la main et la serra très fortement dans la sienne. Il sentit qu'il était avec lui, qu'il était sérieux et qu'il allait l'aider à affronter Bill. Il éclata en sanglots, et Taylor s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien de too much. Juste un mec qui réconforte son meilleur ami. Sa peine, elle était vraie. Elle n'avait besoin que d'une consolation, et c'était Taylor. Tomas put laisser couler autant de larmes qu'il le voulait sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Leur nuit fut longue, très longue.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm breaking down – Partie 3**

Dimanche soir, vingt-trois heures.

Tomas cogitait dans son lit. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il ignorait juste comment, et s'il en était capable. Il fixait son téléphone depuis déjà deux longues heures et ses doigts tremblaient dès qu'ils s'approchaient des touches.

Il avait peur de le déranger. Qu'il soit occupé, accompagné, qu'il ne veuille pas lui parler ou qu'il le rejette. S'il n'était pas seul, il allait probablement lui raccrocher au nez, il le savait.

Après avoir hésité beaucoup trop longtemps, il composa enfin son numéro. Il ferma les yeux à la première sonnerie et inspira profondément. Mais à la deuxième, sa mère fit une brusque irruption dans sa chambre. Il sursauta et son premier réflexe fut de raccrocher avant de lancer son téléphone plus loin sur son lit. Sa mère haussa un sourcil.

- **Tout va bien Tomas ?** _dit-elle en s'approchant._

- **Ouais**, _répondit-il précipitamment_. **Ouais pourquoi ?**

- **Qui est-ce que tu téléphonais, si tard ?**

**- Taylor.**

**- Ah…**

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Un petit silence passa.

- **Tu devrais te mettre au lit, tu semble fatigué.**

**- Hm…**

Elle tenta de lui sourire mais il tourna la tête vers son mur. Il resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle parte. Il n'aimait pas tellement qu'elle soit dans sa chambre.

- **Il s'est passé quelque chose, aujourd'hui ?** _renchérit-elle._

- **Pourquoi ?** _s'exaspéra-t-il d'un ton agacé._

- **T'as l'air triste.**

Il ferma fortement les yeux et secoua la tête. Il n'avait surtout pas envie d'avoir une conversation de ce genre avec elle.

- **Non. T'as raison, je suis juste crevé.**

**- D'accord. Je vais te laisser dormir alors. Bonne nuit mon chéri.**

**- Bonne nuit,** _marmonna-t-il._

Elle resta sur le pas de la porte quelques secondes de plus pour l'observer. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, car même si leur relation n'était pas la meilleure, il restait son fils et une mère sent ce genre de choses.

Elle referma finalement la porte très doucement et s'éloigna de sa chambre. Tomas respira profondément et reprit sur lui-même pour ne pas craquer. Il n'allait pas appeler Bill. S'il n'avait pas réussi la première fois, c'était que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il allait le voir demain. Seulement, aillait-il pouvoir lui parler si même au téléphone il n'y arrivait pas ?

[...]

Il pleuvait, ce matin-là. Tomas n'avait même pas envie d'aller en cours. Se dégonfler à la dernière minute ne le dérangeait pas, car il en était habitué. Et plus il y songeait, moins il ne savait ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Bill. Il allait d'abord devoir parler à Taylor.

- **Tu vas mieux ce matin mon chéri ?**

Tomas ne releva pas la tête de son bol de chocolat et marmonna quelque chose que sa mère ne put comprendre. Elle ne s'y attarda pas.

- **Tu veux que je te dépose, ce matin ? À moins que tu ne préfère marcher sous la pluie.**

**- Mh… dépose moi, ouais.**

**- Alors dépêche-toi**, _le pressa-t-elle._

Il soupira, termina son petit-déjeuner et monta rapidement à sa chambre pour s'habiller vite fait et prendre son sac de cours. Sa mère allait probablement vouloir qu'ils discutent pendant le trajet, mais il prévoyait éviter la chose.

Il resta donc silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au lycée. Sa mère le regarda partir, silencieuse, une petite lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être plus proche de son fils, certes, mais Tomas était quelqu'un de très/trop renfermé. Elle lui souhaita tout de même bonne journée et il lui répondit en claquant la portière.

Il courut jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'établissement pour ne pas se mouiller et Taylor fut la première personne qu'il chercha à voir. Il le trouva tout près de son casier, et s'empressa d'aller le voir. Taylor lui sourit et attendit qu'il lui parle. Il croyait probablement que Tomas avait déjà parlé à Bill.

- ** Je sais plus si j'ai envie de le faire,** _souffla-t-il._

- **Tom…**

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir qu'ils seraient probablement mieux plus loin car ils étaient trop entourés. Taylor l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin de couloir où personne n'avait vraiment l'habitude de passer. Puis Tomas se défit rapidement de son emprise.

- **Pourquoi tu le ferais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?**

**- J'ignore quoi lui dire.**

**- C'est ça ? C'est juste ça ?**

**- Mais ouais mais…**

**- Tu t'en fous Tomas. Si tu t'empêche de pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec lui juste pour ça… franchement, ça n'a pas de sens !**

**- Mais Bill est… tu ne lui as jamais parlé et ça parait,** _soupira-t-il._

Taylor haussa les épaules. À ses yeux, Bill était un con comme un autre.

**- Écoute, c'est pas très compliqué : tu commence par lui dire que ça va pas, que tu vas pas bien.**

**- Mh…**

**- Et s'il a un minimum de savoir-vivre, il va te poser des questions. Ensuite ça vient tout seul, c'est vraiment rien de plus compliqué que ça.**

**- J'ai peur qu'il me jette.**

**- C'est sûr que si tu pense de cette façon ça part pas très bien.**

**- Putain…**

Tomas s'adossa au mur le plus près et croisa les bras contre son torse. Taylor attendit une conclusion, silencieux, alors que son ami se décourageait droit devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le pousser à le faire. Les amis ne font pas ce genre de choses.

Alors que Tomas allait enfin parler, une petite rousse et son amie s'arrêtent à côté d'eux pour déposer leurs sacs dans leurs casiers. Leur conversation attira l'attention du blond et le découragea encore plus.

**- T'as fais ça ?**

**- Ouais, hier soir.**

**- J'te crois pas… avec Bill, tu dis !**

**- Mais ouais !**

**- Eh bah… il est bon, au moins ?** _sourit l'amie de la rousse._

- **Écoute, ce mec c'est… il baise comme un dieu, cherche pas !**

Elles éclatèrent de rire, refermèrent leurs casiers et repartirent. Tomas décroisa les bras et les leva en l'air, puis les relaissa tomber mollement contre son corps, soupirant. Taylor déglutit et détourna le regard, gêné.

- **Mais merde quoi, **_chigna Tomas_. **Tu peux me dire à quoi ça servirait ? Putain… y'a aucune chance…**

**- Bon… c'est sûr que ça, c'était pas encourageant du tout ! Mais d'un côté… c'est peut-être justement une raison de lui parler. Tu peux lui dire que ça, ça te plait pas…**

**- Mais Tay… Bill ne m'appartiens pas**, _soupira-t-il_. **S'il me repousse, ça vaut rien.**

**- Tu peux me dire pour quelle raison t'es si persuadé qu'il te repoussera ?**

**- Sois honnête : tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait envie de sortir avec moi ? Sérieusement, tu nous imagine ensemble ?**

**- Tu sauras pas si tu lui demande pas.**

Taylor s'exaspéra et lui prit la main pour le redresser. Tomas inspira profondément.

**- Tu vas dans ton cours et tu lui parle, d'accord ?**

**- Mh.**

**- Tu insiste s'il t'emmerde.**

**- Ouais c'est bon**,_ marmonna-t-il_.

Taylor lui tapa gentiment l'épaule, l'encourageant silencieusement. Tomas se rendit à son casier pour prendre ses bouquins, puis monta à sa salle de classe. Le premier cours, c'était anglais. Il était normalement assit avec Bill, dans ce cours.

Cependant, Bill ne s'y présenta pas. Lâchement, Tomas pensa que c'était soulageant. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui parler. Mais il savait que d'un côté, s'il attendait trop, il serait trop tard pour quoi que ce soit.

À la pause, il rejoint Taylor, se rongeant les ongles. Il soupira, s'échoua sur le banc à ses côtés. Taylor se tourna vers lui et, le regard plein d'espoir, attendit. Mais Tomas ne parla pas. Il comprit donc que c'était négatif, ou qu'il ne s'était probablement rien passé.

- **Alors ? Il a dit…**

**- Il n'est pas là,** _le coupa Tomas._

Taylor détecta une légère déception dans sa voix, et c'était compréhensible.

**- Oh… tu crois qu'il viendra, aujourd'hui ?**

**- Probablement pas… avec les cours qu'on a…**

Il haussa les épaules et soupira. Il avait la journée pour y penser. Il se dit que peut-être, il pouvait tenter de l'appeler, le soir même, si jamais il ne s'était pas présenté en cours. Il stressait déjà à s'imaginer composer son numéro.

**- Va chez lui après les cours, c'est tout, proposa son ami.**

**- Quoi ? T'exagère pas un peu…**

**- Si tu le dis… Moi, tout ce que j'essaie de faire, c'est d'aider mon meilleur ami. T'es carrément en détresse ! T'as une gueule de mort, là.**

**- C'est bon, ça va n'en rajoute pas !** _s'énerva légèrement le blond._

Taylor ne répliqua rien. Il se tut. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Tomas songeait sérieusement à la proposition que lui avait faite son ami. Aller chez lui. Pourquoi pas ? Bill ne refuserait probablement pas de lui parler sous prétexte qu'ils soient dans un endroit public et entourés d'une tonne de gens. Juste chez lui. Dans la plus grande intimité qui soit. Cependant, il pouvait le foutre à la porte. Oh, ça oui ! Tomas savait qu'il en était capable.

**- Je devrais vraiment faire ça ?**

**- Tu le fais et tu m'appelle ensuite.**

Tomas sourit légèrement. Il tourna la tête vers lui. Il était heureux que son ami le soutienne ainsi. D'ordinaire, il aurait crut que Taylor aurait été du genre à ne pas vouloir sans mêler parce que cette histoire était complètement « malsaine » et surtout « trop gay ». Tomas ne lui connaissait aucune tendance homophobe mais savait tout de même que tout ça ne le réjouissait pas.

- **Merci,** _lui dit-il._

**- De quoi ?**

**- D'être là pour moi. De me soutenir comme ça.**

**- Oh… mais c'est rien Tom… t'es mon meilleur ami, quelle sorte de monstre je serais si je te laisserais te débrouiller tout seul avec cette merde ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**- En tous cas, j'apprécie beaucoup.**

**- Ça me fait plaisir,** _sourit Taylor._

Tomas soupira et ferma les yeux. Il allait le faire. Il allait se rendre chez Bill il lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Était-il assez courageux pour le faire ?

[...]

Tomas avait préféré s'y rendre à pied plutôt que de prendre le bus. Ça lui donnait plus de temps pour réfléchir, se gonfler de courage, et c'était bon pour la forme, pensait-il. En sortant de cours, le ciel n'était que gris. Il avait plut toute la journée et à cette heure-ci, les averses semblaient être terminées pour de bon.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Car à mi-chemin, le ciel se mit à gronder. Les nuages se noircirent, et le tonnerre éclata. Un éclair déchira le ciel avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir à torrent. Sa première réaction fut de rester figé, surpris.

En considérant rapidement la situation, il conclut que de continuer à marcher jusque chez Bill valait mieux que de trouver un arrêt de bus, sachant qu'il venait tout juste de rater le dernier et qu'ils ne passaient qu'aux trente minutes. Il se mit donc à courir, jurant, son sac de cours sur la tête pour se protéger de la pluie du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Pendant un cours instant, il songea à zapper la deuxième avenue et à rentrer directement chez lui, sur la neuvième. À l'intersection de la deuxième et du chemin Green, il s'arrêta un instant, piétinant le trottoir. Il faisait un pas pour s'y engager, reculait pour passer tout droit.

D'où il était, il pouvait voir la maison de Bill. Elle semblait vide de toute présence. Sauf au grenier. La petite fenêtre ronde de Bill était éclairée. La lumière filtrait à travers son vieux t-shirt de Green Day. Il était probablement seul, pensa-t-il. Autrement, les autres pièces auraient été éclairées aussi. Il songea finalement que s'il n'y allait pas, il gâchait peut-être la seule chance qu'il avait de tirer cette histoire au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

Inspirant pour se gonfler les poumons d'énergie, Tomas s'engagea sur la deuxième avenue. Il laissa retomber son sac et l'accrocha sur son dos, de toute façon déjà trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il allait probablement avoir un rhume, mais il s'en fichait. Il pressa le pas jusque chez Bill et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée.

Alors que mille et unes pensées lui traversait l'esprit, il leva lentement le bras et tendit la main pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Puis il ferma les yeux, et attendit. Après quelques secondes, il entendit Bill dévaler les escaliers. Il sauta de la dernière marche, atterrissant lourdement sur le plancher. Puis il marcha d'un pas las jusqu'à la porte.

Il attendait quelqu'un, et c'est ce qui expliqua son air surpris en voyant Tomas sur le pas de porte, trempé jusqu'aux os. Le pauvre leva lentement la tête vers lui et le fixa, ne sachant quoi dire. Bill le dévisagea, un sourcil relevé. Il s'appuya contre la porte et attendit. Mais au bout d'un moment, il réalisa que Tomas ne parlerait pas le premier.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Pourquoi t'es tout trempé ?**

**- Parce que… c'est que, t'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui…**

**- Et alors ? J'étais occupé**, _répliqua-t-il froidement._

Tomas hocha lentement la tête, gêné. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas demandé la raison de son absence. Il inspira, puis se lança.

**- Je… si je suis là, c'est parce que… ben, c'est que… j'aimerais te parler.**

**- Vas-y.**

**- Euh… c'est plus sérieux qu'une simple conversation dans un hall d'entrée.**

Bill soupira. Il s'avança et s'étira pour scruter les environs. Personne en vue. Il se poussa donc et invita Tomas à entrer chez lui. Le blond le dévisagea avant d'entrer, dérangé par son petit manège. Bill claqua la porte derrière lui.

- **M'ouais… tu vas tout tremper,** _soupira-t-il_.

- **Désolé.**

Le brun haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre. Tomas retira ses chaussures et s'exécuta. Dans la chambre de Bill, il hésita à s'y avancer où y faire quoi que ce soit.

- **C'est bon Tom, je rigolais, tu peux t'assoir sur mon lit, j'm'en fiche que tu sois trempé…**

**- Ah…**

Tomas posa doucement son sac au pied du lit et s'y assit lentement. Bill le fixa, appuyé contre le coin de son bureau, les bras croisés contre son torse. Un silence pesant s'installa. Tomas était mal à l'aise dans cette pièce pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

Bill ne lui donnait pas envie de parler. Il semblait plutôt pressé, et Tomas avait besoin de tout son temps. Il voyait bien que le brun n'attendait qu'il se lance, mais il ne savait pas plus qu'au début de la journée comment aborder le sujet.

Ainsi passèrent cinq longues minutes. Bill fut le premier à se lasser du silence, contrairement à Tomas qui lui, s'était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Le brun soupira et décroisa les bras pour appuyer ses mains sur le bureau, ne sachant plus comment se tenir.

- **Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as ? **_lui demanda-t-il soudainement._

Tomas sursauta. Il leva rapidement la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Il dut secouer la tête pour ne pas y rester accroché.

**- Heum… est-ce que t'as le temps, au moins ?** _s'assura-t-il_. **Parce que j'ai besoin de toute ton attention…**

**- Arf…**

Bill retint un soupir et sortit son portable de sa poche pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure.

**- J'ai environ vingt minutes, ça te va ?**

**- Mh… oui. Mais… c'est que… debout comme ça, tu… t'as l'air un peu pressé et… ben ça me stresse.**

Ses paroles énervèrent un peu Bill, qui se mit à le dévisager. Il prenait déjà le temps de l'écouter, il n'allait pas non plus succomber à tous ses caprices !

**- Écoute, déjà, t'es là alors que tu devrais pas. Commence pas à me faire faire mille et uns trucs !** _s'énerva-t-il._

- **S'il te plait Bill… sinon j'y arriverai pas… je… c'est super important**, _le supplia-t-il._

L'impensable passa par la tête du brun. Il se redressa lentement, effaré, déjà au bord de la panique. Le rythme cardiaque du blond s'accéléra en voyant son expression changer du tout au tout.

- **Euh… Bill, qu'est-ce que…**

- ** T'as pas le sida !** _le coupa-t-il._

- **Non !**

Ce fut au tour de Tomas de le dévisager. Bill secoua lentement la tête et souffla, soulagé. Il s'avança vers lui, puis se laisser tomber à ses côtés, sur son lit. Tomas se retourna lentement pour être face à lui, mais garda la tête basse.

- **Désolé alors**,_ souffla Bill après un instant._

Tomas secoua la tête.

**- C'est rien.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

**- C'est que…**

En songeant une dernière fois à comment il pouvait aborder le sujet, Tomas se souvint de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez d'important et de convainquant, si Bill se démontrait un peu désintéressé.

- **La dernière fois, tu m'as dis que mon humeur t'affectait, tu te souviens ?** _commença-t-il._

- **Mh, t'allais pas bien.**

**- Non…**

**- Et là, ça va mieux ? **_dit-il d'un ton légèrement pressé._

Agacé, Tomas releva la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

- **Ben c'est bon, dis-le si t'en as rien à foutre de moi !** _se fâcha-t-il_.

- **Hey ! Tu te calme ! **_lui répliqua rapidement Bill en se redressant, haussant le ton._

Tomas se renfrogna. Il se tassa légèrement pour s'adosser au mur, et remonta ses jambes contre son torse. Il laissa mollement tomber ses mains sur le matelas, et pencha la tête pour la cogner contre le mur. Bill soupira.

- **Heum… j'suis pas très bon en relation humaine.**

Bill se gratta la nuque, gêné. Il vit l'air désespéré qu'affichait Tomas et se sentit mal. Il savait que, probablement, il causait sa tristesse d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tomas haussa simplement les épaules.

- **J'ai pas besoin que tu me parle. Je veux juste que tu m'écoute et que tu comprennes ma peine.**

**- D'accord. Alors je t'écoute, Tomas…**

Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Bill en pleine face lorsqu'il lui ferait sa déclaration. C'était beaucoup trop difficile. Parce qu'il était persuadé que peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, Bill le repousserait. Il avait juste besoin de le lui dire.

- **Ça va pas depuis un moment, en fait. Je crois que c'est juste parce que là… j'en peux plus**, _souffla-t-il._ **J'en ai marre de faire comme si tout allait bien et que ça me suffisait.**

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur le mur d'en face. Bill, lui, le fixait, se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Il se recula légèrement et s'adossa à la tête de lit. Il hocha la tête même s'il savait que Tomas ne le voyait pas.

- **Je… j'ignore comment te le dire, en fait.**

Bill vit que chaque mot semblait douloureux à prononcer. Il se dit que comme ça, ils y seraient encore le lendemain matin. Même s'il était mauvais pour parler aux gens, qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il se décida à tenter de l'aider.

- **Heum… c'est depuis quand, un moment ?**

Tomas fut gêné de répondre à cette question. Pourtant, ils étaient tellement près intimement qu'il n'y avait rien de gênant.

- **C'est depuis, tu sais… à mon anniversaire…**

Bill arqua un sourcil. Il n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir de son anniversaire. Il ignorait même qu'il l'avait déjà fêté, cette année-là.

- **Non ? C'était quand, ton anniversaire ?**

**- Ah… euh…**

Tomas soupira en se rappelant quelques détails de cette nuit-là. Bill ignorait que c'était son anniversaire, il ne le lui en avait pas parlé. Il n'y avait rien d'arrangé. Pour Tomas, c'était juste tombé au bon moment. Bill était seul, il réclamait sa présence parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait la combler, et ironiquement, c'était l'anniversaire du blond.

**- Ben, le soir où on a couché…**

**- Mh ? Lequel ?**

**- La première fois.**

**- La première… fois ?**

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer, et la tourna vers lui. Bill semblait un peu sous le choc. En effet, maintenant qu'il savait, ça le gênait d'avoir autant exigé sa présence ce soir-là.

- **Mais… pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?**

Tomas haussa les épaules.

- **À quoi bon ?** _soupira-t-il._

- **Ben j'l'aurais pas fait, Tom**, _répondit Bill comme si c'était une évidence_. **Putain, ton anniversaire. T'as tellement chialé… je sais à quel point ça t'a été pénible, je l'ai vécu. Je t'aurais laissé passer la soirée avec tes copains, si tu me l'avais dis !**

**- Non… mais je voulais pas, ça ! Je l'ai voulue, cette première fois.**

Cette déclaration déstabilisa légèrement le brun. Les confidences de Tomas ne faisaient que de le rendre de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il savait ce qui venait, il s'en doutait fortement. C'était assez dur de ne pas comprendre.

**- Je leur ai justement dis que j'étais malade, pour passer la nuit avec toi.**

**- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait passer une nuit aussi atroce le jour de tes dix-sept ans. J'aurais pas souhaité ça, moi…**

**- J'y tenais, Bill. Avoir dix-sept ans, ça m'a… ça m'a un peu fait réaliser que… merde ! Dix-sept ans, toujours puceau… J'suis un loser, quoi… à ma place, t'en aurais pas profité ?**

**- Oh, loser… t'en mets pas un peu ? C'est pas parce que t'aime un peu trop genre World of Warcraft que t'es un loser. C'est…**

**- T'aurais fait pareil, Bill.**

**- J'en sais rien en fait,** _lui avoua-t-il._

Tomas hocha la tête. Il laissa passer quelques minutes de silence. Il en avait besoin. Après ça, il ne savait plus trop comment continuer. Il le lui disait directement ? Ou il devait élaborer encore un peu plus ? Il n'en savait rien. Bill attendait, en tous cas.

- ** Bref… c'est depuis ce soir là.**

**- Mais pourquoi tu vas mal ? C'est parce que tu regrette ?**

Regretter ? Tomas, regretter cette nuit-là ? Il la regrettait pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement. Sinon, jamais. Il devait justement remercier Bill de l'avoir enfin libéré de sa virginité. Autrement, il ne connaitrait toujours que le banal plaisir de la masturbation, sans lui.

- **Non, c'est pas ça… c'est plus flippant.**

Bill recommença à se mordre l'intérieur des joues. Il n'intervint pas et laissa Tomas continuer.

- **Quand on l'a fait, la première fois… quand on a baisé. Je sais que ça n'était justement que du sexe, qu'il n'y avait rien. Qu'on le faisait pour se faire du bien, quoi… sauf que moi, j'ai sentis des trucs bizarres…**

**- Quels trucs ?** _le coupa Bill_.

- **Des trucs comme… j'ai aimé ça, tu sais ? Pas physiquement, je parle. Je sais que ça n'avait totalement rien avoir avec ''faire l'amour '' mais moi… je… j'ai aimé que ce soit toi.**

**- Mais j'te l'aurai jamais assez répété…**

**- Non,** _le coupa Tomas en hochant la tête, un triste sourire accroché aux lèvres_. **Jamais. Parce que même si tu me le disais… Bill, pensais-tu vraiment que ça servait à quelque chose ? Tu crois vraiment que c'était utile de me répéter à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous et que je ne devais pas y croire ? Parce que j'y ai cru quand même, je me suis attaché, moi. À toi, à nous.**

**- Pas de « nous », Tomas. S'il te plait. Il n'y en a pas.**

**- Arrête, ça sert plus à rien…**

Tomas tremblait de tout son être. Bill l'entendait, lorsqu'il reprenait son souffle. Et ça le stressait. Il avait mal au ventre, il se sentait comme s'il était dans une impasse. Parce qu'il aurait assurément préféré le foutre à la porte et ne plus jamais en parler. Sauf qu'il en était incapable. Il était incapable de bouger, de se lever.

- **Tom… je sais pas quoi te dire, putain… t'es le premier à me faire un truc du genre, j'sais pas quoi faire, dans ces situations…**

**- Ça fait longtemps que tu le sais, hein ?**

**- Pourquoi tu crois que je continuais à te dire que ça te ferais mal, bordel !**

**- Tu le savais, Bill ! Fait chier ! T'as pas compris que ça me faisait mal, hein ? Comment est-ce qu'il faut que je te l'explique, moi ! Tu m'as baisé, je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi ! C'est ça qu'il te fallait entendre, EST-CE QUE C'EST ÇA ! **_s'emporta-t-il._

Bill se renfrogna pour la première fois. Il glissa lentement contre la tête de lit et baissa les yeux. Tomas s'était redressé, hors de lui. Que Bill lui prouve aussi directement qu'il était parfaitement au courant de l'amour qu'il lui portait et qu'il n'ait aucunement réagit l'emportait. Il y songea quelques secondes pour le réaliser complètement, et quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- **Tu savais que je t'aimais, Bill !** _reprit-il un peu plus calmement, la gorge serrée_. **Et pourtant… pourtant, t'as continué à me traiter comme si j'étais une merde ! Comme si c'était pas grave, que j'avais pas de sentiments… pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu continues à me faire tant de mal…**

- **Toi ! Toi, pourquoi t'as pas foutu l'camp si tu savais que ça ne te mènerait jamais à rien, hein ! C'est pas parce que toi t'es amoureux et que moi j'le suis pas qu'assurément tout est de ma faute, bordel ! C'est sûr que tout est plus facile quand on met la faute sur le dos des autres, hein !**

**- Tu dis ça parce que tu peux pas me comprendre. T'as probablement jamais été amoureux, hm ? Moi, ben c'est la première fois. Si j'avais su que c'était aussi souffrant, jamais je ne t'aurais permis de me toucher, quand on faisait cette merde de projet de science. Jamais j'aurais voulu m'attacher à toi ! Parce que j'suis pas capable de t'oublier, j'peux pas. J'peux pas ! Et ce qu'on fait, c'est la seule chose que j'ai de toi. Tu trouve pas ça un peu normal que je m'y accroche ?**

Il resta figé quelques secondes avant d'éclater en sanglots. Face à ça, qu'est-ce que Bill aurait bien put lui répondre ? Il savait au moins que désormais, il devait surveiller tout ce qu'il disait pour ne pas déclencher une crise chez le blond.

Tomas se laissa tomber sur le matelas et se retint de justesse pour ne pas s'y allonger. Il détourna le regard et fixa à nouveau le mur. Il ne voulait pas que Bill le voit pleurer. Si sa peine n'était toujours pas comprise, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait rajouter de plus à ça. Il lui avait carrément crié ce qu'il ressentait.

- **Tom,** _souffla Bill après un long moment._

Mais Tomas ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer le mur, de renifler et de l'ignorer. Il songeait à foutre le camp, maintenant que c'était dit et que visiblement, rien n'allait jamais changer entre eux.

- **Tomas, s'il te plait… regarde-moi…**

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Il croisa les bras et inspira. Son souffle était toujours autant saccadé, Bill le remarqua.

- **Mais tu t'attends à ce que je te dise quoi ?** _s'exaspéra-t-il finalement._

- **Je sais pas Bill. J'sais pas**, _souffla-t-il._

- **De moi, qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi !**

Cette fois, Tomas tourna la tête pour lui répondre. Ça, il voulait le regarder droit dans les yeux en le lui disant. Pour qu'il comprenne enfin comment il était.

- **Comment tu veux que je sache ce que j'attends de toi ? T'es tellement incompréhensible, tellement renfermé ! Putain, pour te comprendre… faut être toi. Non sérieux, Bill ! Même si tu m'expliquais comment tu fonctionnais j'y comprendrais rien. Quand j'te parle, j'ai pas du tout l'impression de parler à quelqu'un d'humain. Tu l'es ou pas, merde ? La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais m'attendre, venant de ta part, c'était que tu me repousse. J'avais pas mal bien vu, non ?**

Toutes ces paroles lui furent inutiles. Elles ne firent pas du tout réfléchir le brun. Tout de suite, il s'énerva contre Tomas.

- **Tu me connais pas, ok ! Tu sais rien de moi ! Et quand tu sais rien, tu ferme ta gueule ! Tu veux vraiment que j'te fiche à la porte oui ou merde !**

Il se leva brusquement, pointant au blond la porte de sa chambre. Tomas le fixa, puis tourna la tête vers la porte, pour poser à nouveau son regard sur lui. Il voulait s'acharner.

- **Et pourquoi… pourquoi à la place de te renfermer encore un peu plus sur toi-même, pourquoi tu me donnerais pas une chance d'essayer de te connaître, justement ? Hm…**

Suite à ça, ils passèrent beaucoup trop de temps à se fixer. Bill avait peur de lui donner sa réponse. Il ne voulait lui répondre la seule chose qu'il pouvait répliquer. Et alors qu'il allait lui répliquer quelque chose de tout aussi désagréable que la première fois, on sonna à la porte. Mais Tomas ne quitta pas son regard. Il continua à le fixer. Il voulait absolument une réponse à ça.

Bill tourna la tête vers la porte, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il soupira. Inspira. Puis lui répondit finalement la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Ce qu'il avait à lui répondre.

- **Parce que ça pourrait faire mal.**

Sa voix se cassa. Il quitta rapidement sa chambre pour aller répondre à la porte, laissant Tomas assimiler seul ses dernières paroles. Comment devait-il les interpréter ? À qui voulait-il que ça fasse mal s'il semblait si inatteignable ? Pas à Tomas. Tomas avait déjà assez mal comme ça. Mais il lui semblait improbable que Bill puisse avoir mal.

Il en avait marre. Tout ça, c'était trop, beaucoup trop. S'il restait plus longtemps, ils n'allaient probablement qu'empirer les choses. Ils ne faisaient que de se disputer. Les seuls moments où il n'y avait aucune tension entre eux, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles. Et encore là, Bill n'était pas le plus zen des tendus du monde.

Il prit son sac et le mit sur ses épaules. Il passa devant le miroir de la salle de bain pour voir un peu la tête qu'il avait. Il dut s'asperger le visage d'eau glacé avant de descendre. Il ne savait pas où il irait, mais il n'allait certainement pas rester chez Bill. Et il n'avait pas envie de subir un interrogatoire de la part de sa mère s'il rentrait chez lui. Chez Taylor, c'était l'idéal.

En dévalant l'escalier, il entendit Bill s'énerver contre une voix plutôt féminine. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et enfila ses chaussures. Bill se tenait entre le peu d'espace que lui laissait la porte entre-ouverte et l'empêchait de voir son interlocutrice. Lorsqu'il fut prêt à sortir, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bill et tenta de le tirer légèrement vers l'arrière.

- **Pousse toi, laisse-moi sortir,** _renifla-t-il._

Bill ouvrit complètement la porte. La fille avait qui il discutait n'était personne d'autre que celle qui s'était vantée à son amie avoir couché avec Bill, la veille. Elle toisa Tomas du regard et posa ensuite les yeux sur Bill, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il fichait là. Tomas s'arrêta.

- **Ça, Bill, c'est une des choses qui me fait le plus mal,** _lui déclara-t-il._

Bill baissa les yeux. La rousse croisa les bras. Elle n'aimait décidément pas ce qu'elle voyait.

- **C'est quoi, tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ?** _demanda-t-elle en dévisageant Tomas_.

- **Ok, j'suis désolé, mais ce soir, j'peux pas, **_soupira Bill_. **Je t'ai dis de ficher le camp. J'suis crevé ok ?**

**- Tu veux encore te faire baiser par lui ?**_ intervint Tomas_. **Fais gaffe, parce que ça fait mal. Dans quelques mois, tu vas me ressembler, ma pauvre. Tu ne seras plus qu'une vulgaire salope.**

Tomas baissa la tête et passa devant Bill en l'accrochant brutalement. La rousse se poussa pour le laisser passer, choquée.

- **Tom !**

Bill tenta de le retenir. Mais Tomas dévala rapidement l'allée, affrontant la pluie à nouveau. Bill soupira. En quelques secondes, il avait un choix à faire. Décisif. Il inspira, poussa brusquement la rousse et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il dévala l'allée à son tour et courut derrière Tomas. Le blond le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il marchait la tête basse et laissait ses larmes se mélanger à la pluie.

- **Tomas, bordel ! Mais attend !**

Lorsque Bill le rejoint enfin, il l'agrippa par le bras et le força à s'arrêter. Tomas se débattit légèrement, gardant le regard rivé sur le trottoir. Bill le tourna de force vers lui.

- **Je suis désolé, Tomas. Sincèrement désolé. Si j'te fais ça, c'est pas par méchanceté, crois-moi.**

Tomas leva enfin la tête vers lui. Il doutait de ses paroles. Mais en croisant son regard, il y vit… de l'espoir ? Non, impossible, pensa-t-il.

- **Tom… j'sais pas… j'sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire… J'veux pas que tu souffre, j'veux que personne souffre…**

Ce qui passa alors par la tête du brun resta un mystère. Il lâcha le bras de Tomas et posa plutôt sa main sur sa joue. Tomas ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait plus rien. Mais Bill l'interpréta d'une autre façon, et se pencha pour sceller leurs lèvres.

Le baiser laissa Tomas interdit pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut lorsque Bill appliqua une pression qu'il revint complètement à lui. Il le repoussa brusquement et le fixa, la bouche grande ouverte, choqué.

- **ARRÊTE ! MERDE, MAIS ARRÊTE ! T'EN AS PAS MARRE DE M'FAIRE DU MAL !**

Bill resta stupéfait. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à des cris.

- **FICHE MOI LA PAIX ! DÉGAGE PUTAIN, DÉGAGE ! SALE CON ! **_s'époumona-t-il avant d'échapper un nouveau sanglot._

Ils se fixèrent encore un court instant avant que Tomas ne disparaisse complètement du trottoir. Bill resta figé, à fixer le vide pendant plusieurs minutes. Et de son perron, la rousse revoyait encore la scène, choquée.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une question à se poser : tout ça, ça a vraiment servi à quelque chose ?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm breaking down – Partie 4.**

Tomas s'était réfugié chez Taylor. Ce dernier ne lui avait posé aucune question. Il s'était contenté de le faire monter à sa chambre pour le serrer dans ses bras et le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Tomas pleura plutôt longtemps sur son épaule.

Jeydon tenta de s'infiltrer dans la chambre pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et en voyant l'état dans lequel le blond se trouvait il s'acharna à vouloir connaître chaque détail de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais Taylor le repoussa, ne voulant pas trahir son meilleur ami.

- Vous ne me dites jamais rien, _chigna Jeydon_.

- C'est que t'es encore trop jeune pour tout savoir, _soupira son grand frère_.

Tomas renifla et s'allongea sur le lit. Il se tourna sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller et s'y cacher. La présence du petit frère de Taylor le gênait, il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses à trop de gens, déjà qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se mettre à nu devant son meilleur ami.

- C'est une histoire de sexe ?

Les sanglots du blond s'intensifièrent. Taylor soupira, découragé, et poussa son frère hors de sa chambre. Jeydon résista, s'accrocha au mur.

- Fiches le camp, tu ne nous aide en rien !

- Mais dis-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'il chiale comme une petite fille, _insista-t-il en baissant la voix_.

- C'est une histoire compliquée. Relations d'adultes, ok ? Maintenant, dégage.

- Du sexe ! _s'écria-t-il_. Je le savais.

Il soupira, secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Taylor fronça les sourcils et claqua sa porte avant d'aller rejoindre Tomas sur son lit. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le fixa, un peu mal à l'aise. Le blond hurlait toujours sa peine dans son oreiller, y mélangeant larmes et bave.

- Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui se passe, Tomas… J'étais persuadé que tout se déroulerait super bien…

Les épaules de Tomas tressautèrent. Taylor soupira et se laissa glisser par terre pour s'adosser contre son lit. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes. Taylor n'osait pas bouger, Tomas n'en avait pas le courage.

Lorsqu'il commença à suffoquer, Tomas dut relever la tête. Il se tourna légèrement sur le flanc gauche, reniflant. Le visage bouffis et les yeux rougis, il attendit que son ami se tourne vers lui.

- Tay… j'ai si mal…

- Où est-ce que ça a foiré, dis-moi ?

- Partout ! Depuis le début… Bill ne m'aime pas, Tay. Il n'en a rien à foutre, si tu veux savoir…

Comment pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il ne pouvait pas. Alors il se contenta de lui adresser un regard désolé. Tomas baissa les yeux et fixa le matelas. Il se sentait humilié. À cause de tout ce que Bill lui avait servi comme excuses pourries, et de ce qu'il avait fait avant qu'il ne s'énerve pour de bon contre lui. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ça s'était passé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bill l'avait embrassé alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il le repoussait complètement.

- Je vais pas en cours, demain.

- Tomas… tu vas pas te renfermer sur toi-même ? Faut pas s'isoler…

- Non… c'est juste que pour l'instant, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir. Tu comprends ?

- Tu veux essayer de l'oublier ? _s'excita Taylor_.

Si Bill ne lui faisait que du mal, c'était beaucoup mieux pour Tomas de l'oublier pour de bon. Taylor ne voulait que le bien de son meilleur ami.

- J'en sais trop rien. C'est beaucoup trop compliqué, _soupira-t-il_.

Il passa ses mains dans son visage pour essuyer ses joues trempées. Il ne cessait de renifler. Taylor finit par lui tendre une boîte de mouchoir pour qu'il soulage ses voies nasales.

- Je veux dormir avec toi, j'ai pas envie d'être seul ce soir…

Taylor lui sourit tristement et hocha la tête.

- Pas de problème, mais appelle ton père pour lui dire.

- Plus tard…

Il se redressa complètement pour offrir un peu plus de place à son ami sur son propre lit. Tomas laissa automatiquement tomber sa tête sur son épaule, cherchant toujours un peu de réconfort.

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je lui pète la gueule pour lui remettre un peu les idées en place ? _lui proposa Taylor_.

Tomas sourit légèrement, fermant les yeux. Il secoua négativement la tête contre son épaule. Malheureusement, la violence ne pouvait pas l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes avec Bill – autrement, il s'en serait servi depuis bien longtemps.

- Non. Mais merci quand même.

- Alors tu veux te défouler à Call of duty ?

- Hm… pourquoi pas…

Taylor attendit que la tête de son meilleur ami quitte son épaule pour allumer la télévision et la console de jeu. Il lança la manette de jeu à Tomas et le rejoint sur son lit. Tomas s'adossa au mur et posa son regard morne sur la télévision.

- Pense à Bill, et bute les tous !

C'est ce qu'il fit sans grande motivation.

[...]

Bill était resté sur le trottoir à se geler les os pendant plusieurs minutes, fixant le vide où avait disparu le blond. La copine avec laquelle il avait prévu de passer la soirée se décida elle aussi à descendre l'allée. Elle ouvrit son parapluie – pas question que sa magnifique chevelure rousse se mette à onduler – et rejoint Bill.

- Dégage, _lui dit-il durement en la sentant s'approcher de lui_.

Beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux s'accrochaient dans son parapluie et sa tête s'y frottait. Elle soupira, mais ne partit pas.

- Alors toi et Tomas… vous êtes gays ensemble ?

- Je suis pas pédé ! _s'énerva-t-il._

Elle le dévisagea alors qu'il la foudroyait du regard.

- J'suis pas homophobe, je m'en fiche. Mais juste… dis-le moi si tu couches avec des mecs. Parce que moi, mon cul, c'est one way.

- Va te faire foutre ! _gueula-t-il en la poussant brusquement_.

Elle se retint de justesse à la clôture de bois se trouvant derrière elle pour ne pas tomber dans une flaque d'eau et le regarda s'éloigner, stupéfaite. Bill rentra chez lui en claquant la porte.

Son petit manège avec Tomas avait attiré l'attention de ses voisins et la rousse s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle se redressa et qu'elle vit une vieille dame l'observer depuis la fenêtre de son salon. Elle tira son manteau et replaça ses cheveux sur ses épaules, puis quitta ce quartier de fous en marchant la tête haute.

Bill était directement monté à sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et grimaça en constatant que Tomas avait trempé ses couvertures. Il les arracha, les roula en boule et les tira par terre pour s'allonger sur son matelas.

Bill était quelqu'un d'assez complexe. Si Tomas n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, c'était parce qu'il avait lui-même du mal à se comprendre. Dans sa tête, c'était un tourbillon de pensées qu'il y avait en permanence. Et présentement, son esprit était complètement saturé.

S'il s'était complètement fermé à Tomas – et pas qu'à lui, il se fermait à tout le monde – c'était pour plusieurs raisons. Il n'était pas aussi sans cœur qu'il le laissait paraître. Bill avait des sentiments. C'est juste qu'il préférait ne pas les montrer, il préférait les vivre seul pour ne pas paraître faible.

Comme tout le monde, il avait peur. Il avait peur de plusieurs choses mais ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était l'amour. Car il savait que l'amour pouvait faire mal. Il le savait car il le vivait. Et ça le tuait. Il avait peur d'être déçu. Il avait peur d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un pour ne pas se le faire piétiner.

Il comprenait les sentiments que Tomas avait pour lui, il pouvait comprendre que son rejet lui faisait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Mais il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Il ne savait pas quels étaient les bons mots à employer. Bill avait peu de tact. Il n'avait pas su comment se comporter avec Tomas lorsqu'il lui exposait ses sentiments. Lorsqu'il lui démontrait son amour, lorsque ses baisers étaient passionnés, que ses étreintes étaient serrées et langoureuse, qu'il sentait l'amour que Tomas lui portait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas quelle était la bonne chose à faire.

Il était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il venait probablement de lui briser le cœur et qu'il allait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pendant plusieurs heures. Il n'avait pas voulu cela. Il savait qu'il aurait pu le repousser avec un peu plus de douceur, mais comment, il n'en avait aucune idée. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune façon possible de repousser gentiment quelqu'un. Et s'il l'avait fait, ce n'était pas nécessairement parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il n'aurait pas été capable du contraire.

- Putain… j'en ai marre…

Il soupira et ferma doucement les yeux. Il avait cru que c'aurait peut-être été plus facile comme ça, mais non. Il ne faisait que de penser au blond. Des remords. Il avait des putains de remords et il savait qu'ils l'empêcheraient probablement de dormir, cette nuit-là. Et à ce moment, précis, il n'avait envie de voir qu'une seule personne. Mais il allait devoir attendre au lendemain.

[...]

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le lendemain matin, Toma savait qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas cacher la peine qu'il avait à son père. Il avait passé une affreuse nuit, à pleurer en silence pour ne pas réveiller son meilleur ami, à se serrer subtilement contre lui à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort et à se tourmenter l'esprit avec milles et unes pensées. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses paupières gonflées. Il avait le nez légèrement irrité parce qu'il s'était trop mouché et sa voix était enrouée.

Il tenta de se faufiler subtilement dans sa chambre pour éviter son père, mais celui-ci le repéra et l'appela du bas de l'escalier. Tomas se tourna lentement vers lui, un pied sur la dernière marche et baissa la tête. Il attendit que son père parle le premier, ne voulant pas avoir à entamer la conversation.

- Tiens, j'aurais crus que tu aurais passé la journée chez Taylor.

Tomas ne fit que secouer légèrement la tête. S'il pouvait éviter de parler le plus possible, c'était parfait.

- Il devait aller en cours ?

Il hocha la tête. Son père trouva quelque chose d'étrange à son comportement car normalement, lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, Tomas ne le regardait pas en face.

- Dis-moi mon grand… il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il était assez proche de son fils. Il remarqua alors que quelque chose n'allait probablement pas lorsque Tomas ne lui répondit pas et qu'il se contenta de renifler. Définitivement, Tomas n'allait pas bien et ça se voyait facilement.

- Tu veux discuter ?

Avant qu'elles ne se mettent à tressauter, Tomas haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'être seul ou de se confier à son père. Mais il savait que s'il lui parlait de ses tracas, il allait devoir tout lui raconter du début à la fin. Parce que son père ne connaissait Bill qu'en tant qu'ami chez qui son fils allait parfois passer du temps après les cours ou soirs de week-end – même s'il pensait que son père avait une petite idée des activités auxquelles ils s'adonnaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Il savait que son fils était homosexuel, mais c'était à peu près tout.

- D'accord, _souffla-t-il_. Monte dans ta chambre pour y réfléchir un peu. J'irai te voir dans quelques minutes et tu me diras si tu veux que je te fiche la paix ou si tu as envie de m'en parler, d'accord ?

- Ok…

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes du haut des escaliers, puis partit finalement d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit, ayant préalablement déposé son sac sur son bureau. Il se mit à fixer son plafond d'un air désespéré.

Les minutes que son père lui avait accordées pour réfléchir passèrent beaucoup trop rapidement. Mais de ce qu'il avait songé, ce qui ressortit le plus fut le fait que de toute façon, s'il ne lui disait pas maintenant ce qu'il avait, il aurait certainement à lui dire tôt ou tard et peut-être se serait-il dégonflé. De plus, sa mère était absente et il savait que lorsqu'elle serait de retour, ce ne serait plus le moment de parler à son père parce qu'il voudrait probablement mêler sa mère à la discussion. Et ça, Tomas ne voulait pas le dire à sa mère.

- Je peux entrer, mon grand ?

Son père frappa à sa porte en même temps de l'ouvrir. Tomas le regarda entrer dans sa chambre et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assise doucement sur son lit. Il baissa la tête lorsqu'il vit que son père tentait de capter son regard et croisa les bras contre son torse. Il s'était assis et appuyé contre sa tête de lit.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? On discute ou on oublie ?

- Je… j'aimerais t'en parler… Mais… mais tu dis rien à maman, ok ?

- Si tu souhaites que ça ne reste qu'entre nous, ça ne restera qu'entre nous.

- Promis ?

- Promis Tom.

Il hocha la tête. Son père resta silencieux et attendit qu'il se confie à lui. Tomas se racla doucement la gorge et commença à se tordre les doigts. Il commençait à avoir mal au ventre parce qu'il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son père.

- Euh, d'abord… j'aimerais te demander de ne pas… ben, pas me juger, peu importe c'que j'vais te dire…

- Franchement Tomas… t'es mon fils. T'es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, peu importe ce que tu feras dans la vie, jamais je ne te jugerai. Je ne suis pas là pour ça, je suis là pour t'écouter et te comprendre.

- Mh… d'accord.

Un autre silence passa pendant que Tomas réfléchissait à comment tout lui dire. Est-ce que c'était mieux de lui raconter l'histoire depuis le tout début, comme il l'avait fait avec Taylor ? Ou est-ce que c'était mieux de lui résumer le tout le plus possible ? La deuxième option était probablement préférable. Il se voyait mal lui raconter qu'une rencontre en coéquipiers pour un projet de science s'était transformée en partie de sexe. Des larmes s'étaient remisent à couler sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience.

- Hey… si tu pleures, j'aimerais au moins que tu me partage ta peine… Je déteste te voir comme ça.

Tomas n'était pas quelqu'un de plus sensible qu'un autre. Seulement, il avait du mal à contenir ses sentiments et les partager lui faisait du bien. Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle et à s'étouffer dans ses sanglots. Il était épuisé et en avait marre de pleurer mais lorsqu'il était déjà déprimé, ses larmes étaient très faciles à déclencher.

- Oh, Tom…

Son père soupira, un triste sourire aux lèvres, et l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras mais Tomas se laissa glisser et sa tête tomba sur ses genoux.

- Chut… tout va bien mon grand… je suis là. Raconte-moi ce qui se passe, tout ira mieux tu vas voir… tu t'en fais probablement pour rien…

Il secoua la tête contre ses genoux. Il savait qu'il ne s'en faisait pas pour rien. Il n'avait pas rêvé le rejet de Bill, il l'avait malheureusement vraiment vécu.

- Laisse-moi deviner,_ souffla son père_. Tu t'es disputé avec Taylor ce matin ?

- Non, _marmonna la voix de Tomas_.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas Taylor… hm… s'est-il passé quelque chose, hier à l'école ?

Tomas n'avait qu'à bouger lentement la tête de droite à gauche pour lui dire qu'il avait faux. Il s'était passé quelque chose, mais pas à l'école.

- Hm… je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas de ma faute sinon tu ne serais pas accroché aussi solidement à mes genoux, _dit-il en prenant conscience des doigts de son fils si fermement plantés dans ses cuisses._

- Non…

- Alors… tu as dû apprendre quelque chose de très affectant… Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à un de tes copains ?

- Non… non c'est à moi… c'est à moi qui c'est arrivé, c'est moi qui ai mal, _souffla-t-il difficilement_.

- Hm… et apparemment c'est quelque chose de très complexe, puisque je n'arrive pas à deviner la peine de mon propre fils. Suis-je un père médiocre ?

Tomas rigola doucement à la tentative d'humour de son père. Il secoua légèrement la tête et se tourna un peu pour pouvoir le regarder. Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Non… non, t'es pas un père médiocre.

- Ah ! me voilà rassuré.

- C'est juste que… c'est que c'est quelque chose dont on a jamais vraiment parlé c'est… c'est un peu…

- Attends.

Ses dernières paroles aidèrent son père à le situer par rapport à sa peine. Même si son fils disait le contraire, il put constater que oui, il était assez moyen comme père. C'était évident. Tomas était avant tout un adolescent. Et quelle était la principale source de tourmentation des adolescents ?

- Tu serais pas amoureux toi, par hasard ?

Tomas n'eut pas besoin de répondre à sa question. La teinte rosée de ses joues le fit à sa place. Il tourna rapidement la tête et l'enfouit à nouveau contre les genoux de son père, gêné.

- J'ai visé juste ?_ sourit-il_.

- Peut-être…

Ce qui gênait le plus Tomas, ce n'était pas l'amour. C'était le fait que l'amour qu'il ressentait était pour un garçon et que son père le sache déjà. Mis à part la fois où il lui avait difficilement avoué son homosexualité, ils n'en n'avaient jamais vraiment reparlé. Et il constata qu'il était tout aussi gêné qu'avant.

- Peut-être ? Voyons Tomas… c'est évident. Tu ne peux pas me mentir, désolé.

Tomas resta silencieux et haussa les épaules. Son père jugea qu'il était bon d'attendre un peu avant de lui poser la prochaine question car il savait qu'elle pouvait énormément le gêner. Il attendit donc quelques bonnes minutes avant de se lancer.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Le cœur du blond fit un bond à l'entente du « il ». Son père put le sentir se raidir contre lui. Il resta silencieux et n'insista pas, décidant d'attendre sa réponse peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Lorsqu'il osa enfin lui répondre, la voix du blond se fit hésitante et elle se cassa légèrement :

- C'est Bill.

- Bill ? Je connais ce Bill, non ? Il me semble que tu me parles de lui, parfois.

- Mh… je… c'est chez lui que je vais, souvent.

- Oh, ah oui ! Je me souviens.

Son père sourit. Mais son sourire ne dura pas longtemps après qu'il ait songé au fait que si la tristesse de son fils venait de là, c'était que cette histoire d'amour ne semblait pas toute rose – et peut-être était-elle inexistante, il ne savait pas.

- Pourquoi cet amour te fait-il si mal, dis-moi ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas réciproque, _marmonna Tomas_.

Alors il sentit. Il put sentir la douleur de son fils alors qu'il pouvait à présent la comprendre. C'était ça, comprendre la douleur de son enfant. C'était la ressentir, s'en saisir parce qu'inconsciemment, tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était la lui enlever. La lui voler, la lui arracher pour qu'il cesse d'avoir mal. Son père se sentit soudainement très triste, très déprimé. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et se mit à la caresser.

- Je sais comment tu souffres, mon garçon.

- Non, tu peux pas…

- Tomas, _le coupa-t-il gentiment_. Crois-moi. Je comprends ta peine. Et si je te le dis, c'est parce que c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une tentative de réconfort.

- Hm…

Mais Tomas ne le crut pas vraiment. Parce qu'il se sentait trop seul. Son père était vieux, il avait vécu des tonnes de choses et à côté de tout, une minable peine d'amour n'était rien pour lui. Il s'était déjà fait dire que « lorsque t'es ado, tout est la fin du monde, pour toi. » Alors son père était bien au-dessus de tout ça.

- Tu sais pourquoi ce n'est pas réciproque ?

- C'est parce que… parce que…

- Est-ce que Bill est comme toi ? _reformula-t-il en voyant qu'il avait du mal à répondre à sa question_. Ou bien il préfère les filles ?

Tomas renifla et haussa les épaules.

- Il sait pas.

- Hm… en même temps, c'est un peu normal, je crois. À cet âge-là, c'est sûr qu'on se cherche encore un peu. C'est pas grave, il n'a probablement besoin que de temps.

Sauf que ce n'était pas ça et Tomas le savait. Il y songea un peu et se souvenu de ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit à ce sujet. Et ça semblait si stupide à ses oreilles, si con, si « je me fous de tout » qu'il s'emporta.

- Non, j'crois pas, non. Tu sais quoi ? C'est juste un con qui se fiche d'avec qui il fait quoi parce que pour lui, le sexe n'a pas de sexe. Un trou reste un trou, non !

Son père ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'un père ne veut pas comprendre et apprendre au sujet de son enfant. Mais il ne pouvait pas se fâcher contre Tomas pour cette raison. Parce que ce n'était pas le temps, parce que ce devait probablement être une raison de plus à sa peine et parce que son fils avait dix-sept ans et qu'à cet âge-là, il jugeait n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa vie intime. Il fut simplement gêné et se racla légèrement la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vois…

- Euh… désolé, _bafouilla_ Tomas, prenant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, horriblement gêné.

- Non, ça va. C'est… normal ? de parler de ces choses-là entre père et fils, je crois, non ?

- Je… je sais pas mais… ça me gêne. C'est Bill… c'est un mec, c'est…

- Je comprends. Je comprends, ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

À bien y penser, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ce que font deux hommes au lit avec son fils. Pas pour l'instant, en tous cas.

- Mh.

- Pour l'instant, euh… je comprends que tu veuilles taire ce sujet mais sache que si un jour il y a quoi que ce soit… tu n'as pas à en être gêné, d'accord ?

- Mh, ça va papa. Merci. On… on pourrait ?

- Oui.

Ils se turent rapidement et un lourd silence assez gênant s'installa. Mais malgré tout, Tomas était bien, installé contre son père. Sa main sur son épaule, pourtant légère, avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il aurait pu passer plusieurs heures de cette façon.

- Est-ce que ça fait longtemps ? _souffla son père après plusieurs minutes de silence_.

Tomas hocha doucement la tête avant de lui répondre.

- Ça fait… c'est depuis le début de l'année, en fait. Ben… pas que je l'aime, que… hm.

- Je reformule : ça fait un moment que tu ressens des choses pour lui ?

- Aussi… Quelques mois. C'est à mon anniversaire que j'ai pris conscience du fait que… ben qu'il me laissait pas indifférent.

- Je vois.

Son père comprit qu'en dessous de tout ça, il y avait une histoire à caractère sexuel mais ne posa pas de question. C'était préférable.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pour que t'éclate comme ça. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi juste maintenant ?

- Parce que… c'est compliqué, _soupira-t-il._

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Mh… c'est que… Bill est quelqu'un de très… étrange. C'est pas qu'il est vraiment méchant, c'est juste… il est pas aimable. Du moins, il ne le montre pas. Je ne lui sers à rien, sauf lorsqu'il a besoin de moi pour… euh… à des fins personnelles. J'suis rien pour lui, tu comprends ?

C'était difficile à entendre, mais il comprenait parfaitement. Il comprit tout de suite que son fils était pour Bill en quelque chose un jouet sexuel. Il n'aimait pas ça mais dans un sens, ça ne le regardait pas plus que ça.

- Oui, je vois.

- Donc… mets-toi à ma place… Moi, je l'aime. Vraiment, j'suis fou de lui, _soupira-t-il._ Mais comme j'suis rien pour lui… il me traite comme… rien. Comme si j'étais rien, comme si j'étais pas important alors que pour moi, il l'est vraiment. Je l'aime papa… alors tout ce que je peux avoir de lui, je m'y accroche.

- Oui…

- Et c'est tellement dure… c'est… c'est juste la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. C'est tout. J'en pouvais plus. J'en avais marre, j'étais à bout alors je lui ai dis. Je lui ai dis que j'étais amoureux de lui, qu'il me faisait sentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant et… il l'a mal prit. Il a gueulé, et il a fait comme si c'était de ma faute, comme si je m'étais moi-même attiré mes problèmes. Sauf que j'y peux rien, si je l'aime. Je sais pas comment contrôler mes sentiments.

- L'amour ne se contrôle pas, Tomas. On ne choisit pas qui on aime.

- Ben il semble pas comprendre… il m'a rejeté, c'est tout.

- Tout ce que tu me dis est très dur, mon grand.

Tomas baissa les yeux. Il soupira profondément et laissa son corps se fondre contre celui de son père. Autrement dit, il baissait les bras.

- Et c'est aussi difficile à vivre qu'à raconter, ça c'est certain. Pour ça, je suis fier de toi. Même si ça ne s'est pas terminé comme tu aurais pu l'espérer, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait et tu as tenu bon jusqu'au bout. Tu ne t'es attiré aucun problème, Tomas. Rien n'est de ta faute. Tout ce que tu as tenté de t'attirer, c'est le bonheur. Ne te sens pas mal pour ça, ce n'est pas mal de vouloir être heureux.

Les paroles si vraies, si sincères et touchantes de son père lui arrachèrent ses dernières larmes. Il les versa silencieusement, à bout de force et se laissa caresser, profitant des petites attentions de son père. Il ne répondit pas, mais il savait que son père avait compris qu'il le remerciait de l'avoir écouté, compris et conseillé. Ce père-là n'avait rien d'un père médiocre, ça c'était sûr et certain. Tomas avait de la chance de l'avoir.

[...]

Si Bill n'était pas en cours, ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait éviter de voir Tomas, car il se doutait fortement du fait qu'il ne s'y rende pas aussi. S'il dormait toujours à neuf heures alors qu'à cette heure-ci il devait normalement être assit dans sa salle de classe, c'était parce qu'à midi, il quittait sa maison pour aller voir la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider dans sa misère du moment.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à se lever. C'aurait été bien plus facile de tenter de tout oublier que d'avoir à se casser à nouveau la tête, non pas a y penser, mais à en parler. La seule chose qui le motivait à le faire était le fait qu'il puisse peut-être se sentir mieux après.

Il se leva difficilement de son lit et se traîna lâchement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller sous la douche. Il la prit à l'eau glacée pour tenter de se réveiller le mieux possible. Il s'attendait à passer une journée plutôt pénible, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

En descendant à la cuisine pour manger un truc vite-fait, sur la table, il trouva quelques billets accompagnés d'un petit mot. « Voilà vingt pour de l'essence, et dix pour de la pizza. Je ne rentre pas ce soir. Papa » Il soupira, fourra les billets dans sa poche et jeta le petit mot. Le fait qu'il aurait peut-être aimé avoir un père plus présent lui passa par la tête, mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée. Son père ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il compensait en lui offrant sans arrêt de l'argent et ça, ça lui convenait.

[...]

Ses mains tremblaient. Il s'était arrêté sur le bord de la porte et s'était adossé au mur du couloir pour reprendre son souffle. Ça ne devait normalement pas être le cas, mais il était stressé. Ce n'était pas une visite habituelle comme une autre, car il savait que c'était une des dernières et que pour lui, elle allait être encore plus importante que ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Une infirmière sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta face à lui. Elle le connaissait bien, elle le voyait au moins trois fois par semaine depuis un an et quelques mois. Elle s'entendait bien avec Bill, bien qu'elle puisse le trouver assez distant. Mais lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, Bill l'était moins que lorsqu'il était en cours, ou avec d'autres gens.

- Ça va pas Bill ?

Il sursauta. Elle tenta de lui sourire et posa doucement sa main sur son avant-bras. Bill la considéra un instant avant de secouer la tête. Il baissa les yeux.

- Je comprends. On se rapproche de…

- Hm, je sais, _la coupa-t-il._

- Comment tu te sens ?

Il haussa les épaules et releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il la fixa pendant un moment, semblant chercher quelque chose à lui répondre. Son nez se fronça.

- Honnêtement… j'en sais rien. C'est bizarre. J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est tout.

- Et c'est tout à fait normal, je crois.

- Je dois lui parler, c'est assez important. J'ai besoin d'un… hm, de conseils.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Bill n'attendait qu'elle retire sa main de son bras pour entrer dans la chambre. Elle le délaissa enfin et partit en laissant une caresse sur sa joue.

Il entra dans la chambre en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il soupira en voyant le corps inerte allongé sur le lit et s'en approcha lentement. Il la croyait endormie, mais elle ne faisait que de se reposer. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, il s'assit sur le lit du bout des fesses, posant une main sur son bras. Il sursauta en la sentant agripper son poignet.

- Putain maman ! _grogna-t-il en se défaisant de son emprise_.

La pauvre femme rigola faiblement. Son fils fronça les sourcils et la fixa méchamment, les bras croisés fermement contre son torse. Bill n'aimait pas se faire avoir. Et bien que sa mère ne soit plus très en forme, elle continuait toujours de lui jouer des tours.

- Hey, mon chéri…

Elle tapota doucement le matelas pour l'inciter à revenir près d'elle. Il leva les yeux au plafond, soupira et traîna des pieds jusqu'au lit. Il s'y laissa tomber lentement, les bras toujours croisés, et fixa sa mère d'un air perplexe.

- Hm… toi t'es pas de bonne humeur, _souffla-t-elle_.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon grand ?

- Euh…

Bill commençait à hésiter. Sa mère était la seule à ne pas connaitre son caractère froid et distant. Avec elle, il avait toujours été doux, chaleureux. Il lui parlait toujours gentiment, la touchait avec tendresse, il se confiait à elle. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait lui montrer son autre facette – car il le devait, s'il lui parlait de Tomas.

Il observa un peu plus sérieusement sa mère et se demanda si c'était bien, de tout lui dire. Car elle ne savait pas grand-chose de sa vie intime. Elle ne savait rien de sa sexualité (pas plus que lui-même, en fait), rien de ses relations, de ce qu'il faisait. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle était clouée à ce lit d'hôpital pour savoir quoi que ce soit de la vie de son fils.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, _constata-t-elle._

Il ne fit que hocher doucement la tête. Elle lui prit délicatement la main. Il se laissa faire, il serra même ses doigts aux siens.

- Dis-moi tout, Billie.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _ne put-il s'empêcher de grogner_.

- Hé… tu reste mon fils. Je peux t'appeler comme je le veux.

- Mais c'est moche, ça fait…

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, _soupira-t-elle_.

- Quel pot ? _il fronça les sourcils_.

- Tu fais exprès de changer de sujet, mauvais fils.

Il baissa la tête pour inspirer profondément. Sa mère se mit à caresser doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Bill eut la triste pensée qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus profiter de cette tendresse maternelle.

- Je sais pas comment te dire ça…

- Vas-y cash mon chéri. Je suis prête à tout, avec toi, _soupira-t-elle_.

- Même à une histoire compliquée d'amour ?

Comme il s'y attendait, elle se raidit légèrement et tenta de se redresser. Il détourna les yeux pour fixer un mur, gêné.

- Mon fils me parle d'amour ? _s'étonna-t-elle_.

- Non ! J'ai pas dit ça, _grogna-t-il_.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » Bill releva la tête et ancra profondément son regard dans le sien. Il ne voulait pas répondre directement à ça. Il devait lui dire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que ça n'était pas une fille. Mais comment ? « Elle s'appelle Tomas » ? Il retint un rire à cette pensée.

- Euh…

- À moins que ce soit un garçon ?

- Pardon ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa mère soupira et lâcha sa main. Bill se redressa légèrement, prenant appui sur ses mains pour se relever, mais elle lui fit signe de rester assit.

- Pourquoi tu…

- Ton père me parle, tu sais ?

- Hein ?

- Il n'est pas aveugle. Tous ces petits garçons qui entrent et qui sortent chaque semaine de chez nous, ils sont là pour quoi, hm ?

- Pour rien, c'est juste des amis, _bafouilla-t-il_.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tentait de nier la vérité alors qu'il tentait enfin de tout lui avouer. Il était probablement beaucoup trop stressé.

- Des amis ? Voyons, Billy… tu es gay ?

- Maman ! C'est quoi cette question ? _soupira-t-il_.

- Une simple question, mon chéri. Écoute, si c'est le cas, je veux que tu saches que pour moi, ça ne change rien, d'accord ? Je t'aime peu importe tes choix.

- Ok, mais j'suis pas gay…

- Ton père m'a parlé d'un garçon en particulier, _continua-t-elle en l'ignorant_. Hm… Tommy ? C'est ça ?

- J'connais pas de Tommy, _marmonna-t-il_.

- Bien sûr ! ou quelque chose du genre…

- C'est pas « Tomas », dont il te parle ?

- Oui ! Tomas, oui, c'est ça.

Bill soupira et ferma les yeux. Son père parlait donc de Tomas avec sa mère. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Qu'il était celui qui gueulait le plus ? Bill eut un petit rire à cette pensée.

- Il te dit quoi, sur Tomas ?

- Qu'il est là très souvent, _dit-elle avec un petit sourire_.

Bill leva les yeux au plafond. Il voyait que sa mère semblait croire qu'ils avaient une relation plutôt développée, alors que ça n'était pas du tout le cas.

- C'est vrai ?

- Pas plus qu'un autre, je crois, _marmonna-t-il_.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?

Au point où ils en étaient, Bill ne fut même pas surpris que sa mère devine que l'histoire compliquée d'amour qu'il vivait était avec Tomas. Il expira longuement, tout simplement.

- Bon, c'est pas que ce soit compliqué, c'est plus le fait qu'il… ben, que Tomas soit amoureux de moi, quoi.

- C'est tout ? _dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils_.

- Non. C'est que… c'est pas vraiment réciproque, tu comprends ?

- Attends. Je veux juste savoir… qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tous ces garçons, mon chéri ? _lui demanda-t-elle-même si elle connaissait la réponse_.

- M'man… je vois des filles aussi, hm…

- Peu importe.

- On couche, bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre !

Elle ferma doucement les yeux et hocha à peine la tête. Bill était gêné. Il savait que probablement peu de jeunes disaient à leurs parents qu'ils couchaient régulièrement avec une personne différente.

- Pourquoi l'amour que ressent ce garçon pour toi n'est-il pas réciproque ?

- Parce que c'est compliqué, putain !

- Eh bien explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas.

- Tu vas probablement trouver ça stupide…

- Pas si tu me laisse comprendre.

Ce que Bill avait à lui dire était ce qu'il avait laissé entendre à Tomas, le jour d'avant. Il prit un petit instant avant de commencer à lui expliquer. Comment lui dire que d'une certaine façon, c'était en partie à cause d'elle ?

- Ne me dis pas qu'il ne te plait pas. Il doit quand même être assez mignon pour que vous passiez autant de temps ensemble, non ?

- Hm, oui. Il est mignon. Mais c'est pas ça, c'est…

- Aurais-tu peur de l'amour, Billie ?

- Heum…

Il baissa les yeux. Sa mère se tenta à lui reprendre la main et la serrer doucement entre ses doigts. Au bout d'un instant, Bill se laissa tomber sur le lit, allongeant son corps aux côtés de sa mère, fermant les yeux. Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne put voir et tenta de se tourner légèrement sur le flanc droit pour lui faire face. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, puis commença à caresser une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- Je t'écoute, _souffla-t-elle_.

Elle toussota doucement. Elle commençait déjà à faiblir. Bill n'ouvrit pas les yeux, car il trouvait que c'était plus facile comme ça.

- Je sais que tu pars bientôt, maman. Et ça me fait déjà mal, parce que je t'aime… je t'aime si fort…

- Oh, mon chéri… n'y pense pas, il faut que tu profites de chaque seconde qui reste. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

- T'es capable de pas y penser, toi ? Ça te fait pas peur ?

- Hé… ça fait assez longtemps que j'y pense, tu ne crois pas ? Je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées. Il faut s'y faire.

- Mais bordel… quand… quand tu seras plus là, qui sera là pour moi, hein ?

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sa mère put y voir toutes ses inquiétudes. Elle vit qu'il paniquait, toute la peur qu'il pouvait ressentir. La détresse, et l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Ça lui fit mal. Elle ne voulait pas voir son fils souffrir.

- Papa, il ne me parle pas. Il n'en a rien à foutre de moi ! T'es la seule à qui je peux me confier… t'es la seule à qui je tiens vraiment. Tu vois ? Tu vois, ce que ça fait d'aimer ? L'amour ça fait souffrir, c'est tout. L'amour, c'est que du bonheur éphémère, tu comprends ?

- Oui… je comprends comment tu te sens, mon cœur.

Elle appuya sa main sur sa joue. Bill ferma rapidement les yeux pour empêcher quelques larmes de couler, et se rapprocha brusquement de sa mère pour se serrer contre elle et nicher son visage dans son cou. Il voulait sentir son odeur. Il voulait qu'elle le serre dans ses bras, sentir qu'elle était encore là.

- Je veux pas que tu partes, _chigna-t-il difficilement_.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Billie… tout ira bien, tu vas voir…

- J'vais faire comment…

- Tu dois t'entourer, mon chéri. Tu dois aimer, et être aimé. On ne peut pas vivre sans amour, tu le sais bien…

Bill comprit sur le coup le message qu'elle tentait de lui faire passer. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'elle semble ignorer ce qu'il s'acharnait à tenter de lui faire comprendre depuis un moment.

- Ça me mènerait à quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai encore envie de vivre tout ça ? J'en ai marre d'avoir mal, maman. J'en ai marre de souffrir, je veux que ça arrête.

- Alors tu crois pouvoir vivre sans amour ? C'est impossible.

- J'y connais rien en relation, moi. Ce que Tomas ressent pour moi… c'est énorme, c'est… ça m'fait peur…

- Pourquoi ça te fait peur ?

- J'ai jamais connu ça… j'ai tenté, j'ai vraiment essayé d'empêcher ça, je lui ai dit je sais pas combien de fois de ne pas s'attacher à moi, je voulais éviter que ça lui fasse mal…

- Bill… c'était complètement inutile de faire ça… on n'empêche pas un cœur d'aimer, voyons…

- Mais…

- Écoute… tu viens bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne brise pas le cœur à ce garçon. Tu as besoin de lui autant que lui a besoin de toi. Son amour ne peut pas te faire de mal, mon chéri. Laisse-toi aimer, entoure-toi de gens qui t'aiment, ne reste pas seul. Je ne pourrai pas partir sereine si je sais que je te laisserai seul, livré à toi-même. Tu ne dois pas te fier à ton père, tu sais bien comment il est. Tomas est là pour toi. Ne le laisse pas filer.

- Et si ça marchait pas ?

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et posa son regard inquiet dans celui de sa mère. Elle tenta de lui sourire un peu, caressant toujours sa joue avec tendresse. Il renifla légèrement, mais ne put retenir ses larmes encore plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? Tu dis que ce qu'il ressent pour toi est énorme.

- Si j'arrive pas à l'aimer ? Si je tombe pas amoureux…

- C'est sûr que l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Mais fais au moins un effort, Billie. Je suis certaine qu'au fond de toi, tu l'aime un peu. Sinon tu ne serais probablement pas là entrain de pleurer dans mes bras, hm ? Tu as juste peur de lui offrir ton cœur, c'est tout.

- Hm… tu as peut-être raison…

- Quand est-ce que tout ça est arrivé ?

- C'était hier… après que je sois rentré. Il est venu à la maison.

- Et maintenant, tu crois qu'il est en cours ?

- Il n'a probablement pas envie de me voir, alors je ne crois pas, _soupira-t-il_.

- Alors va chez lui. Va le voir, et parle-lui. Explique-lui ce que tu m'as dis et ce que je t'ai dis.

- Il ne veut pas me voir, maman…

- Insiste. Je suis certaine qu'il voudra au moins t'écouter. Allez, fiche-le camp.

Elle tenta de le pousser doucement pour qu'il se lève. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra tendrement. Elle lui sourit, touchée, et s'avança légèrement pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il ferma les yeux pendant ce contact et en profita pleinement.

- Ok, _souffla-t-il._

Il commença lentement à se relever, laissant glisser ses mains des siennes à contrecœur.

- Tu reviens me voir après, par contre. Ok ?

- Promis maman. Merci.

- Je t'aime mon chéri.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il déposa une douce caresse sur son épaule avant de sortir de la chambre. Aller voir Tomas, c'est ce qu'il devait maintenant faire. Seulement, Tomas allait-il le rejeter ? Lui en voulait-il au point de lui refermer la porte en pleine figure ? Bill espérait que non, car il avait plusieurs choses à lui dire. Et il savait exactement comment le lui dire.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm breaking down – part 5._

**- Ça va mieux ?**

**- Mh.**

Tomas haussa les épaules, s'assit lentement à table. Après qu'il se soit enfin calmé, son père lui avait proposé de prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui. Tomas n'avait pas tellement faim, mais il se dit que tant qu'à se morfondre dans son lit, il pouvait au moins tenter de se changer les idées.

**- Tu bossais pas, aujourd'hui ?** _marmonna-t-il en faisant grincer sa fourchette dans son assiette_.

**- Seulement cet après-midi.**

**- Ah.**

Le silence envahissait la pièce. Seul le tic tac de l'horloge les dérangeait dans leur paisibilité. Tomas songeait à la journée qui l'attendait : son père allait bientôt partir au boulot, et il se retrouverait seul. Seul avec ses pensées, personne pour lui changer les idées, l'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit avec Bill et ses paroles blessantes, son rejet. Il savait qu'il allait y songer toute la journée. Que faire d'autre ?

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée ?**

**- M'avachir devant la télévision, je suppose.**

**- Mh… c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.**

Tomas tenta de lui sourire, puis acquiesça. Il imposa un silence pendant un long instant, où son père ressentit un léger malaise. Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant de se lever de table. Tomas le regarda se saisir de son assiette pour la mettre à sa place dans le lave-vaisselle. Alors qu'il allait monter prendre une douche, Tomas l'intercepta en agrippant son bras.

**- Tout ça… ça reste entre nous, hein ? Je veux pas que maman le sache, je suis… je suis pas prêt.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, je ne dirai rien à ta mère, c'est promis.**

**- Ok.**

Tomas lui fit un semblant de sourire rassuré. Il lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule avant de monter prendre sa douche, le laissant seul à la cuisine avec ses pensées. Tomas prit alors du fait du fait que la solitude soit la chose à éviter le plus dans son état. Il se remit à penser à Bill.

[...]

Pour la troisième fois, on frappait à la porte. Mais Tomas n'en prit conscience que lorsque son père dévala l'escalier en lui mentionnant qu'il aurait pu répondre. Mais il fut surpris de voir son fils toujours assit à table, le regard dans le vague, se rongeant les ongles. Il l'appela simplement pour le faire revenir sur Terre puis ouvrit enfin la porte, espérant qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un derrière. Il se retrouva face à un jeune de l'âge de Tomas.

- **Bonjour**, _dit-il d'un ton des plus aimables_.

**- Bonjour monsieur. Hm… je prends une chance pour venir voir votre fils. Est-ce qu'il est là ou il est en cours ?**

**- Tomas est là, en effet. Je suis désolé, mais je crains qu'il ne soit en état de…**

Il se coupa lui-même la parole. Il connaissait ce garçon, il reconnaissait ce visage. Soudain, ce fut évident. Son air se durcit. De la cuisine, Tomas entendait. Il avait reconnu cette voix. Tout en commençant à paniquer, il se demanda ce que Bill pouvait bien faire là. Il se leva doucement.

-** Vous êtes Bill ?**

**- Euh… oui ?** _hésita-t-il._

**- Quel culot de vous montrer ici après ce que vous avez fait à mon fils ! Tomas refuse de vous voir, fichez le camp !**

Bill fit surpris de sa réaction. À vrai dire, il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Sachant que Tomas n'était pas très proche de ses parents, il était loin de penser qu'il irait tout raconter à son père. Il paniqua légèrement, car il devait lui parler à tout prix.

**- Je comprends parfaitement, mais je dois lui parler.**

**- Écoutez Bill, il est dans un état pitoyable. Il n'a pas besoin de vous voir.**

**- Sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, cette histoire ne vous concerne pas. C'est entre Tomas et moi.**

**- Êtes-vous conscient du mal que vous lui avez fait ? Me croyez-vous assez stupide pour vous laisser parler à mon fils après ça ?**

Bill vit Tomas se poser discrètement derrière son père. Il put constater qu'en effet, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Vu ses cernes, sa nuit avait probablement été pénible. Son visage, en plus d'afficher une mine triste, était bouffi. Ses yeux semblaient toujours aussi brillants.

**- Tom, il faut qu'on parle. S'il te plait, c'est urgent !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu me veux quoi ? Tu veux me virer définitivement de ta vie, c'est ça !**

**- Non, c'est pas du tout ça. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi.**

**- Toi, écoute-moi. J'ai mal, tu le vois ? Je ne fais qu'y penser, sans arrêt. Je n'ai pas envie que ça empire, pas du tout. Alors si t'es là pour en rajouter, tu peux foutre le camp tout de suite, ok ?**

Bill acquiesça. Tomas se tenait toujours derrière son père, n'osant pas s'avancer.

**- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Jamais je ne recommencerai ce que j'ai fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Il y a des choses que je dois te dire que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps.**

Tomas resta sceptique un instant. Il le fixa longuement, ignorant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Il lança un petit regard à son père, qui haussa les épaules, visiblement impuissant. Ça ne le regardait pas, c'était vrai – même s'il tenait à empêcher qui que ce soit de faire encore plus de mal à son fils.

**- Comme quoi ?** _souffla-t-il finalement_.

**- Eh… un genre de… secret, si tu veux.**

**- Tu veux te confier à moi ?** _fit-il d'un ton surpris, comme si c'était absurde._

**- En quelques sortes, oui.**

Tomas soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait faire confiance à Bill, discuter avec lui. Il savait que, probablement, il était là pour lui expliquer les raisons de son rejet, mais avait-il seulement envie de les connaître ? Il les lui dirait, et quoi ensuite ? Certainement rien du tout. Il baissa la tête et haussa les épaules.

**- Je t'en prie, il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.**

**- Tu ne me feras plus pleurer ?**

**- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je suis venu faire, c'est promis.**

**- Mh.**

Se mordillant doucement la lèvre, Tomas tourna la tête vers son père et lui intima silencieusement de les laisser. Il fixa sévèrement Bill, puis son fils. Il n'aimait définitivement pas cette situation. Mais si Tomas était d'accord pour lui parler, il était encore plus impuissant. Il soupira, jeta un dernier regard à Bill et remonta l'escalier, les laissant seuls. Tomas fixa Bill un instant, silencieux.

**- Alors…**

**- Je peux me permettre de te dire que c'est « plus important qu'une simple conversation dans un hall d'entrée » ?** _demanda Bill avec un petit sourire aux lèvres._

Son intention était d'arracher un petit sourire au blond, mais sa tentative fut vaine. Tomas hocha simplement la tête et se tassa un peu, l'invitant à entrer. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et lui indiqua de retirer ses chaussures. Bill s'exécuta et le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il entrait chez lui pour la première fois. Sa maison n'était pas aussi grande que la sienne, mais elle semblait plus accueillante. La sienne était froide, justement trop spacieuse et, mis à part sa chambre, elle semblait totalement inhabitée. Il fut surpris, en entrant dans sa chambre, de voir qu'elle était parfaitement rangée et qu'elle semblait beaucoup trop propre pour une chambre d'adolescent.

Tomas s'assit sur son lit et croisa les bras, toujours aussi silencieux. Bill se permit de faire le tour de sa chambre, l'explorant à l'œil. Tomas n'avait aucun poster. Ses murs étaient complètement vides, vert lime. C'était mignon, sage. Bill remarqua rapidement son étagère de jeux vidéo : il y en avait probablement plus d'une cinquantaine. Il pensa que Tomas avait vraiment un problème de dépendance à ces trucs.

- **Putain… tu vas pas en manquer hein !**

**- Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire qu'on en finisse**, _le coupa-t-il sèchement_.

- **Eh… oui.**

Bill s'approcha doucement de lui et alors qu'il allait s'assoir sur son lit, il hésita : ses couvertures étaient blanches, il avait horreur de ça, il détestait le blanc. Il passa rapidement ses mains sur ses fesses, histoire de faire disparaître quelques poussières invisibles et s'y assit doucement. Tomas leva la tête vers lui et le fixa avec un sourcil arqué. Il sentit que cette fois-ci, il ne tolérerait aucunes paroles trop dures.

**- Tu es prêt à m'écouter ? C'est très important pour moi**.

Il se sentait comme Tomas, le jour précédent, à répéter pratiquement les mêmes choses que lui. Tomas hocha alors la tête.

**- Tu m'as écouté alors… je t'écoute.**

**- D'accord.**

Il se racla la gorge une première fois. Comment aborder les choses ? Il ne voulait pas lui annoncer directement que sa mère était mourante, quelle rendrait l'âme d'ici quelques jours. Alors il commença doucement.

**- Tout ça est très difficile, tu sais ? Tu ne voudras probablement rien croire de ce que je vais te dire, tu veux juste m'écouter et me foutre à la porte ensuite, mais je comprends ta douleur.**

**- Bill, honnêtement, c'est que j'ignore si je peux te croire. Tout ce que je connais de toi, c'est un être froid, sans sentiments. Je ne sais pas si je peux croire que tu puisses comprendre ma douleur.**

**- S'il te plait, il le faut. Sinon ça ne vaut pas la peine que je te dise tout.**

Tomas posa son regard dans le sien. Bill était tellement complexe, il détestait ça. Il voulait le croire, mais tout ceci semblait improbable. Bill se risqua à tendre les mains vers lui pour toucher les siennes. Surpris par ce contact, Tomas hésita à le rompre. Mais il ne bougea tout simplement pas.

**- D'accord, ça va.**

**- Merci.**

Alors que Bill se raclait à nouveau la gorge, Tomas baissa les yeux sur leurs mains et en sourit inconsciemment. Il se demanda pourquoi ce contact. S'il signifiait quelque chose de spécial, pour Bill.

**- Alors… si je voulais t'empêcher de tomber amoureux, ce n'était pas simplement parce que je ne voulais pas de… d'une relation avec toi. C'est plus compliqué que ça… Si je savais que ça te ferait mal, c'était parce que…**

**- T'as déjà été amoureux ?**

**- Non, pas vraiment. Mais on peut aimer quelqu'un sans pour autant en être amoureux…**

**- Alors c'est différent. Si tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureux, alors pourquoi tu…**

**- Tomas. Peu importe, l'amour fait mal, d'accord ? Je souffre beaucoup en ce moment, comme toi. Je voulais t'éviter ça, parce que personne ne mérite cette douleur.**

**- J'te comprends pas**, _soupira-t-il._

Bill ferma doucement les yeux, un peu découragé. Il ne savais pas vraiment comment lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, c'était compliqué d'expliquer comment le mal de l'amour maternel et celui de deux amoureux pouvait se rejoindre.

**- D'accord**, _souffla-t-il_. **Alors disons que, hem… Je tiens beaucoup à une personne. Beaucoup trop, elle compte énormément pour moi. Et ça me fait mal, parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde part.**

Le cœur de Tomas se serra un peu. Il pensa d'abord que Bill mentait et qu'il était bel et bien amoureux d'une autre personne, à cause de la façon dont il lui expliquait les choses.

**- Et après… après, je serai seul. Je n'aurai plus personne. C'est ce qui fait mal, tu vois ?**

Ensuite, Tomas cru comprendre. La liaison se fit rapidement dans sa tête : il savait que Bill était seul la plupart du temps, qu'il n'avait pas d'amis proches, pas grand monde à qui se confier – personne, en fait – et même pas un parent avec qui discuter. C'était parce que son père se souciait peu de son propre fils. Il le savait, Bill le lui avait dit. Ce qu'il savait d'autre, c'était que sa mère n'était pas bien présente dans sa vie parce qu'elle était malade. Et les gens partent tous un jour ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Comment Bill pouvait-il réussir à survivre sans se confier à personne, sans avoir de vraies discussion et de vraies relations humaines ? Bien évidemment, c'était impossible.

**- C'est ta mère, Bill ?**

Bill leva rapidement la tête vers lui et le fixa d'un air légèrement paniqué. Il confirma à Tomas de cette façon que oui, il lui parlait bel et bien de sa mère.

**- Quoi ? Comment… comment tu sais ?**

**- Je le sais, c'est tout.**

Le blond prit plus franchement ses mains dans ses siennes et enlaça leurs doigts. Il sentit Bill s'agripper à sa poigne.

**- Tu voulais tout me dire à propos d'elle, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Je t'écoute Bill.**

Bill se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard de Tom sur lui parce qu'il savait qu'il allait le faire craquer. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant Tom, Bill avait beaucoup d'orgueil.

**- Ma mère est malade depuis un moment déjà. Depuis environ deux ans, je crois… On n'avait pas vraiment une très bonne relation, quand ça a commencé, mais je m'entendais mieux avec mon père.**

Bill sourit amèrement.

**- Tout ça a foutu notre famille en l'air. Dans les premiers temps, je ne m'en souciais pas tant que ça, je me disais que ma mère allait vite guérir parce que tu sais… tout arrive toujours aux autres. Ma mère ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était ce que je me disais. Alors je continuais à me préoccuper de moi-même, tout simplement. Et ça a énervé mon père. C'est là que notre relation s'est dégradée.**

Tomas se contentait de hocher la tête. Il aurait voulu parler, glisser quelques mots. Mais quoi, il ne le savait pas et le récit de Bill le captivait beaucoup trop pour ça. Alors tout en hochant la tête, il lui caressait tendrement le dos de la main avec ses pouces. Bill s'en rendait à peine compte, il était trop concentré.

**- Mon père à décidé qu'il ne voulait plus me parler. Il s'est dit : tiens ! Je vais faire comme lui, je ne vais me préoccuper que de ma petite personne. Pendant ce temps, ma mère avait besoin d'aide. Elle subissait des opérations et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à tout. Elle revenait à la maison après ça alors… forcément. Donc j'ai commencé à prendre soin d'elle, j'étais genre… son infirmier. On s'est rapprochés comme ça.**

Il fit une petite pause et prit enfin conscience des caresses du blond. Il n'eut pas envie de s'en détacher. Au contraire, il les apprécia. Il fut soulagé de la réaction de Tomas, qu'il aille bien voulu l'écouter et le comprendre, mettre la colère qu'il avait envers lui de côté pendant un court instant.

**- À un moment, on a cru que c'était terminé et que ma mère était en voie de guérison. Elle était épuisée, mais reconnaissante. Un mois après ça, elle était de nouveau malade et elle n'avait pas du tout vaincu le cancer.**

Bill put entendre le souffle du blond se couper. Tomas eut l'impression qu'un énorme poids se déposa sur son cœur, il avait mal pour Bill, c'était affreux. Il se rendit compte assez vite que si Bill ne déversait pas quelques larmes, il allait le faire à sa place.

**- Cancer de quoi ?** _demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée._

En guise de réponse, Bill délia simplement sa main gauche de la sienne et toucha doucement sa tête du bout des doigts. Tomas comprit qu'il parlait du cancer du cerveau. Bill reprit ensuite sa main dans la sienne.

**- On s'est rapprochés encore plus, parce qu'à ce moment, j'ai compris que j'allais probablement perdre ma mère. J'ai pris conscience d'à quel point je l'aime, comment je tiens à elle. Et j'ai donc tout foutu en l'air pour ma mère, j'ai décidé de me concentrer uniquement sur elle. Plus de sentiments pour personne, elle était la seule à compter à mes yeux désormais. Parce qu'elle méritait mon amour, elle méritait que je lui donne tout l'amour que je ne lui avais jamais donné lorsque personne ne comptait sauf moi-même.**

Tomas pensa alors à sa mère. Il entretenait lui aussi une relation plutôt inexistante avec elle et il se sentit mal par rapport à Bill. Et il se demanda si lui aussi, il n'attendait qu'elle tombe malade pour enfin se rapprocher d'elle et lui rendre l'amour qu'il lui devait. Tout ça l'attristait beaucoup trop, c'était injuste. Il craqua le premier, laissant quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

**- Maintenant que ma mère compte énormément pour moi, je sais que je vais la perdre. C'est pour ça que l'amour fait mal, Tomas. Je sais que ce que tu ressens pour moi est différent de l'amour maternel, mais je savais que ça allait te faire du mal quand même parce que je ne veux plus ouvrir mon cœur. Je ne veux plus souffrir, j'en ai marre. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais à tout prix t'éviter de tomber amoureux de moi. Je n'ai rien contre toi, ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas d'une relation avec toi, c'était parce que je n'en voulais pas, point final.**

Il attendit quelques secondes et comme Tomas ne répliqua rien, il leva enfin la tête vers lui. Il vit d'abondantes larmes couler sur ses yeux et qu'il se retenait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

**- Oh non Tomas… ne pleure pas, je t'en prie**, _souffla-t-il_. **Je voulais justement éviter ça…**

**- Comment tu fais pour te retenir ?** _articula difficilement le blond, échappant enfin quelques sanglots._

**- Si tu continue je ne pourrai plus…**

**- Bill… ta mère… Tu m'annonce que ta mère est sur le point de mourir bordel ! Et ça… ça me fait prendre conscience que… je fais pareil que toi avec la mienne et…**

**- Chut…**

Bill se rapprocha subitement de lui et l'attira dans ses bras. Tomas adhéra complètement à son étreinte et passa lui aussi ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui, sanglotant toujours. Bill ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, de nouveau de la part de Tomas et c'était apaisant. Il se laissa aller contre lui et finalement, laissa lui aussi couler quelques larmes sur ses joues.

Quelques minutes après que leur étreinte fut rompue, Tomas put voir Bill pleurer pour la toute première fois. Il prit conscience du fait qu'il ne devait pas souvent montrer sa peine. Probablement juste à sa mère, personne d'autre. Ou personne tout court. Peut-être qu'il préférait laisser couler les larmes lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Et si Bill se sentait plus à l'aise comme ça, c'était parfait. Mais il fut touché qu'il se laisse aller devant lui.

Il passa doucement ses doigts sur ses joues pour effacer ses dernières larmes. Bill lui saisit les poignets et s'allongea sur son lit, l'attirant avec lui. Tomas se laissa faire, se laissa étreindre, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Bill sembla réclamer un petit silence pendant lequel milles et unes pensées traversaient l'esprit du blond. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas rester silencieux.

**- Tu ne peux pas rester seul comme ça. C'est impossible.**

**- Je sais**, _souffla-t-il_. **C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit. Mais j'ai peur…**

**- Est-ce que tu lui en veux ? De partir comme ça.**

**- Un peu. Non… pas vraiment à elle… J'en veux à la vie parce que, putain… « _Ton père et ta mère tu aimeras _» , non ? Pourquoi ils me l'enlèvent ?**

**- Bill, tu dois comprendre que… personne n'est là pour de faire du mal intentionnellement.**

Gêné, Bill se racla à nouveau la gorge. Il savait que n'importe qui pouvait lui faire du mal intentionnellement. Il l'avait fait à Tomas, en quelques sortes.

**- Je suis tellement désolé…**

**- Non Bill, ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. Juste… j'aurais compris plus tôt, aussi.**

**- Tu serais tout de même tombé amoureux…**

**- Oui. Parce que t'en as besoin. T'as besoin d'amour Bill, t'as besoin de quelqu'un qui soit là pour toi. Tu n'en as déjà pas assez. Il faut que tu fasses confiance aux gens…**

**- Comment je fais pour savoir que je peux faire confiance à quelqu'un ?**

**- Ça se sent. Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à cette personne, tu te sens en sécurité avec elle, tu n'as pas peur de ses réactions… Je sais pas, c'est… tu le vois, c'est évident.**

Il hocha doucement la tête. Si alors il ressentait tout ça, il savait qu'il avait confiance en Tomas. C'était donc ça ?

**- Tu n'as pas eu peur de tout me dire, Bill… comment te sens-tu avec moi ?**

**- T'es le seul à être au courant pour ma mère. Et… ma mère sait tout de toi. Je lui ai tout dit, ce matin.**

Tomas se redressa légèrement.

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui. Je lui ai dis que tu étais amoureux de moi, que j'avais foiré en te rejetant… Elle m'a dit exactement les mêmes trucs que toi et elle m'a dit… « _Va le voir, idiot !_ »**

Tomas sourit doucement. Il posa son regard dans le sien et se mit le fixer avec insistance. Après, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait, entre eux. Il savait pourquoi Bill était réticent, mais c'était tout. Bill se lança pour la dernière chose qu'il avait à lui dire.

**- Donc voilà. Je suis ici… tu sais tout.**

**- Oui**, _souffla-t-il._

**- Je dois te dire que j'ai confiance en toi, Tomas. Je sais que jamais tu ne me feras du mal volontairement.**

**- Putain non… jamais…**

**- Alors en gros je… je voulais savoir si tu voulais toujours de moi, en tant que… petit copain.**

Saturé par la question, Tomas mit un petit moment à réagir. Il se figea un instant, ouvrit la bouche. Il aurait voulu se mettre à lui hurler que oui, il voulait absolument de lui en tant que petit ami, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança donc vers lui et s'empressa de sceller leurs lèvres. Bill ferma lentement les yeux, posa rapidement ses mains dans son dos et prit part au baiser. Il put en déduire que la réponse était positive.

Tomas se détacha de lui seulement de longues minutes après, à bout de souffle. Bill ouvrit les yeux et fixa les siens. Il fit lentement glisser ses mains de son dos et en posa une tendrement sur sa joue, la caressa. Le blond ferma à nouveau les yeux sous ses caresses. Il s'affaissa contre lui, cachant son visage dans son cou.

**- Merci beaucoup Bill. Je t'aime si fort…**

Le brun se contenta de l'embrasser sur la tempe et de reposer ses mains dans son dos pour le caresser. Tomas savait qu'il ne devait pas espérer un « je t'aime aussi » de la part de Bill. Il savait que, probablement, Bill n'était pas amoureux comme lui. Il avait juste besoin de temps et il le comprenait. Il allait lui laisser tout le temps dont il avait besoin.

**- J'aimerais… enfin, si tu veux… je, je tiens à te présenter ma mère. Si t'en as envie… ce serait important pour moi. Juste si tu veux…**

Il releva doucement la tête et lui adressa tout de suite un sourire. La proposition le toucha énormément.

**- Bien sûr Bill. Je veux rencontrer ta mère.**

Bill lui sourit. Il posa une main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui, réclamant un nouveau baiser. Ils consacrèrent quelques minutes a un silence apaisant, tous les deux soulagés par la fin de cette trop longue histoire d'amour compliquée et satisfaits du fruit de leurs efforts. Tomas avait Bill, il allait tout faire pour assurer son bonheur et le rassasier d'amour.

[...]

Il marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, traînant un Tomas un peu réticent et timide derrière lui. Bill était excité de présenter Tomas à sa mère, bien qu'un peu stressé. C'était la première personne qu'il lui présenterait – et la seule, aussi. C'était aussi la première fois que Tomas rencontrait les parents d'une fréquentation – puisque Bill était sa première.

Le blond avait toujours un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il faisait à l'instant même lorsqu'il songeait au jour précédent, où il avouait difficilement son amour à Bill qui le rejetait avec une facilité impressionnante. Il se contentait de le suivre et de s'agripper fortement à sa main. Il était un peu stressé à l'idée de rencontrer sa mère.

Lorsque vint le moment de passer la porte de la chambre, Tomas bloqua et stoppa Bill en le retenant par la main. Bill se tourna doucement vers lui et tenta de lui sourire un peu, voyant une légère hésitation et la panique sur son visage. Il se rapprocha, posant une main douce sur sa joue.

**- Ne sois pas timide Tomas.**

**- J'ai l'impression que je vais déranger**, _souffla-t-il en baissant la tête._

**- Bien sûr que non ! Elle sera très heureuse de te voir. Allez, viens.**

Tomas inspira longuement avant de le suivre dans cette chambre, les yeux rivés sur le plancher. Bill lâcha sa main l'instant d'une seconde pour poser la sienne sur ses reins, l'incitant silencieusement à s'avancer un peu. Il comprenait combien il pouvait être stressé.

Mais ce ne fut pas réellement le stress qui fut la cause de son blocage : Tomas resta figé devant la vue qu'il avait de la mère de Bill. Il détestait voir les gens mal en point et elle, elle l'était. Elle semblait assoupie, mais elle semblait tout de même très épuisée, et si triste. Les tubes dans son nez signifièrent qu'elle était si faible qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer d'elle-même.

Le cœur du blond se serra doucement, touché par ce qu'il voyait. Inconsciemment, il releva une main tremblante vers son visage et posa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, prenant une autre grande inspiration. Il secoua doucement la tête, dépassé par tout ça. Il se demanda comment est-ce que Bill faisait pour venir ici presqu'à tout les jours et ne pas en pleurer.

Bill vit que la situation attristait encore beaucoup plus Tomas et qu'il était sur le point de se remettre à pleurer. Il l'attira contre lui, caressant tendrement son dos pour l'apaiser. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il se mette à pleurer ici car, autrement, il allait lui aussi s'y mettre et il l'avait déjà assez fait, le matin même.

**- Maman ?** _appela Bill, légèrement hésitant._

Il se détacha de Tomas – qui plaqua ses avant-bras contre son torse, retenant toujours ses larmes – et s'avança vers le lit de sa mère. Il se demanda si elle était réellement endormie ou si, comme le matin-même, elle lui faisait une petite blague. Il se pencha sur elle et toucha subtilement son bras, l'appelant à nouveau.

**- Réveille-toi maman…**

Il la secoua sans brusqueries, simplement pour la faire sortir de ses rêves. Entre temps, Tomas osa s'approcher, se posant derrière le brun, agrippant son bras. Lorsque sa mère ouvrit enfin les yeux, un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bill. Il fit glisser sa main dans celle de Tomas et le tira pour qu'il se poste à ses côtés.

**- C'est moi maman, je suis là.**

**- Billie ?** _souffla-t-elle en clignant des yeux, tentant de se redresser._

**- Oui. Je ne suis pas seul j'ai… j'ai quelqu'un avec moi.**

Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur eux, ce ne fut pas son fils qu'elle remarqua d'abord. Elle adressa un sourire à Tomas, qui sentit ses nerfs le lâcher. Son menton trembla légèrement lorsqu'il lui rendit son sourire. Bill était heureux de voir ça, et Tomas pensa qu'il était probablement la première – la seule, en fait – connaissance de Bill à pouvoir rencontrer sa mère. Il venait certainement toujours la voir seule.

**- Tomas**, _appela-t-elle sans hésitation._

Il fut un peu surpris et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bill lui sourit et tira légèrement sur sa main pour le faire réagir. Tomas se rappela alors que le brun avait parlé de lui avec sa mère, le matin-même.

**- Bonjour madame.**

**- Madame ? Oh, je t'en prie… ne m'appelle pas comme ça…**

**- Je…**

**- Tammy**, _intervint Bill_. **Appelle-la Tammy. C'est son nom.**

**- D'accord… Tammy…**

**- Ne restez pas debout, assoyez vous.**

Bill lui indiqua le fauteuil dans lequel il avait l'habitude de s'assoir, le lui léguant pour cette fois. Il s'assit sur le lit, se tournant légèrement pour être face à eux. Tomas resta assit sur le bout de fesses, voulant être près d'eux le plus possible. Tammy ne pouvait cesser de sourire, indéniablement heureuse.

**- Je te présente Tomas**, _souffla Bill pour combler le silence qui semblait vouloir s'emparer d'eux_.** Je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut-être le voir et… et moi je tenais à te le présenter.**

**- Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, Tomas.**

Tomas pinça les lèvres et hocha simplement la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Attendrit, Bill échappa un petit rire et le justifia.

**- Il est sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il…**

**- Je n'aime pas vous voir comme ça**, _le coupa Tomas, la voix cassée._

**- Oh… Tomas…**

Tammy fut énormément touchée par ce garçon. Elle le voyait pour la première fois et ce qu'il ressentait, elle voyait que ce n'était aucunement de la simple pitié. On pouvait voir que Tomas était réellement attristé par la situation, et ça lui fit plaisir. Il semblait bien, un très bon garçon, pour son fils.

**- Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer… ou je pleurerai aussi**, _rigola-t-elle faiblement._

**- D'accord**, _dit-il en tentant un sourire._

**- Ça fait deux jours qu'il est en larme, je…**

**- Et tout ça par ta faute, Billie !** _le coupa sa mère._

**- Oh… c'est bon**, _grogna-t-il._

Tomas sourit enfin de toutes ses dents, amusé. Il secoua doucement la tête et tendit la main vers lui, le désignant d'un geste las.

**- C'est bon, il ne me fera plus pleurer**, _déclara-t-il._

**- C'est réglé ?**

**- Oui, je lui ai tout dis et comme je devais revenir ici, je me suis dis que… ben il pourrait venir avec moi.**

Sa mère hocha doucement la tête et leur adressa un tendre sourire. Tomas remarqua qu'elle était très chaleureuse – beaucoup plus que sa propre mère, en tous cas – et il pensa que, dans d'autres circonstances, ils se seraient très bien entendus. C'était dommage qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de faire encore plus ample connaissance, car Tammy aurait énormément apprécié son gendre.

Bill et Tomas passèrent au moins plus d'une heure en sa compagnie – ils ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps car ils allaient facilement l'épuiser. Pendant le temps passé en leur compagnie, Tomas put ressentir tout l'amour que Tammy portait à Bill et il remarqua rapidement qu'elle semblait naturellement inquiète pour lui.

Lorsque fut le temps de repartir et qu'il regarda Bill éteindre sa mère, Tomas – qui s'était jusqu'à présent retenu de pleurer – laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues, se contentant de les fixer d'un air triste, un pauvre sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Lorsque Bill se redressa, ils purent voir sa tristesse et Tammy l'invita à se rapprocher pour l'éteindre à son tour. Il se pencha alors sur le lit et passa délicatement ses bras autour de ses maigres épaules, la serrant à peine de peur de la casser.

**- Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Tomas**, _lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille._

**- Moi aussi**, _répliqua-t-il d'une voix quelque peu déraillée._

**- Et… et je voudrais te remercier.**

Comme elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer et que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible, Tomas rompit l'étreinte mais resta tout de même près d'elle, posant ses fesses sur le bord du lit. Tammy lui saisit la main droite et la serra entre les siennes, la tapotant un peu n'importe comment et la caressant.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- D'avoir pardonné à Billie tout ce qu'il a fait… crois-moi si j'avais sus ce qu'il faisait je m'en serais mêlée bien plus tôt !**

Bill rigola derrière eux et s'avança, posant ses mains sur les épaules du blond. Tomas sourit doucement à Tammy.

**- C'est rien. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le pardonner. Je l'aime beaucoup trop et j'ai besoin de lui… je sais qu'il a besoin de moi aussi.**

**- C'est exact. Écoute-moi… je veux, je veux vraiment que tu prennes soin de lui, Tomas. Je compte sur toi, ne le laisse jamais tomber et jamais il ne te laissera tomber. Je t'en prie, ne le fait pas souffrir… d'accord ?**

**- C'est promis Tammy. Bill sera bien avec moi, ne vous en faites pas.**

**- Merci.**

Puis elle laissa lentement glisser ses mains pour libérer la sienne. Tomas resta assit quelques secondes à la regarder, un peu figé, jusqu'à ce que Bill le sorte de sa léthargie en caressant ses bras. Il se releva alors et tenta d'adresser un sourire à Bill, mais en vain. Le brun l'attira contre lui.

**- Je viens te voir demain matin, maman.**

**- Va en cours Billie…**

**- Non**, _protesta-t-il faiblement_. **Je préfère venir te voir…**

**- Alors viens demain après les cours, d'accord ?**

Il soupira faiblement, déjà vaincu. Il ne voulait pas obstiner sa mère trop longtemps.

**- D'accord. Repose-toi bien maman.**

**- Oui… passez une bonne journée, les garçons.**

Ils la saluèrent – Tomas eut un peu plus de mal à le faire que Bill – et quittèrent la chambre. Alors que Bill semblait vouloir déjà s'engager dans l'ascenseur, il fut stoppé par Tomas, qui gardait les pieds bien fixés au sol. Bill vit qu'il se mordillait la lèvre. Il se rapprocha de lui et, sans lui poser une seule question, le serra fortement dans ses bras. Tomas passa ses mains dans son dos et l'étreignit avec force, cachant son visage dans son cou. Bill ne s'attendait pas à le réconforter, en l'amenant ici.

[...]

Le soir même, ils tenaient à passer la nuit ensemble. Bill autant que Tomas et pour une fois, il n'était pas celui qui avait l'esprit le plus mal placé. Mais si Tomas pensait à certaines choses, il ne voulait pas que du sexe. Il voulait simplement de l'amour. Bill ne savait pas s'il était apte à lui en donner, mais il allait faire de son mieux.

Alors que Tomas prenait déjà ses aises sur son lit, Bill passait rapidement en revue le ménage de sa chambre. Son comportement fit sourire le blond, amusé. Il était habitué au bordel de ce grenier, rien n'avait changé en une seule journée. Il fini par l'attirer vers lui, une main tendue en sa direction.

**- Viens me voir**, _souffla-t-il._

Bill lui sourit et s'allongea sur son lit, entraînant Tomas dans ses bras. Ils restaient plutôt silencieux. Tomas profitait seulement du moment alors que dans la tête de Bill, c'était la pagaille. Milles et unes pensées se disputaient la place dans son esprit et il fini par soupirer, se disant que ça ne servait à rien de se torturer mentalement comme il le faisait. Il était juste légèrement réticent face à sa nouvelle relation avec Tomas et il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour sa mère, comme à son habitude.

**- À quoi tu pense ?** _souffla Tomas, le regard levé vers lui._

**- Hem… à pleins de trucs… rien d'intéressant.**

Tomas hocha la tête. Il se doutait forcément que ce à quoi il pensait n'était probablement pas positif. Et d'après lui c'était normal; comment penser à quelque chose d'agréable lorsque notre mère est sur le point de rendre l'âme ? Il se cala contre son torse et passa un bras dans son dos pour lui caresser tendrement les reins. Bill frissonna légèrement, il n'était pas habitué à ce que Tomas lui démontre ce genre d'affection; d'ordinaire il n'osait simplement pas.

**- Et toi, tu pense à quoi ?**

**- Moi… je pense à… au fait que mon père et mon meilleur ami te déteste.**

Bill eut un petit rire, puis haussa les épaules.

**- Tu sais, je m'en fiche un peu. En autant que je te plais, à toi. J'veux dire, j'sais que j'suis pas le meilleur mec au monde, mais ça change quoi ?**

Tomas haussa brièvement les épaules. Il fixa Bill sérieusement.

**- T'es pas quelqu'un d'affreux. Tu te protège et ça peut être compréhensible.**

Bill cligna longuement des yeux. Tomas pensa qu'il était de son devoir de lui changer les idées. Ce fut quelque chose qu'il fit avec plaisir. Au moment où Bill allait rouvrir les yeux, le blond s'avança et scella leurs lèvres, le prenant au dépourvu. Mais il ne mit pas longtemps à adhérer à son baiser.

Lentement, il fit descendre ses mains sur ses reins alors qu'il pressait avec douceur les lèvres de Tomas. Un petit gémissement résonna de la bouche du blond, qui semblait réaliser avec peine à quel point c'était comblant. Il happa la lèvre inférieure de Bill entre les siennes et l'aspira avant de la mordiller tendrement. Bill se serra subitement contre lui et prit le contrôle du baisser en glissant brusquement sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Son souffle se coupa mais il dut se reprendre rapidement pour rendre à Bill son baiser.

Leurs corps se fondirent naturellement l'un contre l'autre pour être à leur aise. Bill poussa donc délicatement Tomas pour le faire rouler sur le dos afin de prendre les dessus, comme à l'habitude. Seulement, une longue plainte sortit de la bouche du blond et il se releva précipitamment en le repoussant. Pris au dépourvu, Bill le fixa d'un air légèrement paniqué.

**- Tom**, _souffla_-_t-il_.

**- Attend**, _grogna le blond._

Il se retourna légèrement et passa une main sous lui pour se saisir de l'objet de ses ennuis. Les sourcils froncés, il brandit devant les yeux du brun un minuscule soutien-gorge violet. Surpris, Bill balbutia quelques incompréhensibles mots avant de l'arracher des mains de Tomas pour l'envoyer plus loin.

**- Eh, excuse-moi, ça n'a rien à faire là…**

**- Bill… je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Oui**, _souffla-t-il, soucieux_.

**- D'abord c'était à qui, ça ?**

**- Une fille avec de tellement petits seins qu'elle n'a pas remarqué l'absence de son soutien-gorge en repartant.**

**- Ah…**

Tomas baissa les yeux. Bill se racla doucement la gorge, gêné par la situation. Il remarqua qu'une tension s'était rapidement installée.

**- C'est pas pour te dire quoi faire, mais est-ce que tu vas arrêter, tout ça ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Mais… Bill, enfin…**

**- Pourquoi je n'arrêterais pas, je veux dire. Je t'ai demandé d'être mon copain, non ? Coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi serait te tromper. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois…**

Surpris par sa réponse, Tomas le fixa longuement. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme « si je ne les aime pas ça ne compte pas, ce n'est que du sexe. »

**- Tom je suis sérieux en ce qui concerne cette relation.**

**- D'accord**, _souffla-t-il_.

-** Je t'ai dis que je voulais te faire confiance… alors toi aussi, tu dois me faire confiance, ok ?**

**- Je veux te faire confiance. Je ne veux pas paraître hystérique… mais plus jamais je ne veux qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans ton lit.**

**- Tu ne parais pas hystérique. Je comprends. C'est terminé, les soutiens-gorge dans mon lit.**

Tomas hocha la tête et rigola doucement. Il s'étira pour reposer ses lèvres contre celles de Bill, l'embrassant avec douceur. Le brun se laissa embrasser pendant un instant avant de prendre le dessus, rendant au blond la tendresse qui lui était destinée. Cette nuit-là ils firent les choses différemment; ils firent quelque chose que jamais ils n'avaient eut l'occasion de faire. Ils firent l'amour.

[...]

Les forts rayons du soleil filtraient à travers le maigre t-shirt noir de Bill et plombaient sur le visage du blond. Un incontrôlable sourire scotché aux lèvres, il se plaisait au pays des rêves, confortablement installé dans les bras du brun. Rien ne pouvait troubler son sommeil. Pas même les ronflements du brun, pas même le soleil qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone portable de Bill ne le dérangea pas non plus lorsqu'il se mit à sonner à seulement sept heures du matin. Il fronça simplement le nez, puis se détendit contre Bill. Cependant elle réveilla son détenteur, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Il étira le bras et tenta de l'attraper sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux, mais après avoir tâté trop longtemps quelques objets inusités sans jamais l'avoir trouvé, il se redressa et ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour le trouver.

Lorsqu'il le tint il s'empressa de le décrocher afin de ne pas déranger Tomas dans son sommeil. Il se détacha doucement de lui et répondit d'une petite voix. Soudain, son souffle se coupa et ses paupières, jusqu'alors trop lourdes s'ouvrirent pour le laisser écarquiller les yeux. Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra, se rattrapant de justesse à son matelas. Il se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le plancher puis ferma les yeux.

La voix de son père était calme et se voulait être rassurante, mais il la voyait complètement d'une autre façon. Seule la nouvelle qu'il attendait avec appréhension lui résonnait dans la tête et il ne pouvait lui répondre que d'un souffle erratique.

Pendant que Bill vivait le réveil le plus brutal de son existence et que son monde semblait tomber autour de lui, Tomas vivait le début d'un rêve magnifique, complètement insouciant du malheur des plus pires qui venait de survenir. Le début du cauchemar de Bill était aussi le sien mais pour l'instant, le brun l'appréhendait seul.


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

**I'm breaking down - Part 6**

« _Je n'ai pris conscience d'à quel point j'étais amoureux d'elle que lorsque je l'ai perdue. J'étais tellement concentré sur le mal du présent que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer à la suite. Et ça fait mal. Ça fait tellement mal._ »

Tomas avait la gorge sèche, mais il n'osa pas se la racler. Il était incroyablement mal à l'aise. En levant un peu les yeux il put voir qu'il était le seul à ne pas être concentré; même le père de Bill, à l'avant aux côtés du cercueil de sa femme, avait les yeux fermés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bill et vit une unique larme rouler sur sa joue. Il s'empressa de lui prendre la main.

- ** Tammy, tu as beaucoup souffert et j'espère que maintenant, tu es bien où tu es.**

Il y eut une longue minute de silence consacrée à Tammy. Tomas ferma les yeux et pensa quelle magnifique femme il avait eut la chance de rencontrer le jour-même avant sa mort. Lorsqu'il y pensait bien, il en était un peu choqué. Pendant cette longue minute, il sentit les doigts de Bill se resserrer sur les siens.

Après l'église fut l'heure de l'enterrement. Ce fut assurément le moment le plus difficile de la journée pour Bill, mais Tomas resta à ses côtés et ne lâcha pas sa main une seule seconde. Les yeux brillants et la gorge nouée, Bill regarda tristement le cercueil de sa mère être mit en terre. Il n'échappa qu'un seul sanglot lorsqu'il eut l'occasion d'y jeter une poignée de terre.

Curieusement, aucun membre de sa famille ne fut étonnée de sa sexualité et accueillirent Tomas comme s'il faisait partie de la famille depuis longtemps. Il se sentit mieux en leur compagnie qu'avec sa propre famille et il rentra amèrement chez lui après la cérémonie pour aller se changer.

- **Tu veux pas venir ?** _demanda-t-il pour la énième fois à Bill en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture_.

- **Non vas-y, j't'attends**.

Tomas fronça légèrement le nez, embêté.

- **D'accord**, _soupira-t-il enfin, vaincu_.

Il claqua la portière et Bill le regarda entrer chez lui, soupirant. Il ne voulait plus y entrer depuis la fois où son père lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'il ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Il n'avait pas vraiment abordé le sujet avec Tomas, alors il préférait attendre quelques temps afin de laisser retomber la poussière. Que le mal qu'il avait fait à Tomas soit oublié, en fait.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, Tomas fut accueillit par un chaleureux sourire de la part de sa mère. Il lui rendit brièvement avant de s'engager rapidement dans les escaliers, mais sa mère le retint par le bras pour discuter un peu. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Il n'aimait pas faire attende Bill, surtout en sachant qu'il n'était pas très patient.

**- Je n'fais que passer, maman.**

**- Tu repars déjà ?**

Son sourire s'effaça.

**- Je me change juste, je vais dormir chez Bill.**

**- D'accord…**

Elle le relâcha et, d'un regard triste, le regarda grimper les escaliers puis claquer la porte de sa chambre. Elle soupira en s'assoyant sur la dernière marche, songeant que son fils passait anormalement beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Bill. Ce Bill, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement rencontré donc elle ne le connaissait pas du tout. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'était que sa mère venait de mourir récemment et que c'était apparemment pour cette raison que Tomas passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle aimait ce garçon.

Lorsque Tomas redescendit l'escalier, il grogna en y voyant sa mère et tenta de l'esquiver, mais elle le força à s'assoir avec elle pour deux petites minutes. Il le fit en rouspétant et en s'inquiétant de la patience du brun. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre râler parce qu'il avait dix minutes à se changer. Il inspira profondément et attendit que sa mère prenne la parole, déjà prêt à repartir.

**- Ce n'était pas trop émouvant comme journée ?**

**- Ben franchement maman ! Un enterrement, c'est pas la joie. J'ai vu des tonnes de gens pleurer et j'ai entendu des discours larmoyants sur la mort. Alors oui, c'était émouvant**.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

**- Bill va bien ?**

**- Il va comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa mère. Et là, il m'attend. Alors si on pouvait abréger…**

Cette fois elle soupira d'agacement.

**- Pourquoi t'es toujours fourré chez lui ?**

**- Je te l'ai dis milles fois ! Il veut pas être seul, il a besoin de compagnie.**

**- Il lui reste quand même bien un père non !**

**- Tu connais pas sa vie, tu connais rien de lui, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde bordel ! **_râla-t-il en se relevant si brusquement qu'il en fit sursauter sa mère._ **Et c'est toujours plus agréable d'être chez lui que d'être coincé ici avec toi ! Au moins avec lui j'peux être moi-même**, _conclu-t-il en s'éloignant vers la porte d'entrée_.

- **Tomas !** _tenta-t-elle de le retenir_.

Mais il claqua la porte derrière lui, furieux. Sa mère soupira avant de se laisser retomber dans les escaliers, découragée. Elle n'était pas folle : elle savait bien que quelque chose se tramait derrière tout ça. Seulement, si elle comptait pouvoir tirer les vers du nez à son fils, elle allait devoir s'armer de patience.

[...]

La chaleur corporelle de Bill ne lui suffisait pas; il avait dut s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures en plus d'être enserré dans ses bras. C'était encore une fois la cause du seul inconvénient de ce grenier : sa fraicheur. Même après une séance d'amour physique câline et langoureuse il fallait trouver une autre façon de se réchauffer.

C'était silence lorsque le brun échappa un long soupir de découragement et de fatigue. Tomas se serra simplement un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Mais rien n'y fit. Il se retourna donc de façon à être face à lui et tenta de capter son regard – chose difficile puisque Bill tenta d'éviter le sien.

- **Est-ce que ça va aller ?** _lui demanda-t-il finalement_.

- **Oui, oui… je ne pense pas à ça, c'est juste… c'est autre chose qui m'embête**, _l'assura-t-il_.

- **Dis moi.**

**- Nous deux.**

Alerté, Tomas se redressa brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi leur relation l'embêtait-il ? Tomas avait pourtant l'impression que tout allait relativement bien pour un début de relation. Mais Bill remarqua que le blond avait mal interprété la chose alors il s'empressa de se justifier.

- **Je veux dire, nous deux par rapport à ta famille. Tu vois ?**

Tomas baissa sa garde et souffla légèrement.

- **Ma famille ?**

**- Tu n'as toujours pas dis à ta mère que tu es gay.**

**- Ah, ça**, _soupira-t-il en s'affaissant_.

- **Oui, ça.**

Tomas se recala confortablement contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Parler de son couple avec sa famille… Côté homosexualité, c'était régler en partie puisque son père avait été mit au parfum depuis un moment déjà. En aviser sa mère, c'était une toute autre paire de manches. Son couple… il savait que son père ne portait pas vraiment Bill dans son cœur, mais il ne suffisait que de s'assoir un peu avec lui pour en parler. Puis sa mère…

Il soupira.

- **Elle réagirait mal**.

Tomas tourna lâchement la tête et fixa Bill d'un air sincèrement blasé. Le brun soupira, hochant la tête, désolé. Il en avait un peu marre que tout soit compliqué. Ça l'était depuis longtemps et maintenant, tout ce dont il avait envie était de vivre en couple normalement sans se cacher de personne. Il ne comprenait catégoriquement pas pourquoi Tomas trainait autant.

- ** C'est juste un coup à donner.**

**- Bill, s'il te plait**, _râla Tomas, agacé_.

- **Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Tu lui dis, elle pète sa crise. Et quoi ? Elle va l'accepter, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle pourra faire.**

Tomas se fâcha, irrité par sa façon de voir les choses.

- **Va te faire foutre, Monsieur mes parents se foutent de mon orientation sexuelle ! C'est pas parce que ça a été facile pour toi que ce le sera pour moi aussi !**

Bill n'eut rien à répliquer à ça. Il posa les yeux sur le mur en face de lui et soupira avec exagération pour lui faire comprendre que c'était exaspérant pour lui aussi.

- **Tu n'as peut-être pas une belle relation avec ta mère, mais elle t'aime. Alors oui, elle finira par accepter.**

**- Bill écoute… ça sort pas. J'suis même pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche lorsque je songe seulement à lui dire.**

**- Tu pourrais lui écrire ?**

Intéressé par la nouvelle idée de Bill, le blond se redressa lentement, tournant la tête vers lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et le scruta du regard, semblant se demander pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant – ou bien comment Bill avait-il put penser à ça tout seul.

- **C'est pas bête ça**, _marmotta-t-il_.

- **Pas bête ? C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Tu peux vraiment lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, comment tu aimerais qu'elle prenne la chose, etc.**

**- Mmh… Je peux te demander de l'écrire avec moi ?**

**- Bien sûr bébé.**

Bill se redressa subitement, prenant Tomas au dépourvu et quitta le lit pour prendre un cahier dans son sac de cours. Le blond pouffa doucement, appréciant la vue qu'il avait sur son corps entièrement nu. Il l'aida à remonter sur le lit en le tirant par le bras, l'attirant vers lui pour qu'il puisse se rallonger contre son corps. Il s'empara ensuite du cahier et dut fouiller sur la table de chevet pour trouver un crayon.

- **Je commence par quoi ?**

**- Dis-lui cash que t'es gay.**

Tomas le foudroya du regard. Ce fut long, embêtant, compliqué et difficile pour le cœur autant que pour l'esprit, mais il parvint à mettre sur papier tout ce qu'il peinait à dire à sa mère depuis trop longtemps.

Tomas sentit son cœur s'alléger lorsqu'il posa le point final. Même si c'était loin d'être totalement terminé.

[...]

Il n'était que huit heures ce matin-là lorsque Tomas quitta la maison, n'y ayant passé que cinq petites minutes. Il y était arrêté avec Bill (qui bien sûr était resté dans sa voiture) afin d'y laisser quelque chose.

Lauren se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Pendant un instant, elle resta allongée à se demander si elle l'avait rêvé. Finalement, elle quitta son lit, soucieuse. En bas des escaliers, elle s'arrêta pour analyser le silence pour conclure qu'elle était seule. Son mari venait probablement de quitter pour le boulot.

Elle soupira. Lauren détestait les lundis matins. D'autant plus lorsqu'ils étaient gris. Elle mit en route la machine à café car elle jugea qu'elle en aurait gravement besoin pour démarrer la journée. Elle glissa également deux tranches de pain dans le grille-pain. Alors qu'elle quittait la cuisine pour aller chercher son journal sur le perron, un paquet de feuille attira son attention sur la table. Elle le dévisagea tout en s'éloignant, allant tout de même chercher son journal. Elle le lança lourdement sur la table et s'empara du paquet de feuille, intriguée.

« _Maman_ »

Elle reconnu l'écriture soignée de son fils et eut un petit sourire. Tout en versant son café dans une tasse, elle déplia les feuilles, se demandant bien ce qui lui valait ce petit roman de la part de Tomas.

« _On m'a donné comme conseil de tout te dire cash mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Je te l'écris parce que je sais que je serais incapable de te le dire en personne et parce que je redoute ta réaction._ »

Lauren n'aima pas ce qu'elle lut. Elle posa lentement son café sur la table, déjà concentré dans sa lecture. Étonnement, elle s'attendait à ce que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre ; elle savait que quelque chose clochait avec Tomas.

« _On ne parle pas beaucoup, toi & moi, mais je crois que tu t'en doutais déjà. J'en ai parlé avec papa, il le sait depuis un moment déjà et il l'a bien accepté. Si je ne l'ai pas fait avant, c'est parce que je n'étais pas prêt. D'ailleurs je ne le suis pas plus maintenant, mais ça traîne et c'est embêtant. Je suis homosexuel._ »

Son souffle se coupa. Elle arrêta net sa lecture et laissa tomber la lettre sur la table. Rapidement, elle dut s'agripper au dossier d'une chaise afin de ne pas s'effondrer. Son cœur chavira. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, puis respira lentement pour tenter de reprendre correctement son souffle. Elle tira sur la chaise afin de s'assoir, croyant que ce serait beaucoup mieux.

Pendant de longues minutes elle resta assise à lorgner le paquet de feuille, silencieuse et complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas envie de lire la suite, de peur de découvrir autre chose qui aurait put être pire. Elle se dit qu'elle préférait que son fils le lui dise en face, plutôt que de le lui écrire. Était-elle une mère pitoyable à tel point que son propre fils avait peur d'elle ?

Le pain grillé qui s'éjecta du grille-pain la fit sursauter. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils, se massant les tempes. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le grille-pain et, comme une automate, elle prit ses toasts et les beurra. Elle retourna s'assoir à table et le regard figé sur la fenêtre, elle mâchouilla un bout de pain. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de constater que rien ne passerait; elle avait l'appétit coupé.

Lauren soupira fortement, exprimant son désespoir au silence mort de la maison. Elle aurait préféré que ce lundi soit ennuyant comme tous les autres. Laissant la lettre de Tomas sur la table avec ses toasts et son café qui refroidit rapidement, elle remonta à sa chambre et se glissa sous ses couvertures, les remontant sur son visage. La journée attendrait encore un peu pour commencer, elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter.

[...]

La dernière sonnerie n'avait pas encore retentie mais il l'attendait à son casier depuis plus de cinq minutes. Il avait réussit à se faufiler hors de son cours avant la fin, feignant un mal de cœur. Tomas n'était pas avec Bill dans son cours de science parce qu'ils avaient des options différentes. Ce cours était le plus pénible qui soit.

Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie qui signifiait la fin de la journée, il déverrouilla le casier de son copain pour lui sauver du temps. En voyant Tomas l'attendre à son casier, un sourire s'afficha automatiquement sur le visage de Bill. Il se précipita vers lui et le remercia de l'avoir déverrouillé.

- **T'étais pas dans ton cours ?**

**- J'ai feins un mal de cœur. J'attends depuis au moins dix minutes.**

**- Mon pauvre.**

Bill remplit son sac de ses devoirs, prit sa veste et referma son casier en fouillant dans sa poche pour prendre ses clés de voiture. Il accrocha son sac sur son dos et agrippa la main de Tomas, le tirant avec lui dans le stationnement étudiant.

- **J'te sens anxieux**, _remarqua-t-il_.

Tomas sourit par évidence.

- **À peine ! Elle doit m'attendre avec son rouleau à pâte.**

Bill éclata de rire.

- **Je te dépose chez toi et j'attends. Tu sors si ça va pas, c'est tout.**

**- M'ouais…**

Le trajet se fit silencieusement. Tomas n'avait pas grand-chose à dire lorsqu'il stressait, alors il se contentait de lâcher quelques plaintes de désespoir afin d'attirer la pitié de Bill, qui souriait en sa direction. Il avait confiance. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune chance que l'idée de la lettre ait mal tournée. C'était pour lui la meilleure façon de dire ce qu'on voulait lorsque les mots refusaient de sortir.

Tomas lui quémanda un baiser avant de descendre de la voiture. Bill le lui offrit volontiers avant de lui rappeler qu'il allait attendre un signe de sa part. Le blond prit son sac à dos et fit claquer la portière, avançant d'un pas incertain dans l'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du salon, histoire de voir si sa mère surveillait son arrivée, mais il ne vit personne. La maison semblait même vide de présence. Il inspira un bon coup avant de tourner la poignée de porte.

Le silence lui fit croire qu'il était seul. Il expira longuement, soulagé. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte pour faire signe à Bill que c'était bon, il entendit l'escalier craquer. Il lâcha alors la poignée de porte et s'y adossa lentement, anxieux.

Lauren pointa le bout de son nez, l'air découragée. Elle portait encore ses habits de travail et avait détaché son chignon, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez. En tournant la tête elle vit Tomas et son air piteux, tentant d'éviter son regard en fixant le sol, l'air gêné. Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- **Tomas**, _parvint-elle à dire d'une voix à peu près claire_.

- **Salut maman…**

Elle descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier et se redressa, le fixant dans l'espoir qu'il lève les yeux vers elle. Mais il secoua simplement la tête et soupira. Il fronça les sourcils, partagé entre l'envie de s'enfuir pour rejoindre Bill, ou de rester et d'entendre ce qu'avait à lui dire sa mère.

- **Comment vas-tu ?** _lui demanda-t-elle_.

- **Ça pourrait aller mieux**, _marmotta-t-il._

Elle hocha la tête.

- **J'ai passé une journée atroce**, _souffla-t-elle_.

Tomas osa un petit regard vers elle.

- **Tu as lu ma lettre**, _soupira-t-il_.

Elle acquiesça, mais ne prit pas la peine de lui mentionner qu'elle avait stoppé sa lecture à « je suis homosexuel ». Il se sentit soudainement plus nerveux. Il hocha brièvement la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait drôlement pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Maintenant que sa mère le savait, à quoi bon en parler ?

- **Je suis terriblement déçue**, _déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de remonter l'escalier_.

Tomas resta pantois dans le hall d'entrée, n'ayant aucune idée de comment réagir à cette phrase. Après une longue minute d'attente, dans l'espoir que sa mère redescende et s'explique, il se découragea. Il baissa la tête et, lentement, se tourna face à la porte, agrippant la poignée.

Dans sa voiture, Bill soupira en le voyant redescendre l'entrée. Il resta silencieux lorsqu'il remonta et attendit un peu. Il leva la tête vers Tomas lorsqu'il l'entendit renifler. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit l'air qui arborait.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?** _se risqua-t-il à demander_.

- …** qu'elle était terriblement déçue.**

**- C'est tout ?**

Il hocha la tête.

- **Tu devrais peut-être y…**

**- Amène-moi chez toi,** _le coupa-t-il_.

Bill n'obstina pas et démarra, énervé contre sa mère. La prochaine fois, il entrerait avec lui, et pas question qu'ils n'en ressortent sans que tout soit enfin réglé.

[...]

Ce matin où Tomas croyait tout simplement se rendre en cours, dénué d'enthousiasme et de joie de vivre, il n'apprécia pas la petite surprise que Bill lui fit. Il refusa de descendre de la voiture lorsque Bill s'arrêta en face de chez lui.

- **J'ai déjà assez manqué les cours comme ça dernièrement. Allez, on va à l'école Bill.**

**- Oui, on va y aller. Après avoir réglé tout ça avec ta mère.**

**- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à régler. Elle le sait, alors voilà.**

**- Alors voilà ? Alors voilà, c'est pas grave qu'elle soit déçue, que tu ne saches pas si elle le prend ou non**.

Tomas soupira. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Bill descendit. Il fit le tour de la voiture et lui ouvrit la portière, impatient. Après lui avoir gentiment demandé maintes fois de sortir, sans résultat, il se résigna à le trainer de force avec lui.

- **Je n'apprécie pas la pression que tu exerce sur moi**, _l'en informa Tomas en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée_.

- **Vas-y.**

Las, il ouvrit la porte et entra lentement dans la maison. Bill le poussa un peu, impatient. Ils purent entendre ses parents avoir une brève discussion à l'étage avant que quelqu'un ne dévale les escaliers assez lourdement.

Tomas arbora un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit son père apparaître en bas des escaliers. Celui-ci fronça méchamment les sourcils en voyant Bill derrière lui, qui se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

- **Bonjour papa…**

**- Comment tu vas, toi ?** _demanda-t-il en s'approchant_.

Tomas haussa les épaules.

- **Ça pourrait aller mieux. Maman est sur le point de partir ?**

**- Tu devrais aller la voir**, _lui répondit-il seulement_. **Je lui ai parlé**.

Il soupira. Son père lui sourit.

- **Je suis fier de toi**.

Il l'enserra brièvement en lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer. Bill se fondit contre le mur pour laisser passer son père, fixant le sol. Lorsque la porte se referma, Tomas expira longuement.

Ils grimpèrent l'escalier à pas de loup. Lauren se trouvait dans la chambre à coucher, assise à sa coiffeuse, concentrée et complètement insouciante de la visite qui l'attendait. Tomas resta sur le pas de la porte pendant un long moment. Ils passèrent inaperçus jusqu'à ce que Bill se racla la gorge, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Tomas.

Lauren sursauta, se tournant vivement sur elle-même. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir son fils accompagné si tôt ce matin-là. Elle s'attendait à le revoir seulement le soir même. Elle se leva alors, prenant appui sur sa coiffeuse, hésitante. Elle tenta de sourire à Tomas, mais en échange elle n'eut qu'un regard glacial.

- **Bonjour Tomas**.

Il hocha la tête. Elle posa les yeux sur Bill.

- **Bonjour…**

- **Bill**, _se présenta-t-il_.

- **Enchantée, Bill. Je suis Lauren**.

Il acquiesça à son tour.

- **Tomas aimerait vous parler.**

**- Très bien. Allons ailleurs**, _dit-elle en les chassant gentiment de sa chambre_.

Ils se rendirent au salon. Lauren prit place sur le fauteuil et Bill s'assit en retrait sur le sofa. Tomas resta debout face à sa mère, se tordant les doigts. Bill avait peut-être dit qu'il devait lui parler, mais il ne savait pas réellement de quoi en particulier. Il fut donc silencieux pendant cinq longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que sa mère s'impatiente.

- **Tomas…**

- **Oui. C'est juste que… je… j'sais pas trop comment aborder… rah! Putain, mais pourquoi t'es autant déçue ! T'es déçue de quoi au juste, de moi !**

Lauren baissa les yeux, laissant son fils s'exprimer.

- ** Pourquoi tu pense que j'étais pas capable de te le dire en face ? Ça fait plaisir de voir que je déçois ma mère. On s'entend pas bordel, et ça me fait chier!**

**- Tu ne me déçois pas pour ce que tu crois. En fait, ce n'est pas toi du tout qui me déçoit.**

**- Ben alors explique ! C'est le fait de pas avoir eu un fils comme les autres qui te choque ?**

**- C'est le fait de ne pas avoir de relation avec mon fils, tout simplement. Ça me rend triste de voir qu'on ne peut pas avoir une discussion tous les deux, et que de ce fait tu me caches ce genre de choses.**

Tomas baissa les yeux. Il fronça doucement le nez, se sentant idiot de s'être énervé contre elle.

- **J'étais stressé juste à l'idée de t'en parler. Ça sortait pas, c'est tout**, _dit-il en haussant les épaules_.

Lauren hocha doucement la tête, détournant le regard. Après un instant de silence, Tomas recula et se laissa tomber à côté de Bill sur le sofa. Il soupira, croisant les bras contre son torse. Lauren ne pensa pas réellement avant de poser sa question, et elle se lança immédiatement.

- **Est-ce que ça fait longtemps ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Que tu es…**

**- Gay ? Oui.**

Tomas se dit tout simplement que sa mère avait peut-être oublié quelques passages de sa lettre, comme il en avait eu long à dire.

- **Dire que ton père ne m'en a jamais parlé…**

**- C'est parce que je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. J'étais pas prêt. Et j'aurais gardé ça secret encore longtemps, hm.**

**- Alors Bill et toi, vous êtes donc en couple ?** _osa-t-elle_.

Cette fois-ci, Tomas ne fut pas le seul à se questionner. D'oublier une légère information concernant la durée de son coming-out était peut-être normale. Sa mère devait être simplement concentrée sur le fait qu'il préfère les hommes. Mais d'oublier qu'il était en couple ?

- **Ben oui, comme je te l'ai mentionné dans ma lettre…**

**- Je… j'en ai manqué un bout, je crois**, _bafouilla-t-elle_.

- **Eh, moi aussi. Tu te rappelle au moins d'avoir lu que je me suis découvert avec lui ?** _demanda-t-il, le sourcil arqué._

_- _**Découvert… tu veux dire_…_**

- **Je…**

Tomas hésita à prononcer quelques mots.

- **Sexuellement parlant,** _souffla Bill d'un ton las_.

Lauren hoqueta de surprise, se redressant sur son fauteuil. Bill haussa les épaules et supporta le regard insistant que Tomas lui porta.

- **Alors t'en as pas lu la moitié**, _constata amèrement Tomas_.

- **Mon chéri… je suis vraiment désolée, je… j'étais complètement ailleurs, juste obnubilée par le fait que… à propos de ta sexualité…**

**- Et ça t'as pas agacée de pas savoir tout ce que j'avais à te dire ?**

**- Je…**

**- Ben ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu t'intéresse pas tant que ça à ton fils**, _déclara-t-il en se relevant subitement_.

Il attendit quelques secondes, ayant l'infime espoir qu'elle se reprenne, mais il n'eut qu'un soupir de sa part. Il remonta l'escalier, faisant claquer la porte de sa chambre. Accoudé sur le bras du sofa, la tête appuyée contre sa main, glissant frénétiquement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, Bill se retrouva seul avec Lauren, la fixant d'un air blasé.

Elle bafouilla quelque peu, mal à l'aise en sa présence avant de détourner nerveusement le regard. Finalement, elle se leva aussi pour grimper l'escalier. Une autre porte claqua, mais ce ne fut pas celle de la chambre de Tomas.

- **Quelle ambiance !** _décréta Bill avant d'aller rejoindre Tomas dans sa chambre_.

[...]

Bill attendait patiemment, assit sur le bout du lit. Le blond s'était caché sous ses couvertures, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller. Il ne voulait pas déranger son intimité, alors il se faisait tout petit le temps qu'il sorte de sa cachette.

Tomas n'avait pas envie de sortir de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de reparler à sa mère, terriblement vexé. S'il avait su qu'il le faisait pour rien, il n'aurait pas couché sur papier les milles et unes choses qu'il avait à lui dire.

- **Bill,** _marmonna-t-il au bout d'un instant_.

Mais le brun l'entendit à peine.

- **Billie**, _chigna-t-il plus fortement_.

Il se rapprocha doucement de lui.

- **Oui ?**

Il se risqua à tirer légèrement la couverture vers le bas pour le découvrir. Se sentant découvrir, il balança son oreiller par terre et se tourna sur le dos, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Gêné, il fixa le torse de Bill en reniflant.

- **Si je te paye une pension tu me permets de venir vivre chez toi ?**

Bill leva les yeux au plafond, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- **T'es mignon.**

**- Sérieusement… j'ai l'impression que ça sert à rien. Ma mère était pas faite pour avoir de fils**.

- **T'es peut-être juste pas fait pour avoir de mère**, _répliqua-t-il d'un ton à peine audible_.

Tomas pouffa.

- **J'serais pas là**, _répondit-il, amusé_.

- **Malheureusement… oui**, _souffla Bill._

Cette subtile déclaration d'attachement lui fit chaud au cœur. Bill remarqua qu'il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et que ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement. Il put voir les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, alors il se rapprocha et lui ouvrit ses bras. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Tomas se jeta contre lui.

- **Je suis désolé de tout ça bébé…**

**- C'pas toi**, _pleurnicha-t-il contre son épaule_.

- **Mais non… c'est pas moi du tout qui t'aie rendu gay, de quoi tu parles ? Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu es amoureux, non plus. Et jamais je ne t'ai demandé de tout avouer à ta mère parce que j'en pouvais plus. C'est vrai, je n'y suis pour rien.**

Son sarcasme déclencha ses sanglots.

- **Ah… putain, c'était pas méchant mon cœur… excuse-moi…**

**- Je sais… pardon… j'en peux plus…**

**- Ça va.**

Les minutes passèrent lentement. Bill pensa qu'ils ne se rendraient pas en cours, ce jour-là. Tomas n'était pas en état d'y aller, de toute façon. Il allait probablement vouloir passer la journée dans son lit, et c'était compréhensible.

De son côté, Lauren devait obligatoirement affronter sa journée. Mais avant de quitter pour le boulot, elle fit un arrêt à la salle de bain et se lava la figure d'eau glacée afin de se rafraîchir un peu et d'effacer les quelques traces de larmes. Elle frappa à la porte de chambre de Tomas avant de redescendre l'escalier, atrocement mal à l'aise. Ce fut Bill qui lui ouvrit la porte.

- **Je peux entrer ?** _demanda-t-elle, gênée._

Bill se poussa et ne lui interdit pas l'entrée. Après tout, elle était chez elle.

- **Tomas ?**

Elle vit son fils pitoyablement allongé contre son matelas comme si on venait de lui enlever son confort. En effet, il venait de quitter les bras de Bill.

- **Hm.**

Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

- **Je veux juste te dire que peu importe ce que tu peux penser de tout ça, j'aime mon fils plus que tout sur ce monde. Tu es ma vie, Tomas. Je t'aime, et je suis réellement désolée**.

Le cœur de Tomas se serra. Cependant, il ne broncha pas et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre jusqu'à ce que Bill referme la porte de sa chambre. Il éclata à nouveau en sanglots, se jetant sur lui. Bill ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'incompréhension régnait dans cette famille.

[...]

La journée n'avait été longue que pour Bill, qui avait tué le temps en regardant quelques dvd et essayé quelques uns des jeux vidéo de Tomas, pendant qu'il sommeillait dans son lit, épuisé et qu'il ruminait contre sa pauvre existence.

Son père fut le premier à rentrer du travail. Le cœur de Bill fit un bond. Il était définitivement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Et il fut encore plus mal lorsqu'il vint frapper à la porte de la chambre et qu'il dut aller lui répondre parce que Tomas semblait avoir abandonné son corps sur son matelas pendant que son esprit divaguait ailleurs.

- **Bonsoir Bill…**

Il se racla la gorge.

- **Hm, bonsoir… monsieur.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas allés en cours aujourd'hui ?**

**- Tomas était assez mal en point… il s'est assoupit.**

Son père hocha la tête.

- **Je ne le dérangerai pas. Tu lui dirais de venir me voir lorsqu'il se réveillera ?**

**- Bien sûr monsieur…**

**- Merci Bill. Et appelle-moi Carter.**

**- Bien monsieur… eh, Carter. Désolé.**

Carter lui sourit et referma la porte. Troublé, Bill retourna s'assoir sur le tapis et remit son film sur play, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à Tomas dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille et qu'il cesse de déprimer.

Ce ne fut que trente minutes plus tard que le blond émergea enfin. Il frôla l'épaule de Bill en s'étirant. Le brun se retourna vers lui, heureux de constater que Tomas avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Bill se leva et le rejoint sur le lit, le poussant un peu pour se faire de la place.

**- À ce que je vois, tu vas mieux ?**

**- Hm.**

**- Ton père est rentré, il voudrait que tu ailles le voir.**

**- Ah…**

Tomas souffla. Il se releva, s'étirant à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais été autant détendu de toute sa vie, et se demanda s'il était possible de marcher après avoir passé la journée au lit.

- **Vas-y doucement hein**, _se moqua Bill_.

Le blond rigola doucement. Encore endormit, il descendit voir son père à la cuisine.

- ** Bonsoir papa**, _marmonna-t-il_.

Son père se tourna vers lui.

- **T'es sûr que t'es réveillé ?**

Tomas lui sourit.

- **Oui… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Ta mère m'a appelé au boulot aujourd'hui.**

**- Ah…**

Carter hocha la tête, un air désolé collé au visage. Tomas haussa les épaules, prenant appui sur le comptoir, gêné.

- **Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit ?**

Tomas resta indifférent, fixant le plancher, les bras croisés contre son torse.

- **Peu importe… elle te le dira elle-même. Je voulais juste te dire de… tu sais, je comprends comment tu peux te sentir… mais ta mère fait de réels efforts. Si elle n'a pas complètement lu ta lettre, c'est parce qu'elle était juste fixée sur… tu vois ?**

- **Oui, peu importe. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu toute la journée pour penser à ça et en fait… je m'en fiche. Moi, mon but, c'était de lui avouer qui j'étais vraiment, même si j'étais pas totalement prêt à le faire. En quelques sortes, ça m'a libéré même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle le prenne mieux. Enfin… j'y peux rien.**

**- Hm… elle ne le prend pas mal. C'est juste que… arf, c'est elle qui doit s'expliquer avec toi, pas moi…**

Tomas acquiesça. Il resta planté dans la cuisine, silencieux pendant environ cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse. La conversation étant bel et bien terminée, il remonta à sa chambre.

Lauren rentra chez elle la boule à la gorge. Son mari l'accueillit gentiment, lui annonçant qu'il s'occupait du dîner. Elle soupira de bonheur, déchargée d'une lourde tâche. En montant se changer, elle passa devant la chambre de son fils et l'entendit discuter avec son ami. Elle aurait préféré qu'il soit seul.

Elle stoppa net leur conversation en frappant à la porte. Elle dût attendre au moins une minute avant que Tomas ne daigne enfin venir lui ouvrir. Il ne l'invita pas entrer. Elle fut surprise de voir un regard vide. Il n'était pas aussi triste et semblait moins déçu que ce matin, il semblait juste complètement indifférent.

- ** Bonsoir mon chéri.**

**- Salut**, _marmotta-t-il en fixant le sol_.

- **On peut discuter… seuls à seuls?**

**- Est-ce que Bill te gêne ?**

**- Pardon ?** _bafouilla-t-elle_.

- **Ça t'énerve que Bill soit là ?**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon sagement assit sur son lit, le regard fixé sur la télévision. Elle finit par soupirer.

- **Non.**

Tomas se tassa pour la laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière elle. Il retourna s'assoir sur son lit, les yeux tournés vers elle, semblant n'attendre qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Bill leva ensuite le regard vers elle.

- **Écoute, je comprends le mal que ça a put te faire. Je comprends l'importance que tu attachais à ta lettre et à ce que je la lise du début à la fin. J'y ai bien pensé. Je l'avais amené avec moi au boulot aujourd'hui dans l'intérêt de la terminer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.**

Tomas fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Bill baissa la tête, gêné et mal à l'aise.

- **J'ai compris très rapidement que c'était préférable que tu me dises tout ceci à voix haute. Je veux t'entendre me dire ce que tu as à me dire**.

Il baissa doucement la tête, n'osant démontrer la joie que le désir de sa mère lui procurait.

- ** Vraiment ?**

**- Je ne veux pas que mon fils ait peur de moi.**

**- C'est pas que j'aie peur de toi, c'est juste que je sens qu'il y a une distance entre nous qui m'empêche de me confier à toi, tu comprends ?**

**- Je veux qu'elle disparaisse, cette distance. J'ignore pourquoi ça ne marche pas entre toi et moi… mais j'aimerais que ça change**.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il hocha simplement la tête.

- **Je suis réellement désolée pour le mal que ça t'as fait.**

**- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?**

**- Rien**, _sourit-il timidement_. **Laisse-moi le temps**.

Lauren hocha difficilement la tête. En sentant la main de Bill se creuser contre ses reins, Tomas se leva doucement et s'approcha de sa mère. Elle le regarda s'avancer, intriguée. Elle resta légèrement figée lorsque son fils se blottit contre elle, l'enserrant dans ses bras. Mais après quelques secondes, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

- **Je t'aime maman**, _lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille_.

Elle sourit contre sa joue, comblée.

- **Je t'aime aussi mon chéri.**

Elle fit la seule chose qu'elle avait à faire; elle attendit.

_Épilogue_

C'était une routine avec laquelle il n'avait pas eut de mal à s'habituer. C'était tellement plus plaisant de commencer la journée agréablement emmitouflé sous les couvertures et de se faire réveiller par les doux rayons du soleil que de se faire tirer de ses songes par le froid d'une pièce trop sombre. Bill se sentait également beaucoup mieux qu'avant, autant sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel.

- **Bon matin mon cœur**, _lui souffla tendrement une voix contre l'oreille_.

Il avait accepté sa situation bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'eut cru. Mais il était parfaitement conscient du fait que sans Tomas, il serait présentement plongé dans un gouffre des plus profonds, tué par un manque d'amour parricide. Il s'attachait énormément à lui. Tomas comptait désormais plus que tout, à ses yeux.

- **Bonjour**, _sourit-il_.

Il se tourna sur les flancs pour faire face à Tomas, l'obligeant à quitter ses bras. Il aimait voir son visage au réveil.

- **Tu as bien dormi ?** _s'assura le blond._

Bill hocha doucement la tête, lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts. Tomas s'empara rapidement de sa main pour enlacer leurs doigts, un petit air coquin collé au visage. Contrairement à quelques mois auparavant, rares étaient les fois où ils se retrouvaient sous la couette pour se prouver qu'ils s'appréciaient physiquement. Ils avaient rapidement constaté qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin autant qu'ils le croyaient. Ça n'était qu'un besoin qu'ils se créaient pour remplacer un certain manque. Ils ne créaient plus l'envie, ils l'acceptaient simplement lorsqu'elle pointait le bout de son nez.

Quelques coups résonnèrent contre la porte de la chambre. Tomas marmonna un bref « entrez » pour inviter la personne à pénétrer dans la pièce. Lauren ouvrit lentement la porte, l'air totalement radieuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire en les voyant si confortablement installés et les jalousa quelque peu, devant quitter pour le boulot.

- **Bon matin les garçons**, _dit-elle doucement pour ne pas perturber l'ambiance reposée qui régnait dans la pièce_.

Elle s'avança près du lit. Tomas se redressa en la voyant avec un plateau en main.

- **Comme je dois partir tôt je ne peux pas prendre le petit-déjeuner avec vous, mais je vous en ai préparé un quand même.**

**- Oh… t'étais pas obligée.**

Elle secoua la tête, ignorant les paroles de son fils.

- **Je vous le dépose ici, faites attention.**

**- C'est gentil**, _la remercia Bill_.

- **Ça me fait plaisir, voyons**, _souffla-t-elle_.

Elle s'approcha pour embrasser son fils sur la joue et leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de refermer la porte derrière elle avec une infime douceur, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Le ventre de Bill grogna pendant qu'il lorgnait le petit-déjeuner posé au bout du lit. Tomas éclata de rire, s'étirant pour attirer le plateau vers eux.

- **J'emménage chez toi pour de bon**, _marmotta Bill en mâchouillant un bout de toast_.

Tomas lui sourit, s'adossant à la tête de lit.

- **Je suis persuadé que ça ferait quand même de la peine à ton papa.**

Bill haussa les épaules, suivant le mouvement. Tomas en profita pour poser sa tête contre son épaule.

- **Ça changerait pas grand-chose tu sais… même si je suis à la maison, soit il est occupée, soit il bosse, soit il se trouve une raison de sortir. On n'a juste rien à se dire. J'ai rien à faire, chez moi.**

**- Oui… mais quand on a envie d'être seuls, toi et moi, c'est pratique…**

**- Ok, donc je ne quitte pas officiellement la maison**, _rigola-t-il._

Ils échangèrent un de ces regards emplis de complicité. Tomas baissa les yeux le premier, affichant un petit sourire timide. Un petit silence harmonieux s'installa pendant qu'ils dégustaient leur petit-déjeuner, s'échangeant parfois quelques petits sourires et regards en coin. Tomas pensa qu'il était juste complètement comblé. Il n'aurait put avoir mieux, et il n'en demandait pas plus. Bill le rendait parfaitement heureux.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'ils se définissaient comme un couple, et environ deux semaines qu'ils étaient en vacances d'été. Depuis le dernier jour de cours, ils s'étaient confortablement installés dans leur petite bulle rien qu'à eux et ne donnaient plus beaucoup de nouvelles à leur entourage. Ils ne faisaient que de vivre une minute à la fois et jour après jour, Bill prenait conscience de l'attachement grandissant qu'il ressentait pour Tomas, pour finalement se rendre compte d'une chose particulièrement importante.

- **Tomas...**

L'intéressé tourna lentement la tête vers lui, posant son verre de jus d'orange sur le plateau. Il accorda son regard au sien, lui signifiant qu'il l'écoutait.

- **J'ai un truc à te dire**, _souffla-t-il._

- **Oui ?**

Il semblait réticent. Tomas avait toujours redouté les « il faut que je te parle » comme les « j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

- **Ça fait un petit moment qu'on est ensemble, toi et moi…**

**- Deux mois et demi**, _sourit le blond, lui coupant la parole_.

- **Oui… deux mois et demi, ça fait beaucoup**, _acquiesça-t-il._ **Je suis vraiment bien avec toi. Sérieusement, sans toi, j'ignore si j'aurais encore envie de voir la lumière du jour. Tu arrive à me faire sourire, tu m'as aidé à oublier mes peines et tu me porte tant d'amour… pendant un moment je me demandais comment j'aurais bien pus te remercier d'être présent pour moi et d'être avec moi chaque minute de ta vie. Mais c'est con… c'était tellement évident…**

Intrigué, Tomas fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas vraiment interpréter le sens de son discours et pendant un cours instant, il paniqua, croyant que Bill était entrain de le quitter. Mais le brun lui saisit doucement les mains, enlaçant leurs doigts. Naturellement, ils se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux. Bill avait le regard brillant, et un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…**

**- J'avais tellement peur… mais tu m'as réellement changé. C'est facile de voir les choses différemment, avec toi.**

Tomas ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose, mais Bill le coupa rapidement. Son cœur cognait fortement contre sa poitrine.

- **Je t'aime, Tomas**.

Tomas resta interdit pendant un instant, lui laissant l'impression qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Puis un bout d'une longue minute de silence, un long souffle de soulagement s'échappa de ses larmes et une larme roula sur sa joue. Ces mots, il les entendait pour la première fois.

_Fin._

POUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 3

vous l'avez aimé? *-*


End file.
